DARK HEART THE ARK 3
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: 6 years of being parted, both Guardian's emotions and tension run high when a new character named Donte claiming himself to have known Gareki long before Yogi had joins them to save the universe. Because of this their blood oath to each other is challenged putting both their lives at risk. But Even Donte has his own life risking deals that doesn't go past Yogi's detection.
1. Summary

**DARK ARK SERIES-**

 **DARK MAGIC THE ARK 1**

 **DARK WAR THE ARK 2**

 **Contains- Teen Fiction, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Yaoi, Adventure, Action, Tragedy, Rated-M in some chapters**

 **Summary**

 **It's been 6 years since the war waged against Vileus and his dark army. Both Guardians have parted ways in order to take charge of their own Realms. And since then all has been quiet and peaceful, that is until a breach has broken the gates that keeps the Underworld beneath the Arcial Realm. Freeing all its inhabitants who want to take over the surface and create another Dark Age. But to do so they must have the Timpest Disc which will grant the holder great power and ruling.**

 **It's up to Gareki and Yogi, the new Guardians of the Arcial Realm to save millions of lives before they perish in the uprising of another Dark Age. But after 6 years since their last meeting both emotion and tension run high between them when a new character named Donte claiming himself to be acquainted with Gareki long before Yogi had joins in to help save the Arcial Realm. Because of this their magical bond is far more endangered than it ever had been before. They will have to fight hard in order to keep their blood pact intact before consequences from their promise to one another kills them in the name of love.**

 **DARK HEART is the 3rd installment of the DARK ARK series that will leave readers excited for this fantasy book with twists, thrillers and dark intent all tied with romantic drama in this sexy book written by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY/GothinBlack**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Updates every weekend….!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **The Past**

Heavy footfalls fell to the Earth.

Legs aching, pushing faster and faster to get away.

Heavy breaths escaped the boy's mouth.

Frantic eyes searching for paths to avoid the guards chasing him. They were getting closer, quickly outnumbering him. He couldn't fight back, not with that many. Straight ahead he saw the main gates opening. For a split second he thought he had a chance of freedom, to get away from his wrongdoing.

"Stop him!" Yelled a man. No doubt the guard that had seen him stealing.

The gates were closing now. A curse hissed past the boy's lips and no sooner had it a sharp prick in his upper right shoulder rocked him forward to the frozen Earth. Snow digging into his pores as he collided harshly.

The sack of blood vials he'd been carrying so carefully, crashed to the ground in a heap of glass mixed with deep red.

Blinking snow from his eyes, he saw the mess. Dread sinking through him after all his hard work to get his hands on them had been wasted.

"No, no, no!" The boy raged. He moved to sit up but a sharp pain erupted through the length of his right arm. He yelled in agony, just now feeling the arrow stuck deeply in his shoulder.

But better than being broken. He'd felt that type of pain before. And fixing it with barely the needed medicine or tools was a living hell.

He sunk back down to the ground. Face digging back into the snow. His jaw was tight to conceal another cry of pain. He cursed inwardly knowing that he needed to stand up now or else it would be all over once the guards got their hands on him.

He sucked in a heavy breath before attempting to push himself up but a harsh kick to his abdomen had him curled in the fetal position. The air forcefully released from his lungs to the point he couldn't regain it.

Another kick came hard onto his back. He rolled to his front. A numbing pain that held him stiff.

The guards caught up with him, all surrounding him as he yelled on the ground. One reached down, about to grab him but a voice rang out stopping him from doing so.

"Wait."

Silence filled the atmosphere. A long pause that made everyone freeze instantly. Even the boy had silenced his agonized cries. A sudden loss of his own voice. The guards looked away from his pitiful form only to look up at the gates that slowly reached open revealing three Avatarians all dressed in clothing that belonged to a prestigious kingdom.

Clothes that he could only dream about having in his possession.

The boy sniffed before looking up into icy blue-grey eyes of a boy that looked as if he'd just reached his pre-teens. Around the same age as himself. Black hair framed his sharp, pale features. His heart seemed to have stopped once he saw how perfectly good looking the other younger male was as well as the other two young figures standing on either side of him.

They stood twenty- feet away. Their presence alone changing the atmosphere.

A cute girl with a serious expression masking her caramel brown face glared at the boy on the ground. Guarded with cynicism. He knew that look all too well. Her hand was clenched onto the handle of her sheathed sword at her hip. A further sign of skepticism.

She then moved to look at the black haired boy. She said something in his ear that the boy couldn't hear.

He shook his head slightly, eyes staying trained on only him. "No, Avia." His voice soft but deep at the same time, edging up from puberty.

The girl then turned her eyes to another fairly good-looking male with white hair that was giving him a death glare. He didn't look like he trusted newcomers anymore than the girl. Just by a first glance he could tell that much about him.

"Seth, say something. We shouldn't interfere. The boy is obviously a thief. We only came here for one purpose."

"She's right," said Seth without hesitation. He had an edge to his voice toward the black haired male.

The black haired boy moved forward with a purposeful gait, ignoring their words. "Step aside" he said deeply to the sentinels, once he nearly reached the boy and the guards.

The guards looked taken aback. "But prince Ga—."

"I said, ' _ **step aside**_ '." He glowered at them. The boy could have sworn he saw a flicker of a royal blue glow in the prince's eyes as he said those words with more force than the first time.

They stepped away from the boy so he could come towards him. The prince crouched down before him, eyeing him with mild interest and concern. His thin-blue tail flicking at the end where a tuft of baby black hairs were.

"You shouldn't be here. . ." his blue-grey eyes scanned the glass and blood next to the boy's body before making eye contact again. "You shouldn't steal either. Not from here at least."

The boy snapped, infuriated that this prince who could have anything he wished with just a word or a flick of his finger could just tell him that he couldn't steal. His body reacted on it's own.

Reaching up he gripped at the collar of the prince's shirt. "What the hell do you know?! I have to steal!"

"Why you insolent little—!" One of the guards made a move to strike him but Gareki lifted a hand, waved it and out came a flash of blue light that flew quickly through the air and froze the guard entirely. He never took his eyes off the boy. His aim being completely flawless.

The other guards stared at him bewildered but they didn't say anything. Because they couldn't. Questioning royal blood was highly against the rules.

Magic. The boy's eyes widened but his grip didn't loosen despite the small creep of regret sinking into the pit of his stomach. This prince was capable of using the element over ice and snow. Not all Avatarians were born with that same capability. Some were born powerless, such as himself.

Just now he'd yelled and violently gripped his shirt. What if his next target was him for those two inappropriate mistakes. Quickly, he let go of his shirt.

"You're absolutely right," the prince said suddenly. "I don't know anything about you. But I do know that you're going to die if you continue stealing from this kingdom. Even if you're an orphan don't expect them to go easy on you."

The boy rose up on his feet, ignoring the pain in his arm as he glared at the prince who also rose up. Both came face to face, challenging one another with their eyes."Who are you?"

"Gareki. The one who's attempting to stop a kid like you from ending his life by stealing from this kingdom."

"I'm not a kid." The boy spat.

"Clearly you're younger than me. You're a kid in my eyes." Gareki remarked. "A weak, ignorant kid who doesn't know what the hell kind of trouble he's getting himself into."

The boy didn't say anything else, only glared, feeling stupid for this guy's maturity over him and how quick he was to put him in his place. He held him immobile to say something witty.

The boy lost confidence to continue looking into Gareki's icy eyes that stared so intensely into his own it made him feel as though he was looking into his soul. Instead he opted to stare at the few perfectly drawn tribal tattoos littering his biceps.

He absent mindedly wondered if he drew them himself and what limits he had to go through to obtain so many. He couldn't hope to win against him in a fight. Having this many tribal tattoos was a sign of victories he had in battles.

"This your first time stealing from this place?" Gareki asked.

"Yeah." He continued to look anywhere else but into his eyes. He didn't like the way this guy made him feel let alone calling him weak. No boy on his way to manhood wanted to hear that. Especially an Avatarian.

Gareki moved closer to his face. "Look at me."

As commanded his eyes automatically flicked up to his. It wasn't his own will. Rather they were forced to look in his direction. Like a magnetic pull that followed his voice commands.

"You're lucky I was here to bail you out. Don't come back here. This place isn't for you. Unless you want your blood to be shed on one of these guards' blades."

"Get out of here." It wasn't a question but an order.

The boy looked up at him. Straining to keep his feet in place.

" _ **Leave**_." Gareki took a step closer to him before grabbing his uninjured shoulder and pushed him towards the open gate.

The boy stumbled to a stop. He turned and looked at Gareki. "I'm not leaving. I came here for a purpose. I'm not going empty handed."

Gareki moved towards him in one quick step and shoved him harder this time. So much the boy nearly lost his footing. "How stupid are you?!"

"Real stupid." The boy ignored all his inner warnings and his earlier assumptions on how strong this guy was compared to himself as he threw himself at Gareki with a dagger in his hand. He couldn't afford to starve tonight. Those blood vials may have been a loss but something on this Prince's body had to be worthwhile.

But before he could even strike him another blade intercepted his attack.

Avia stood between him and Gareki sword drawn. Clamped against his. " Big mistake." She rounded on him so quickly he almost didn't see her next move.

Don't kill him," Gareki spoke up.

She angled her sword at the last second, missing him by inches. But a strong gust of frigid air slammed against him from her fast actions and within seconds his feet no longer touched the ground. He flew backwards. The air rushing from his lungs, not being able to regain it back once again. It was as if a heavy punch had pushed against his entire body.

He hit his left side on the ground. A new source of pain edging it's way up his left arm this time. Not broken but bruised badly.

His fangs sunk into his bottom lip, holding back a scream. It felt like cold fire itching through his limb. She had magic too. He knew it instantly by her capability to knock him off his feet. The wind didn't just shift his way on it's own—she manipulated it.

If she and Gareki had magic then obviously it had to mean that Seth had to have it as well meaning he wouldn't stand a chance against any of them.

He shut his eyes tightly. One side of his face digging into the snow covered Earth. He hated feeling inferior. Not having his own magic to fight back only made his life harder.

Footsteps came to him. He didn't move only opened his eyes to look up at Gareki. He hated how powerful they were. He wanted that same power, maybe even more so. An empty weakness settled inside him. Was this really how his life would be. Having no choice but to submit to those who were far stronger than him.

He sat up holding his left arm that had a dark purple freezer burn bruise.

"Why do I want to help you?" Gareki asked himself, staring down at the boy hard. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with kids like you." He reached down and gripped him by the shirt with one hand and yanked him close to see the bright blue glow of his angry eyes. "One last chance for you to leave or else I'll kill you myself."

The boy paused for a moment. "What if I don't?"

"Then you die." Spoke an authoritative voice interrupting him. Gareki crossed his arms as he looked up straight into Queen Selina's eyes.

The boy suddenly wished he had taken the chance to leave as soon as given the choice. He doubted he could escape now even with Gareki fighting for his defense.

"He's only an orphan," said Gareki, serious tone still in play.

"And what are you?" She said coolly. "You aren't apart of this kingdom. Just because you have royal blood doesn't mean you take charge anywhere you wish. This is my domain. I and my husband are the only rulers here. You do not choose this boy's fate. I do."

Gareki's expression stayed blank save for the small clench of his eyebrows.

He gave the boy one last long glance before stepping back. "I know I'm not in the position to be defending him. But I want to."The next thing he did shocked everyone. One swift motion with his arm an ice wall erupted from the ground blocking away the guards and the Queen.

"Run or die!" Gareki ordered, turning back to him.

The boy didn't hesitate this time. He moved quickly on his feet towards the gate. Arrow still lodged in his shoulder causing strings of blood to drizzle down his arm. He disregarded the pain and only focused on running as fast as he could.

He pushed past both Avia and Seth who stood in disbelief that their prince had helped a thieving orphan.

They watched him run over the bridge of the castle until he was out of view.

Gareki glared after him. Keeping the ice wall stable with his still raised fist. He felt a surge of force against his arm. He averted his eyes back to the wall only to see that the guards were chipping away at it in huge chunks. It wouldn't be long before they broke through. At least the boy had a running start, because he knew that once the guards made it past the wall there would be no stopping them from chasing him down.

"What the hell do you think this is?" Seth stepped next to him, always being the disapproving one in every situation. "You helped him. Why?"

Gareki kept staring at the wall watching it crack open, spilling pebbles of ice at his feet revealing the angered Queen and her men in armor. She pointed and just like that the men ran past the three of them and chased down the boy.

"Like I said before and I'm saying again — I don't know." Gareki straightened up as Queen Selina approached him, prepared for her fury.

He knew it would come after his actions and he wasn't afraid to face her or the King.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he ran. His stamina wavering. He could feel his legs aching. Getting tired. He was weak. He hadn't eaten at all that day.

That proved to be bad because he wasn't as fast as he should've been for an Avatarian.

He huffed breathlessly as he turned to see the guards chasing him once more. They were gaining again and this time there would be no one to help him if he got caught again.

He stumbled over a stick lodged into the snow and nearly lost his footing but caught himself. But that had slowed him down.

"Shit!" The guards were getting closer now.

He turned back around and came to a village that belonged to the kingdom. People were passing through shopping about. A crowd that would work to his advantage. He hustled forward, breathing heavy still.

His legs moving quicker, ignoring the ache, motivated to get lost in the large huddle of people. This was his ticket to freedom.

"Don't go any further!"

"We'll shoot. Last warning!"

He continued to run. Eager to reach the crowd before they shot out at him. They wouldn't dare shoot at innocent citizens.

Something hard hit the ground at his feet making him trip forward. He slammed to the ground on his front, rolling. The arrow in his right shoulder jerking out making pain launch up his arm. He yelled, rolling to a stop at the end of the small hill.

A few feet away from the crowd. He got some attention from the passerby people who looked at him oddly with confusion, concern and shock.

He swallowed back his scream and forced himself to numb legs, running all over again whilst holding his injured right shoulder. He shoved into the crowd. Pushing to get away no matter the costs.

He didn't care, he pushed anyone he saw who stood in his way.

Armor clanking behind him. They were still after him.

He figured he wasn't deep enough into the crowd for them to lose him yet.

"Stop!" One of the guards yelled.

The boy ducked under a stand that was selling fruits and vegetables in a means to get lost in the crowd more quicker. He crossed back into the herd of people.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled, shoving past couples and children. The people moved apart to make a path for him. Giving him confused and startled stares as he darted past.

"Don't let him get away!" One of the guards yelled. The boy turned around just in time to see one of the Queen's men jump onto the stand and aim a glowing hand at him. He shot out a blast of magic that once it hit the Earth it froze the spot into a big dagger of ice that would surely kill if it were to impale him.

He kept shooting them from his palm.

The boy turned back around and did his best on weak legs to divert his body away from the flying attacks.

He heard them collapse to the ground from behind. Getting closer.

He had thought the guards wouldn't shoot at him in a crowd like this but it seemed as though they didn't care for the innocent lives they were putting in danger.

He felt bad at that moment, knowing it was his own fault for risking these people's lives with his presence.

He turned around once more to see how far they were only to be smacked in the leg with a powerful blast from another guardsmen.

He yelped, tripping over his own feet before rolling to a violent stop.

He cracked his eyes open. Lashes covered in snow. Lip bleeding. Probably bitten while falling. He glanced around finding eyes from the village folk on him. In the short distance he heard the Queens men running to him.

His foot was frozen. One look down justified that.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't possibly make it. He was tired and powerless.

He went to close his eyes. The world covered in darkness now. His darkness willed by his own power. Revenge on those who'd wronged him. A pleasant vision behind his eyes. He wanted the entire universe under his control. To serve him like he always wanted.

In a flash of sudden memories he recalled all the wrong he had gone through in life. Everyday had been a struggle just for surviving without parents. Everyone who saw him suffer only turned a blind eye. Only now with one person there had been a difference.

Prince Gareki had helped him. Surprisingly. He'd known that royal blood was the stuck up type to only care for themselves but he had proved that to be wrong.

But unlike him the rest of this world would pay. He didn't know how but he knew it would happen. He would make that happen. He wouldn't die today. He wouldn't allow it.

Gripping fistfulls of snow, he shoved himself up to his feet. Nearly falling again thanks to his frozen foot but caught himself.

His eyes looked into the direction where the guards were pushing their way into the crowd. He had time to get away. Turning his own body into the opposite direction of the guards, he pushed into the crowd.

Frozen foot weighing him down, forcing him to run slower. But he continued onward. His mind trained on staying alive now out of revenge.

After slipping through the crowd and dodging carts he made it into a clearing near a steep hill where thick woods awaited a short distance away from the village. Black bark with dark purple vegetation stared back at him as he headed straight for it without being warned about it's eerie entrance to those who went inside without ever being seen or heard from again.

Breathing heavily, he looked back after a while of trampling further into the forest. He didn't see the guards right away like he'd expected, nor did he hear the rumble of their armor.

But he didn't stop running. Deciding to be safe rather than sorry.

He ran even further into the forest until his legs gave out and tripped over a rock wedged into the soil. He fell, catching himself with trembling arms.

His entire body was left shaken from exhaustion. He waited there. Staring at the ground as seconds seeped into minutes. Long enough to believe that the guards were no longer tailing him. But for what reason, he didn't know.

It didn't seem likely for them to just give up on a chase after what he'd done. Something wasn't right.

He dug his fingers into the soil. Feeling how oddly soft it was. For the first time all day he allowed himself to stop and observe. And the first thing he realized was that the atmosphere didn't feel right. It felt unsettling.

He stood slowly, eyeing his surroundings carefully. Allowing his Avatarian instincts to take over. His ears twitched as a slight breeze pushed past him.

The dark purple leaves hid away the sky, refusing to allow a ray of sunlight into the eerie forest.

He listened hard for sound of life. Knowing deep down he was only trying to assure himself he wasn't as alone as he felt standing in that forest at that second.

Reaching back he pulled his dagger out of his pants and held it defensively. Even though the forest gave signs of no life there still might be threats.

Giving one last look around he moved forward. Slowing his breathing caused by the anxious beating of his heart. He was in deep. He hadn't noticed while running that he had ran this far into the forest.

The atmosphere was getting darker which he found strange considering the sun was at it's peak of afternoon hours. At least it should've been.

His skin suddenly crawled with gooseflesh. He didn't feel right being here. Something was definitely off about this place.

A crunch went off from behind. He whirled around quickly only to be faced with floating black blades made of dark steel. A menacing purple aura flowed around them.

He stopped breathing. His heart feeling as though it had ceased beating. He swallowed hard, eyeing the sharp blades. They were odd weapons he'd never seen before. He felt a strong wave of magic waft off of them.

The sound of boots crunching down on the forest floor came from behind. He felt a presence dominating over him. Someone far more stronger than he could ever imagine.

A cold ghost of breath fluttered onto his neck.

"A disappointment. Is this what the race of Avatarians are turning into?" A masculine teenage voice spoke.

He couldn't help himself he whirled around. Disregarding the blades still pointing dead at him. A dumb choice.

He expected to see another boy standing there but before he could a rush of black matter swirled like ink around the mysterious teenager, melting onto the ground before dispersing, darting off in separate directions, disappearing from his view in just a blink of an eye.

He stared at nothing with mild confusion written on his face.

"What—"

Sharp pain erupted everywhere on his body. He fell to the Earth screaming from the blades sticking into him. So much blood.

His eyes stung with tears at the excruciating pain. He hadn't seen it coming. Boots crunching on the forest floor made him look up.

The teenage boy's upper half was shrouded in darkness only revealing fiery purple eyes glowing vibrant in the shadows shielding his face. He stalked past him, stopping on the farther side of him.

"Don't give me a look of confusion. You should've seen this coming. It was plain as day."

He saw his hand wave and with that simple motion the blades turned into that same inky black matter. It seeped its way downwards into his wounds, into his bloodstream, coating his blood cells with it's darkness.

The boy grit his teeth. He could feel it slithering around inside him. How it was overcoming him inch by inch. Pain rocked him into the fetal position only to make him jerk back out and struggle and shake against the ground. A silent scream edged it's way up his throat but no matter how much pain he felt it was silent.

Hot and cold tears cascaded down his face as he clawed at the dirt beneath him. Never in his life had he felt something as painful as this.

The teenage boy watched with intent. Eyes still bright with that same outworldly purple glow.

"It hurts doesn't it?" The calm of his voice made the boy want to go mad. Why was he doing this.

"Why?!" The boy choked out between cries.

The teenage boy walked out of the shadows revealing his appearance. Shaggy black hair with facial features that could kill with just one glance. Perfect royal features.

The boy was almost certain he looked just like someone he knew but couldn't put a match to the conclusion because of the pain distracting his will to think properly.

"I know what you've been through. Maybe even more so than you know yourself." The teenager crouched right in front of him. His face blank but his eyes full of silent intentions. "You want retribution. So do I. But you can't get it in the state you're in. Not without my help."

Revenge. That is all he ever truly wanted. And if this guy could provide him a chance to do it then he would take it no matter the costs.

"Who. . .a-are you?"

The teenager smirked wickedly. "Oden, the one who's giving you the opportunity of vengeance. But if we do this, you have to do something for me. It'll be a win for both of us. That is. . .if you're in?" He lifted his hand for the boy to shake.

The boy stared at his outstretched hand and with no hesitation he grabbed it instantly sealing the pact that in the future would bring a new darkness upon the universe.

Purple vines crawled from the teenagers hand onto the boy's. Slithering their way over his entire body, transforming him into a completely different person from before both mentally and physically. One who had strength and magic now within him.

With that power now at his manipulation, the pain was now gone leaving a pulse inside of him that he could only identify as his new magical abilities.

He rose up from the ground eyeing his glowing red hands and his new appearance. He couldn't help the wicked smirk that pulled at his lips.

"As a kid who's never used magic before, what's your first order of action?" Asked Oden.

The boy turned his head to him still smirking. "Taking the throne."

Oden smirked."Great start."


	3. Eye For An Eye

**Present Day**

A dark silhouette made its way down wet cobblestone stairs that descended into the lycan's territory. Footsteps echoing quietly. Precise.

Wearing all black clothing that was soaking wet from the storm crying out it's pain from above. The further down he went the storm grew farther away. The only sign of its presence was the grumbling of thunder and the constant pattering of heavy drops. He stepped down the last step with his black-booted foot only to come face-to-face with a wrought iron gate.

He peeked through the bars and only saw thick darkness. How eerie it was didn't disturb his thoughts on being here. He focused on his objective. Letting that drive him forward to continue what he came here to start and soon end. His motive wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

Wrapping pale fingers around one of the bars, he looked further into the darkness allowing one of his senses to come of use. Sight to see in the dark.

He saw nothing, only long corridors of dirt floors and stone, damp walls that smelled of Earth but was mostly covered with the scent of the lycans. He hated that smell. The smell of his enemy. It burned his nostrils, but he didn't fall away.

Their kind never got along well with his. It ended the same as always whenever their paths crossed. Death and silence. No peace.

A shift within the darkness. It didn't go past his detection. His eyes darted in the direction where he saw the movement and noticed the figure coming closer to where he stood.

A tall, bulky man with enough scars marring his skin to make him appear intimidating, walked out of the shadows, coming into what little light was available in the damp confinements of the cobblestone corridor. But the darkly dressed silhouette felt not the slightest bit of fear. He stared hard into the man's eyes through his eyelashes.

The lycan in human form stopped before him on the opposite side of the gate and just stared at him with a not so welcoming expression. "I could smell you a mile away, Avatar. Dirtying up this air with your scent. You shouldn't be here." His voice deep, rugged warned.

The Avatar eyed the man further for his disrespectful tongue. Eyebrows furrowing in the slightest sign of irritation. "Believe me, I know I shouldn't be. But I'm here so deal with it. I have my reasons." He spat.

"What reason is that?" He growled in reply.

The darkly dressed man squinted ever so slightly at his obliviousness. Finding him ignorant. His voice stayed clipped and straightforward. "Surprised that you don't know that from my smell. You should know who I am therefore know what I'm here to do."

The lycan stared at the top of the man's hood. Not having any clue who he was. But he knew he was wasting time talking to him. His kind was deep in lycan territory. He wasn't allowed here. "I don't care who you are. Get the fuck outta here if you know what's good for you."

The darkly dressed man opened his mouth to say something only to close it. Nodding as if he accepted the kick out. "You really don't know what a huge mistake you're making by speaking to me like that."

A clear sign of exasperation expressed itself onto the Lucan's face before leaning close to the gate so he could come face to face with the stranger. His voice came out angry and hot, "Look here—"

The Avatar reached abruptly between the bars of the gate and gripped the lycan around his throat with a tight hand, fingers freezing his skin as he lifted him up easily as if he weighed nothing. Glowing royal blue eyes revealed themselves from underneath the dark hood of the man's black jacket.

"No! _**You**_ look here. My patience is wearing thin! You don't speak to me that way ever! Your people is already in the knee deep type of shit trouble the Outsiders are in! And I'm here to resolve it. Me and your pack leader have something to discuss and unless you want every living cell in your worthless body to be frozen slowly inch by inch, then I suggest you open this goddamn gate!" his smirk was long gone, replaced by a snarl. Razor sharp fangs flaring out.

He threw him to the ground and allowed the lycan to let his words sink in.

The lycan eyed him before bringing the question the hooded figure had been waiting for. "Who are you?"

The Avatarian man glared down at the lycan before him. Glowing eyes contrasting intensely from the darkness underneath his hood. Taking into consideration if he wanted to waste more time with this smelly beast. Deciding after a few silent heart beats to make an impression on him he closed his eyes and ripped off the hood he wore revealing his identity. Opening his eyes again he saw the shaken look on the Lycan's face. "My name's, Gareki. Though you should already have known that." cold, threatening glowing blue eyes continued to stare down at the werewolf. The look enough to freeze anyone in place.

"Let me through." He continues, his voice taking on a deep demanding note. As if he wanted to yell but swallowed his outburst into a hiss between his teeth.

The lycan once shaken by his appearance recollected his intimidating nature. "Never."

Clearly he'd underestimated Gareki's earlier threat of freezing every cell in his body until he was dead. But since Gareki just wanted to get through and get his mission over with. He decided to end his life quick.

Gareki's eyes flashed before running his tongue over one of his fangs, his pale face in the shadows making him appear wicked. " It didn't have to turn out like this." In the blink of an eye Gareki grabbed the man by the back of his head , yanked him forward and bit into his neck. Fangs sinking deep into the veins that led to his heart and sucked him dry within seconds.

No time for a struggle or a voice of protest pleading for another chance at life.

Pulling out before his body could fall he grabbed the keys hanging from his hip before carelessly dropping the man like a sack of potatoes.

He wiped remaining blood from his full lips before moving to unlock the gate. Once inside he chucked the keys back at the lifeless lycan and made his way down the corridor. His figure disappearing into the fog

He knew where he was going. Relying on his instincts he traveled deep into lycan territory staying discreet when needed be, footsteps silent as a ghost's, senses high on alert with caution. Knowing that there were lycans possibly at any corner he turned.

He continued into the underground maze, never once getting turned around even though this was his first time being here. He wasn't surprised. His sense of direction was acute. He had plenty of practice over the past years to perfect it. As well as other training that helped him get a firmer grasp on his Guardian abilities.

No one knew he was here save for the two people he had full trust for. Avia and Gabriel. They were the only ones who he thought would understand his reasons for being here and not go announcing it out to those he didn't want to know about this.

He wasn't just here to fight but to put a deal in action. The Arcial Realm's future depended on it. But it mostly depended on him. **Only** him. He was a Guardian and the only one watching over the Arcial Realm. Not having Yogi at his side proved way more difficult than anything in his life. As if he couldn't function. Which made sense because they were connected far more than anyone could ever even fathom.

This connection was like sharing the same blood, emotion, and thoughts. It was intense, captivating, and magnetic all at the same time. Yogi was the other half of him and he was the other half of Yogi.

His soulmate who had once been his enemy was now farther than just at arm's reach. They couldn't touch or feel each other anymore. Let alone talk. He had long since forgotten the sensation of Yogi's magical pulse with how many years had passed.

Their paths had crossed at an unprecedented time that no one was expecting. Yogi had been the enemy and to him Gareki had been the same. They were complete opposites destined for a bigger purpose than to just help save each other's kingdoms from disaster.

They'd gone through hell and back just to save Yogi's realm from being taken over by a dark lord, Vileus. A war had waged between his shadow army and with the help of three nations that took part on Gareki and Yogi's side. They'd won.

But before that war had even happened. They had traveled far, faced danger, met people, grown closer to understanding each other. Yogi had taught him to feel more than just an empty, cold, bitterness that was based from his past and the way of his people. He felt emotions and could now express them like no other Avatar could.

So when everything felt dull and empty in his world now, it was because his Guardian link wasn't here with him. He still remembered the day they had parted. How long ago that'd been, yet it was clear in his head like it'd happened yesterday.

It hadn't fully sunk in until that first night when he woke up alone in bed when everything came crashing down into the bitter truth. He was here watching over the Arcial Realm alone and Yogi wasn't with him.

And just from that, he knew he couldn't see him again. Not with all the hectic bullshit he had to deal with here in his own realm. Yogi had his own responsibilities too with being king of the Sun Kingdom.

Gareki had promised they would see each other again. But for now he couldn't see it happening any time soon. Just thinking about his bond with Yogi made a hot burning ache in his chest erupt, forcing him to bite his lip. Drawing blood.

Not now. Not the heavy emotion Yogi had given to him.

He wouldn't let them take over. Not when this mission was taking place right before him. He wouldn't let the past disturb his judgment. A forbidden love between an Avatar and an Outsider was by far all the distraction he didn't need right now.

The past months that had sunk into years made him a little more stone cold. Despite him not wanting to be he was once more becoming harsh and bitter. An Avatar's true nature flowed through his veins. But despite all that he liked to believe he still had a little bit of selflessness in his heart.

He moved towards a wall. Back quickly pressing against it as he rounded a corner where two lycans were ripping their teeth into a dead animal, feasting upon its organs. The frozen dagger he had secured at his waist was inches away from his hand. But he chose not to attack, patience and stealth took over his body. It moved his feet gradually, back plastered to the wall as he slid passed them step by step.

Their detection staying always on high alert no matter what the circumstance. A good choice but also a bad one. Gareki held his breath as a pebble shattered away from the rock wall from his movement. Instantly he paused and hid in the darkness. Still not choosing to attack unless necessary. He didn't want to cause a scene and gain anymore unwanted attention.

They both instantly snapped their heads in his direction. Shaggy fur dancing in the darkness as they moved a step closer to him. They were at a tolerable distance though. Most likely they couldn't see him. Their eyes not being as enhanced as his own.

Gareki inhaled a silent breath as the back of his head leaned against the wall. Strands of rain soaked hair sticking to his hot features as he leered at them with a threat in his cat-like irises.

Just when they were about to move even further in his direction another noise stole their attention and they bolted quickly towards it. Gareki waited in silence. Muscles tense from preparing to fight if he had to.

Dropping another quiet breath he continued on his way through the underground maze of shadowy tunnels.

As he continued on for 10 minutes he began to hear a cheering. Loud barks and howls shouting out into the atmosphere. He rounded a corner and came to another gate. But this one led into a wide open arena. He walked forward warily to observe what was in front of him, staying in the shadows to avoid being seen by the crowd of lycans circled in the audience above.

It was an arena alright made out of solid stone with an open sealing that revealed the storm showering down from the sky. Eerie grey clouds towering over the expanse made it appear more dark over the battlefield.

His eyes squinted as they both landed on the two opponents fighting. One was his target. The sole reason of his being here. Fargo, who was the pack leader fought against one of his own kind for reasons he wasn't sure but didn't care to ponder about.

From the looks of it Fargo was by far the winner. He left his opponent bruised and beaten badly. He was only in his human form. Just imagine what he was capable of if he was in his lycan body.

That thought may seem intimidating but once again Gareki didn't feel the slightest bit challenged. He kept his electric blue eyes stuck onto the fight. Studying Fargo's moves, taking them into account for latter purposes.

The hairs at the back of his neck rose as he sensed a presence close in from behind.

Instantly Gareki grabbed his dagger and whirled around only to feel a heavy weight push against his chest. A large paw shoved him against the iron gate. Their weight causing it to break. The dirt met up with his back as he slid against the ground from the lycan shoving against him.

Coming to a harsh stop he caught the eyes of the lycan above him. It's overbearing body standing on all fours. Fur an ash grey with murderous pale eyes with a snarl pointing down at him. "You're begging to die, Avatar!" A muffled voice spoke to him through his thoughts. The lycan snapped his jaws down at him. Gareki immediately reached up, folding his forearm right into it's mouth.

Sharp teeth sunk into his skin. Pain edged it's way into a growl deep in his throat. Gareki pushed his arm further into the lycan's mouth in order to prevent its massive body from crashing down on top of him. They struggled and scrambled against the mud. Finally Gareki regained his bearings, reaching down in the mud his hand found his dagger. He wasted no time at stabbing the dagger into the side of the lycan's neck before driving it down. Cutting clean through. A quick kill.

Both his own and the lycan's blood seeped down his arms and onto his shirt as he roughly pulled out his dagger and shoved the whimpering werewolf off of him. It struggled to get up from the ground as it's neck bled freely. Eyes sinking back into it's skull as death inched it's way further throughout it's body.

Gareki stood up, checking the crimson gashes on his forearm. They were already closing up but still hurt like a bitch. He glared at the lycan that'd attacked him before turning his cold stare onto the quiet crowd. All eyes were on him. So much for not gaining attention. He turned slowly to Fargo who'd finished his own fight. The pack leader's eyes had fallen onto his. No expression at all.

Not even for the unwanted death of one of his people.

Gareki turned his body to face him. Rain water drizzling down his face. Wet strands of hair falling into his eyes again.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever. Glares never once wavering away from the other.

Finally Fargo moved. He kicked away the lycan he'd been fighting and ordered him to get out of his sight. Gareki ignored the bruised werewolf as it passed by him.

Fargo however watched after him until he was entirely gone before redirecting his glare back onto the Avatar before him. Sighing he massaged his muscular bicep that had little to no scars or bruises at all which was saying a lot about his fighting skills.

"And here I thought we weren't going to see each other again so soon." Fargo's deep voice was passive.

Those first words annoyed Gareki. " You thought wrong."

"Can't blame me for wanting to thinking positive." His brown eyes tightened into a squint that sized Gareki up and down as if their earlier staring competition hadn't given him the opportunity to take in his full appearance. "Guardianship has done you a favor. You look older, stronger even."

"I didn't come here for you to appraise me." Gareki growled. Because of him being a Guardian now people thought of him in three categories. Either he was their savior, or they were envious of his power, and some thought of him as the enemy. He suspected Fargo to be the later in those three for obvious reasons.

A slight twitch of Fargo's lips pulled into a small smirk but left as soon as it'd come. "Then what did you come here for?"

Gareki clenched his hand into a fist. Patience being tested. "We both know why I'm here. Spare me the innocent act you're putting on. It isn't being believed in by me." He reached back and returned his dagger into its sheath before lifting up his hand and summoned his glaive. The very weapon that had chosen him as it's holder.

His grip ran over the frost covered black handle ringed with silver braces before pointing the long, jagged blade at Fargo. It felt heavy and strong in his hands and gave off a steady rhythm that matched the pulse of his magic. A reassurance of his power.

The pack leader chuckled to himself. "Tell me you aren't being serious? You're planning on fighting me in my own territory? It should be the other way around. This place isn't open to Avatars." He began walking clockwise causing Gareki to move in the same direction. Both of them staring each other down once more.

"It is now," Gareki said, his voice holding no room to argue.

Fargo smirked. "You want to die then?"

A clap of thunder boomed from above on cue making it rain harder.

Gareki ignored his question. "I know what you're doing. And you may think you're keeping it a secret but you're not. I let you off with a warning the last time I saw you opening the gate and this is how you repay me for keeping your ass alive? You go back and open it some more."

Another chuckle. "So that's what this is about. The gate to the Underworld? Wow, and here I thought you wouldn't find out." He wasn't even going to try and hide the truth which Gareki silently appreciated. His patience being somewhat at it's peek. He didn't have time to deal with lies.

"I've been keeping tabs on you since the first time I saw you near it."Gareki continued. " You're making a huge mistake. You're going to kill everyone in the Arcial Realm and for what?!" He snapped, voice echoing, face contorting into a scowl . "You're going to cause another Dark Age. Is that what you want?!"

Fargo stopped walking and so did Gareki.

"What I want is for my kind that has been trapped in the Underworld for centuries is to be free. The last Dark Age that took over the Arcial Realm has left them trapped beneath us all because of the original Guardians. I refuse to let them rot down there any longer."

Gareki shook his head knowing full well that he himself couldn't close the gate. Not without Yogi. Once it was open it would be hard to close again."And I refuse to let this world die because of your selfishness." He took a bold step forward towards Fargo. "Stay away from the gate or else you'll die by my hands. That's my last warning."

Another glare was exchanged between them before Gareki swiftly turned around and began walking off. He knew he came here to fight. He didn't know why he was giving them another chance. He supposed it was the good side of his heart taking over his choice making.

 _Dammit Yogi._ He thought.

A crunching sound went off behind him, sounding like bones cracking into position but he didn't stop nor turn around. It continued, only escalating once he reached the exit of the arena. That was when he stopped only to hear his name being said loud in his mind.

He heard pounding of running feet. He turned around fast to block whatever was coming with his glaive.

Fargo in his lycan form darted towards him full force. His powerful jaws clamping onto his glaive before attempting to rip it out of his grasp but ended up pulling Gareki into the air with it. He flew before landing a few yards away.

Growling, Fargo threw away the glaive and stampeded at Gareki for a second time.

The arena wasn't silent anymore. The lycans shouted out for a fight.

Gareki recovered; quickly evaluating himself that nothing on his body was broken. He moved to his hands and knees accessing the situation before deciding quickly on an action to defend himself.

Fargo made it to him. Mouth wide with sharp fangs ready to bite down but Gareki was ready. Two hands came in between his snout, forcing his mouth back open before it could come down on his head. He pried his mouth open easily. Strength growing. He then flung his body off to the side.

Fargo slid against the mud violently from the unexpected powerful throw. The Avatar was stronger just like he thought he would be. He barked at the challenge after recollecting his four-legged stance before running in his direction again. Pushing his legs hard to reach him faster than before.

Gareki having no time to form an attack spell drifted to the side with speed only an Avatar could muster before hooking both arms around Fargo's underbelly and tackled him to the ground once more. Pinning him there. A vicious hiss leaving his mouth as he stared down at him.

A threatening sound that gave off a warning to back down from the fight. But Fargo rejected the ultimatum.

Large paws swung through the air as his large lycan body tried to regain its footing. Not succeeding until he bit into Gareki's hood and began shaking his head wildly, pulling the Avatar into the air once more.

Gareki felt the wind rush past his face. His body flailing from side to side roughly as Fargo shook him.

In a rush to escape he loosened and pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and allowed himself to fall to the muddy ground. He landed in a crouch.

He glowered up at the large werewolf that stared down at him with menace, no longer shaking his head wildly. Blue eyes trailed down at the black materiel that once had been his jacket but was now a tattered mess hanging from the sharp teeth of the pack leader's mouth.

Gareki glared back up into his eyes. "You owe me a new one." Swiftly dragging his hand against the mud he sent an electric bolt flying into his face. A loud cry escaped his snout before an animalistic growl came and suddenly he threw himself at Gareki. Jaws open.

Gareki instantly rolled out of his way and leaped to his feet just as the warm breath of Fargo's mouth huffed onto his back followed up by a loud snap of sharp teeth that would've killed him if he had been a split second slower to get out of the way.

The lycan was persistent. He ran close behind him. Jaws wide and ready to chomp down. Gareki who grew irritated with the cat and mouse chase slid to an abrupt stop, turned and delivered an ice packed punch to his head sending him rolling violently to the far wall.

The stone crumbled on top of him from the harsh impact.

A cold breeze rushed past Gareki as he eyed his opponent. He could end this fight quickly. Why continue to waste time fighting when he knew he had immense power waiting to be unleashed.

It was his heart. It clouded his judgment again with the emotions Yogi had gifted him with. But he wouldn't allow them for much longer. Not for this.

He was an Avatar. It was time for him to fight like one. Never hesitate for the kill.

He glared into the furious brown eyes of the pack leader who rose up from his fall. A snarl on his snout.

Lifting his arm out he summoned his glaive. The cool black metal of it's handle flew into his grasp. The frost coating its surface gave a glow of blue light that resonated with the pulse of his magic. A heavy heartbeat between him and his weapon bonding together just by touch.

He held it out with both hands. The blade pointing dead straight at his opponent. Another cold breeze brushed past him seeming to cause the frost coating his glaive to glow even brighter.

Fargo saw the concentration behind the Avatar's eyes. He anticipated his next action before he could even commence it. If he didn't move to stop him now then he was dead. He shook himself from the debris before stampeding towards Gareki. Large paws pounding hard against the ground, mud kicking up with his determination to stay alive. His intention to kill this Guardian man standing before him.

Gareki didn't move. His eyes glued straight in front of him. He saw him running but that didn't waver his concentration. He focused on the magic flowing through his veins. The black ink that was curled and curved into perfectly drawn tribal tattoos along his arms came to life in a flash of turquoise.

A strong push coursed into his hands before pushing it's way up to the blade of his glaive causing it to glow as well before sparking to life with electricity.

Gareki peaked over the glow right into Fargo's wide eyes that stared right back into his. "You lose." He shot the beam right at him. The blast so strong it ripped his body into shreds.

Gareki witnessed it all. Watching him die without flinching or glancing away. His grip tightened on his weapon as the beam died down. The brightness shrunk back up into the dull darkness of the arena that now ran quiet with stiff lycans.

Lowering his glaive, he stared into the spot Fargo had been in. Only thing that remained now was a black mark of burnt soil where the powerful blast of his magic had impacted.

He had underestimated Fargo's strength for something stronger but as it turned out he hadn't even been a challenge.

Turning to the stadium where all eyes were glued to him he spoke up. "After what you've seen today, let's hope all of you understand that once I say something I expect you to follow it. Your leader is dead. You abide by my rules now. Stay away from the gate or you'll be dead too."

Having that said he gave one last long glare at the crowd before turning and leaving the arena.

This mission was over and now his priority was to get back to his kingdom before anyone noticed his absence.

* * *

Gareki closed the gate that lead into the lycans territory before taking his final leave up the damp stairs. No sooner had he climbed them his ear twitched and suddenly he was alert all over again. Appraising himself that he never truly allowed his guard to drop even in the most safest situations.

A purple needle that sparked to life in the darkness flew straight for him. He ducked, turned on his toes in that direction where it had came only to come face to face with a sharp blade. Moonlight reflecting off of it.

Reclaiming his stance, he stood up. Eyed the guard before him before swiftly twisting and smacked him with the heel of his swinging foot. He went flying. Back slamming against a tree. He didn't get back up after that.

Gareki kept his distance as he eyed the man's uniform. The royal blue fabric with silver armor. This was worn by his kingdom. Which only meant. . .

Before he could finish the thought, he was surrounded by his own people. Blades raised and stern eyes were placed upon him.

He surveyed the scene in front of him, unanswered questions beginning to swarm in his head.

"Drop the glaive, Gareki. This will all be easier if you gave up now."

His eyes squinted at the voice coming from behind. He turned and saw Avia moving towards him. Now a women who matured both mentally and physically over the years that'd passed. She no longer appeared a teenager. She moved out of the shade from the trees and into the moonlight, revealing her caramel brown skin, grey eyes and black hair that flowed down her back tied into a braid.

She was the sole commander of the guards in their kingdom. She was beautiful but deadly if you pushed her the wrong way. Definitely a shared inheritance by her half brother, Seth. Seth the man he had locked up years ago in the Ice Castle's dungeon after he'd attempted to kill Yogi during the war they'd fought in order to reclaim the Sun Kingdom.

She stopped in front of him. Eyes boring into his. She lifted her hand and offered him another black jacket, one from his wardrobe no doubt. "I figured you'd need it. Cover yourself up. You're covered in blood."

Eyeing her warily, he snatched the jacket and swung it onto his toned, lean, figure that'd been sculpted from the past years of hard training."What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, grabbing ahold of his glaive tightly. He refused to let it go until he had a good reason to.

She wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't happy to see her. Mainly because he wanted to keep his being here a secret. He may have told her all about the havoc happening between him and the lycans but if anyone had seen her leave the castle with the intent of locating his whereabouts, then they would grow suspicious.

He didn't want that. If anyone knew what was happening with the Underworld's gate then an outbreak of panic would start.

The last Dark Age that'd happened was enough to make people all over the Arcial Realm fight for survival and turn against one another. Imagine it happening all over again.

He didn't want to think about it. It was a dark image of misery. "You shouldn't be here," he said coolly. His eyes continued to burn into hers but she boldly stared back. Always the stubborn one. That much hadn't changed about her.

"I'm here for a purpose." She took another step towards him. " Queen Larisa has ordered to see you immediately. I have to escort you."

"What's the purpose of having all these blades pointing at me?" He nodded his head at the guards. Never taking his eyes off her.

Avia paused for second as if deciding what was best to say. "You're in big trouble. Not only does your mother want to see you, but the Covinent has asked for you as well."

Every muscle in his body tensed at that. The Covinent was a government where the big wigs were. They were the true leaders of the Avatarian race and took laws _**very**_ seriously. If they wanted him then he obviously had broken one.

The broken law that he had tried so hard to keep hidden. He knew it before she could even say it.

"Gareki," Avia continued, her face softening slightly. "They know about your relationship with Yogi."

Jaw clenching, he didn't say a word. Thoughts ran through his head. He wondered how they could've found out. He made sure he was discreet about his relations with Yogi. The only people who lived in his kingdom and were the only ones who could tell anyone because they knew about it was Avia and Seth.

Seth. . .

He was supposed be locked up. Unless. . . he broke out.

Gareki's face turned stone cold at the assumption he was thinking of or rather the truth. Seth had let the cat out of the bag. He was going to kill him when he saw him and no one would stop him from doing so this time.

During his quiet quarrel inside his mind he dropped his focus on Avia who quickly pulled out one of the same purple needles he'd seen earlier and aimed to strike him on the side of his neck but he caught her in the corner of his eye and instantly gripped her wrist, stopping her mid way. The needle in her fist inches away from his throat.

He glared at her. "You better have a good explanation for this."

Furrowing her brows she kneed him in the abdomen making him double over but not before throwing her off to the side. She fell against the dirt but scrambled to regain her footing, needle still in hand. "Hold him!"

Gareki ignored the aching in his stomach and held off the guards moving towards him. All of them coming at once.

Avia took advantage of his distraction and lounged the needle at him.

Gareki fought against the many hands of the guards right as he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. He grunted, reaching back to grab it but Avia beat him to it.

He shoved her back in an attempt to keep her away, she stumbled back with the needle in her hand, stained with his blood.

It only took him a second to figure out what she had done. One look at the purple needle gave it away.

His hands shook but not from the rage he was feeling. It was spreading faster than he imagined.

He took a step towards her. "I should kill you—!" Weakly dropping his glaive after trying to lift it towards her, he sank to his knees, allowing his hands to assist him from keeping the rest of his body from the ground. He was losing fast though.

Ethereal. He felt the poison flow into his veins all over his body making him weak, disoriented and worst of all, powerless. Colors mixed into a cacophony. His sense of smell and taste varied from sweet and spicy to strong and frail.

There was a feeling of calm and panic all at once. He couldn't figure out what he was experiencing.

He hit the ground without realizing. Strength failing him as he stared up at the colorful sky with a dazed expression. His breathing turned slow as the darkness began to creep over him.

He tried to fight it. But however much he resisted it only overcame him more.

Avia appeared above him. He wanted to shove her and demand why she poisoned him. But he couldn't. He was feeling too good and too bad at the same time. But mostly tired.

"I'm sorry, but this needed to be done. The Covinent doesn't want you to make any resistance knowing that you're a Guardian with strong power. But know this. . ." she leaned down towards his ear. "I'm on your side."

With those final words floating in his conscience he blacked out.

* * *

Time passed in a blur. He noticed that as soon as he woke up.

Vibrations coming from beneath shook him further awake. His eyes flew open. Slits dilating inside his irses. Darting around in a rush to figure out where he was. The scene in front of him was blurry and bright. Shrouded in white light.

It was morning and yet he was already awake. Avia had slipped up. She could've given him a bigger dose of Ethereal. He would've been even weaker by now but he wasn't.

He may have still felt a bit of nausea but he was more aware and could still feel the flow of his magic. If it had been a bigger dose then he would be out cold for a much more longer period and wouldn't be able to use his magic for hours.

This was his first time having that poison in his system but that didn't mean he hadn't done his research. He didn't know it would feel so confusing, a swirl of sensations, smells and tastes. It was weird. He didn't like it.

In fact he wished it hadn't of been found out and used for the past 5 years. The place of origin still unknown.

He continued looking at his surroundings, waiting for the white blur to subside. Once he could finally see he noticed he was inside a carriage. Head down low to his chest he looked aside from his hair that hung in his eyes and saw two guards sitting on either side of him. Ones that were from his kingdom.

He moved one arm slightly and instantly found that his hands were in metal cuffs behind his back. Not magic proof though. They must've been confident that Ethereal was enough to keep him from using magic. They were in for a rude awakening.

"You're awake." Spoke a voice.

He tilted his head up and glared at Avia who sat with one leg folded over the other in front of him. She looked passive when he stared at her coldly but a small bit of guilt showed in her eyes.

"I know how this must look. I'm only following orders—"

"Could've given me a damn warning—"

She scoffed. "Like you would've allowed me to poison you in the first place." She sounded skeptical. "You would've declined it either way."

He let out a hiss between his teeth. "Bullshit."

Her shoulders sunk. "Gareki, listen. I'm the only one inside the Covinent who's going to be on your side. I'm going to help you anyway I can in order to lower the trial they're going to give you."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't be having a trial if it weren't for your goddamn brother. Tell me how he got out of his cell?"

She hesitated causing his patience to waver.

"Tell me!" He snapped.

"I don't know." Her voice sounded authoritative. " My guards were watching him. I was out scouting the perimeter of the castle."

"You have no idea what you've done," Gareki said bitterly, hands moving into fists. " This is both yours and my fault. I should've killed him when I had the chance instead of letting you and Yogi talk me out of it!"

Avia leaned forward staring at him with a sudden cold air. " _ **Don't**_ kill him. Think about what you're wanting to do. The Covinent nor I would stand for it. You'll be on your own in there. Promise me you won't try to kill him."

He looked at her as if what she'd said sounded stupid, which it did in his opinion. "You honestly think I care about where my actions in there get me? I'm already dead! I broke a law. A very important one. I'm not dying alone. Seth had this coming. I don't need you on my side. I don't need anyone on my side."

Her eyes were wide. She swallowed hard before slowly sitting back in her seat. She couldn't stop him, she knew. It wasn't best to fight. Gareki was her prince, fighting against royal blood would be highly inappropriate. She dropped the subject and tried to remain calm that her brother would probably die.

But she remained skeptical. Gareki still had the poison flowing through his veins. His magic and strength were neutralized. There was no chance of him being able to fight. Seth had a chance to live.

A long pause before she spoke up again. "They'll be after Yogi. The Covinent. I'm sure you already know what that means."

Gareki's eyes hardened towards the window to his left. Of course he knew what that meant. Yogi would be hunted down and killed.

"He'll be safe though," she said sternly. "I know how you feel about him even after all this time. Even though you don't mention him out loud, I understand how worried you are for him—"

"You _**don't**_ understand anything." He sliced his cold eyes back onto her's. "I don't want your concern about me and him at all. I don't want you to speak his name."

"No! You need to hear this. I know you still love him. I don't know why ever since you parted ways you act like it was all in the past! Like you two never met. You're bitter all over again. Yogi wouldn't have wanted this from you—"

"As if you know what he wanted!" He yelled. "You don't know him like I do so stop talking like you get it."

Silence filled the carriage again.

Gareki pushed back into his seat, jaw tight with clenched teeth. He turned his glare away from her and stared out the window again.

He didn't want to think about Yogi now. Ethereal was making his emotions on edge. Making his temper way more sensitive than before. He needed to get a grip and focus. That wasn't going to happen with his Guardian link on his mind.

The brightness outside gradually faded into a blue atmosphere mixing in with the cacophony of northern lights making the vast ground of thick ice reflect it's bright colors.

Snow fell in big tufts. He looked beyond it and saw an overbearing expanse carved into a mountain covered in snow and ice. They were headed straight for it.

This was the Covinent. Most feared coming here. The higher-ups weren't all too pleasant to those who broke the laws. Or rather they weren't friendly to anyone they had to come across. At least that's what he heard. First time he'd even been here.

As for his attitude towards being here, he felt oddly calm.

The carriage made its way up the spiraling ramp of the mountain. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cushion of his seat.

Was his life really going to end here.

He wasn't afraid to die. That ship had sailed a long time ago.

There wasn't much he could do. The law he'd broken wasn't to be taken lightly. All he could do was accept his fate.

As for what would become of the Arcial Realm. He was able to stop the lycans from opening the Underworld's gate. But with him being dead in the next few hours who was to say it wouldn't open any further.

"I want you to watch over the gate after I'm gone." He spoke low.

She lifted her head, intrigued. "You were able to stop them?"

"I killed Fargo. But that won't stop another pack leader from coming along and taking over what Fargo started after I'm dead. I can't close or lock the gate without him."

She almost asked who he was referring to by 'him' but a split second later she knew he was talking about Yogi. "Okay."

Gareki's voice hardened. "I _**don't**_ need you to just agree. I need you to take this seriously. Another Dark Age could happen."

She tensed at this information. This was news to her. Gareki had limited everything he'd told Gabriel and her up until this point.

"Are you kidding?" She breathed shakily. Fear overcoming her features.

"I never kid." His voice was resolute.

"I will watch over." Her eyes remained trained on his silently telling him she was adamant on the last task he had for her.

The vibrations beneath him ceased. Averting his eyes away from her he looked outside and saw the Covinent doors just a few yards away. They were here.

The doors to the carriage opened and both guards on either side of him grabbed his arms and ushered him out. Avia followed from behind before leading them to the entrance.

Gareki's boots crunched through the thick layers of snow. No sooner had he gotten out of the carriage the gelid temperature sunk into his pores driving away more of Ethereal from his system.

More of his strength returned. Not a moment too soon either. He felt his veins pulsing with adrenaline.

He wanted to see Seth. Put his life to an end. He wasn't dying alone today. He was sure of that.

Avia reached the large gates where two sentinels awaited them. Their eyes locked onto Gareki's before averting to her.

"My name is Avia, chief of the Western Citedel's guards.' She spoke, "I've been given the task to escort prince, Gareki inside to receive trial by Queen Larisa's orders. Let me through."

"Your mark?" Asked one of them ruggedly. He held skepticism on his freshly shaven features.

Tightening her lips, she raised her wrist and waved her left hand over it. As soon as her palm glided over her wrist ignited in a flash of blue light. Ice burning a symbol into her skin was the mark they wanted to see to prove if she was who she said she was.

Gareki assumed that glamour spells took place here as much as it did every where else in the Arcial Realm. They were too skeptical to believe in her identity.

After giving her mark a moment's notice the guards finally let them inside. The gates pushed open loudly, gradually revealing the wide, long hall that led straight to the courtroom. Other halls ran on either side of the main hall to other rooms Gareki had no interests of caring about.

His mind was set on what was more important.

The walk to the courtroom gates went by quickly and soon he found himself anticipating what lay ahead.

Avia placed her hands against the doors but before pushing them open, she turned to him with a look of liability. Her lips moved as if she weren't sure how to say what was on her mind. " Before we step in here and let your life end, I want to let you know it was an honor serving you. And if possible Yogi happens to come back into our realm I'll make sure he's in good hands and let him know you never forgot about him."

For a second he thought not to say anything but her words had moved him. Made him feel respect towards her. "Thanks," he said flatly.

Nodding once she turned away and pushed the doors open, standing up straight as all eyes in the room landed on them. The chattering of voices dying abruptly once they caught sight of the Guardian in chains.

The 4 regions of Avatarian kingdoms all sat in the room. Northern, Eastern, Southern, and his own kingdom Western.

Taking in a breath from his nose, Gareki spoke a quiet, " let's go."

Avia stepped into the room, the two guards behind Gareki moving him forward after her.

He kept his eyes glued strait, ignoring the pressure of being stared at by hundreds of eyes in the room. He felt the curiosity of those who hadn't seen him before, the disgust of those who knew his wrong doings, the disappointment of those who knew him personally. Every sensation of those stares weighed on his shoulders. But he kept moving, not allowing them to get under his skin.

Avia stopped in the center of the circular room where the stage was located for the three higher-ups to sit. They weren't there yet but he saw his mother sitting in the awaiting chair stationed next to the stage.

Her cold icy eyes settling on him right away. Standing up she made her way over to him.

"You!" She didn't sound happy.

She stopped before him. "How dare you?" Her voice shook behind clenched fangs. Her slit eyes blazing blue. "How dare you call yourself an Avatar after what you've done?!"

He kept silent which happened to be a bad move.

Queen Larisa slapped her son harshly. The sound echoing in the silent room. "Answer me boy!"

Gareki turned his head to face forward once more from the impact of the slap. He looked unbothered. His voice sounding even more so. "I feel nothing. I am not ashamed."

She slapped him again. Her face tensing up in anger. "I cannot stand to look at you any longer. You failed me and your kingdom. The enemy has disturbed your mind so let him kill you then. You are no longer a son of mine or a ruler of a kingdom. Let those titles be robbed of you." Swiftly she turned away, long black hair waving perfectly about her back as she walked off.

Those words stung, he wouldn't lie. He didn't bother expressing the pain on his face though.

The room grew silent once more, but not long after his mother's rant the higher-ups entered the room. Taking their place on the stage in their seats.

The first of the three was a little girl, Jenesis, looking like the age of an 11 year old. But he didn't let that fool him.

Just like the other two higher-ups he'd learned about her while growing up.

The girl may have looked like a child but she was older than anyone in the room. She'd been cursed as a baby that forced her body to stop maturing. Her magic level was nothing to oversee. It was said that all three of them were born with magical abilities not normal for an Avatar.

Jenesis, with shoulder length, pale mint colored hair and icy grey eyes like diamonds, had the ability to take away magic from any breathing life form. A scary power to have that everyone feared. No one ever tried to get on her bad side.

Zander, the man to the right of her had a low cut beard with black hair tied back into a braid along his back. His eyes a piercing blue. He had a bit of muscle on him but his magic was the second strongest out of the three of them. He could manipulate magic inside your body, turning it against you till it's practically blowing up your insides. His magic could kill you to put it bluntly.

Gevic, the man standing on her left was a man of not many words or expression. He just stood and examined with those odd yellow eyes of his. His hair was snow white and long. He was handsome but weird. His magical ability was to inflict pain with only a stare.

"Kneel before us." Spoke Jenesis, voice soft like a child's.

Avia, as well as Gareki and the guards took a knee and bowed their heads. A sign of respect.

Jenesis stood up from her chair and walked down to them until she stopped right in front of Gareki. "Stand up, prince."

He stood, towering over her.

Her eyes bore into his thoughtfully. She lifted a hand and pushed his hair away from his forehead. An amused smirk pulled at her lips. "What a sight you are." She sighed in awe. Her smirk revealed a perfect toothy smile showing off her sharp fangs. She kept her hand in his hair before gently moving her fingertips down the structure of his cheekbones and jaw before allowing her thumb to caress his plump bottom lip.

"First time I laid my eyes on a Guardian, and he happens to be the handsome son of Queen Larisa herself." She smirked. "A shame that you ended up here. I find it surprising that someone like you with a father who died by an Outsider's hand has said to be in love with one of their kind. Not to mention other things I've heard about your relationship with this said man. I don't know if I should believe it though considering I've never seen it."

"It's true," I said boldly but formally. "It's true that I am in love with one of them. I hated him at first but he saw through my judgment and I saw through his. He's different from the others. No bad intention at all."

She pulled her hand away, eyes hardening as if he'd just said something absurd, which he had. Her nice- innocent demeanor disappeared in a blink of an eye into something more harsh and serious. "I hope you understand that everything they've done to us has left our kingdoms in a hectic state. None of their kind could possibly be good."

" _ **He**_ is." Gareki emphasised. "In the past he helped me keep both the Queen's and King's crowns of Kiridian Empire safe from being stolen by the Fire District. He fought along side me when he could've sided with them and stole the crowns as well. But he didn't."

She shook her head still in denial. "Whatever the past has said about him it is in the past it is the future now. People change, you certainly have from what I've heard. Despite you saying he is good I cannot just overturn the fact that you two have. . . _ **mated**_ with each other. That's another crime."

The room filled with gasps and chatter of disgust and shock.

Gareki sighed in irritation. Seth really let loose every secret including the sex bit which seemed to be extra knowledge that the higher-ups didn't need to know about.

"I'm not going to lie." His voice remained calm and formal. "We did mate. And I'm going to tell you just like I did to my mother, I don't feel ashamed for anything that portrays to him. He may be the enemy in your eyes but I am telling you now that he isn't evil like the Outsiders we've come across."

Jenesis took a moment to stare at him before turning to the other two higher-ups. They spoke silently, trying to come up with a decision. Finally she turned back to face him.

"I truly wish there were other circumstances that could save your life. But as you know for the sake of the Avatarian race we follow laws for protective purposes. You've broken those purposes not only one but two laws. That's immediate death without trial. You may be a Guardian but you do not overturn the laws of your own race."

"Understood," Gareki said, staring hard at the far wall. This was it. He was going to die just like that.

Avia quickly stepped forward. "No!"

The room grew silent at her outburst.

The three higher-ups eyed her with distaste.

"Excuse me?" Jenesis glared at her for the unannounced interruption.

"My apologizes, your greatness but please allow him another chance at living. This world needs him. He's the only one who can protect us."

"Have you not been listening?" Jenesis got in her face the best she could with her short height. "No one, not even him can disregard the law."

"I know but—"

"If you know, don't bother trying to save him. It's done and decided." She turned to walk away.

"Let him marry!" Avia continued, a fire in her eyes.

Gareki gave her a look like she were crazy but she ignored him.

Jenesis stopped but didn't turn around.

Avia clenched her hands into fists. "Shouldn't that be enough to redirect his wrong doings. He'll marry an Avatar and make things right as if he'd never been with an Outsider."

Silence in the court traveled long and tense with anticipation.

Gareki averted his eyes over to Avia, mouthing 'what the hell are you doing' to her.

She mouthed back 'trying to save your life'.

Gareki rolled his eyes. She couldn't just leave things how they were even though she knew he had accepted his fate. He didn't want to get married off just to be innocent. He would be breaking his blood oath with Yogi.

He opened his mouth to decline but Jenesis spoke up, turning back to them. " I'll allow him to marry Donte Ivins of the Northern Citadel Ice Kingdom considering both of your kingdoms have been getting into the most arguments about land. It'll be nice not having to fight anymore knowing that both your kingdoms will be joined together. I hope this isn't a problem." She looked up into the crowd where a balcony was situated. "Is it, Donte?"

Furrowing his brows, Gareki looked up in the same direction she was looking, that's when his mind went blank the moment his eyes caught sight of him. A man around his age sat in a chair with his head supported by his hand, looking as if he were done with this meeting, but the moment Gareki looked up at him the light shade of Donte's amber eyes caught instantly with his, holding intent and curiosity, they captured him in, leaving him feeling weak. Burgundy strands of hair fell perfectly over his forehead. The features of his olive face making anyone stop and stare for the longest period of time.

But the reason for him being completely handsome wasn't why Gareki stared at him feeling breathless. The moment their eyes met he felt odd and out of place. His eyes began to feel the sensation of fatigue.

He felt like he knew this person for the longest of time but was now being reunited. Oddly enough that didn't seem right. A small part of him felt like he hadn't met this man in his life.

He shook his head, turning away from his eyes, blinking rapidly to get his mind off of that strange thought and sensation. He needed to put an end to this even if it meant saving his life he didn't want to live a life with another man knowing he was breaking the bond Yogi and he had."It is a problem," he said loudly, voice hard. Jenesis turned back to him. Gareki !et her eyes, "I'm _**not**_ marrying him. I refuse to."

Jenesis came up to him. looking at him like he were crazy. "You want to die then?" she spat angrily.

Gareki didn't look back up at Donte. He wanted to rid himself of that weird feeling he had just gotten.

"With all do respect the relationship I had with that Outsider is one that cannot be broken so easily," Gareki continued to stare her straight in the eyes. " We're practically bonded together. Not only that, but I made a blood oath to stay with only him for the rest of my life. The consequences of breaking it is death. No matter how you look at it, I'm going to die either way, and I'd rather die being loyal to him instead of being in an arranged marriage. "

Avia's face turned tense. She hadn't known anything about Gareki's blood oath to Yogi. She wasn't saving his life after all. Dread sank in after realizing this. She could do nothing to save him.

Jenesis's eyes sparked a light blue from her impending anger. "Out of all the cases I've been witnessed to in this court yours is by far the most frustrating. Every Avatar that has ever stepped in here has fought for their lives but you throw it away. You don't care to live!?"

Gareki's voice was straight forward as ever. "I do care to live but I'm also not afraid to die—"

"The words spoken by a true traitor."

Every muscle in Gareki's body tensed with the sound of that familiar voice.


	4. See You Again

In the corner of Gareki's eye he saw Avia become stiff as well. She closed her eyes tightly, already anticipating the bad things that were bound to happen once he turned around.

Gareki could feel his magic bubbling inside him like an ice cold fire ready to lurch out. His eyes snapped towards the figure to the far left of the courtroom who stepped into view. Seth walked casually towards the center of the room. Hands in his pockets as his boots clicked against the solid floor made of shining ice.

The room silenced at his presence as if they too felt the tension within the courtroom.

His white hair was cut shorter than it was before and much like Avia, he too had grown with maturity.

Gareki's eyes darkened into royal blue from his boiling anger. " _ **You**_." He gritted out venomously. Pulling against his chained hands but both guards pushed him to his knees, keeping their hands firmly pressed on both his shoulders to keep him from standing back up.

Seth stopped a short distance away from him and gave him a glower. "Long time no see, traitor."

Gareki nodded his head to the side, whipping his hair from his eyes."Can't say I'm happy to see you after all these years of you being imprisoned," Gareki remarked. "Looks like jail made you grow a pair. You just couldn't keep quiet for shit. You must've really wanted me to kill you."

One of Seth's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly in offense. " You're getting what you deserve." He began pacing back and forth, slowly. "I warned you what would happen. I could've ended his life— saving you in advance of ever having to come here— but no, you just had to stop me. That Outsider really made you dig your own grave. None of this is my fault," he paused, looking at him again. . . "It's yours."

Pins and needles gradually began to sting Gareki's hands beneath the metal cuffs as his magic fueled by his anger increased.

"Yogi shouldn't have been any of your concern, but that's alright because when I die today you're coming with me," Gareki threatened boldly without so much as a single glance at Jenesis and the other two higher-ups. He had wanted this fight to commence between him and Seth for so long and he wouldn't allow anyone to come between his goal. Even it was the higher-ups.

Seth opened his mouth to say something else but Jenesis interrupted. "Enough!" She eyed both of them lethally. "You've confessed the secrets of prince Gareki, and as promised your life imprisonment is lifted. You may leave the courtroom. You are no longer needed," she said to Seth strictly.

But he didn't leave. Instead he provoked Gareki even further.

"No," Seth said in a tone fit for an argument. He paced over to Gareki, kneeling before him.

Avia watched with a grave look on her face as if she were anticipating the worst despite her earlier assumption of Gareki not being able to harm her brother due to Ethereal. But she felt like she needed to be on guard just in case.

"Seth." She warned but he ignored her. His eyes staying directly on Gareki.

"You made a big mistake telling them about me." Gareki glared darkly at him.

For the first time in forever, Gareki saw him smirk. A gesture of smug triumph. He thought he won this little battle between them. But he didn't, Gareki was going to make sure of that.

"How are you possibly going to kill me when you're poisoned? You have no magic."

Gareki eyed Avia who stood tense before averting his eyes back onto Seth's. "That's just the thing about Ethereal. You actually have to give the victim a bigger dose in order for it to fully affect that person's magic." Seth's smirk slowly went flat as realization hit. He turned to his sister. "Avia—!"

Gareki's body swarmed with electricity. His magic finally being at it's peak to unleash itself from within him. Seth could only stare wide eyed as Gareki looked up at him with glowing white eyes beaming with static as well. He struck him with a bolt square in the chest forcing him to fall back from the strong impact.

At the same time Gareki yanked his wrists apart, breaking the cuffs holding him before forcing himself to a stand.

Both guards nearest him made action to hold him captive once more.

Without taking his eyes off Seth he shot both men with static that sent them paralyzed against the ground.

Eyes still blazing he darted for Seth who lay on the ground recovering from the first blow.

"Gareki!" Avia screamed. Everything happened fast and turned into chaos.

The court all rose to a stand to see the fight that was about to unfold. Murmurs filled the room. Anticipation, outrage, concern. All voices jumbled together in one loud frenzy.

Seth saw him coming and in an attempt to save his own skin, he formed a blade made from ice, reaching to strike him with it but with one swing from Gareki's ice covered fist it shattered into tiny pieces.

His eyes widened as his prince landed a hard stomp onto his abdomen . His body sunk a little into the ground from the force of the hit. The ground cracking into a crater beneath his body.

But that wasn't enough to keep him down. Avatarian's were built tougher than that.

Seth threw a glowing fist of his own magic at him but Gareki caught it in his firm grasp. Fingers tightening further around Seth's in an iron grip. Thick ice crawled from Gareki's touch onto Seth's limb.

His eyes hardened up at Gareki's as they glared each other down close face to face. "You're not stronger than me," Gareki said deeply. The electricity snapped wildly around him.

"I don't give a damn if you're a Guardian! I'm not dying by your hands!" Seth pulled back his other fist, moved to hit him square in the face with ice coated knuckles but Gareki gripped that one too just as tightly as the first.

"That's where you're wrong." Raising his foot he stamped down on his abdomen again, sinking him deeper into the floor before letting go of his fists. He stepped back, watching his handy work. "The fight has just started and you're already grounded. I may be a Guardian but you're an Avatar. So fight like one! Get up and fight me!"

A battle cry left Seth's throat as he swung his fists to the ground causing sharp needles of ice to break free . They headed straight for him.

Gareki folded his arms before pushing them forward. A powerful frigid wind causing them all to shatter before they could even touch him. Looking up he didn't see Seth but he instantly felt a presence coming down on him from behind.

Turning around he saw Seth falling towards him, sword raised and was now aiming a rush of water that had been turned into small shards of ice down at him in the size of a vast wave.

"That's enough, both of you!" Jenesis's outburst rang out. But neither of them stopped at her outburst, being too enthralled in fighting one another.

Gareki pushed his hands out in front of him before pushing them to either side causing the vast wave of ice to break apart, missing him entirely. While doing this he formed a static forcefield around himself just as Seth came down with his blade.

Upon impact with the forcefield his body shook back from the static coursing around his body. He hit the ground hard. The floor breaking as his body dragged roughly against it.

"This ends here!"

Gareki averted his glare over to where Jenesis and the other two higher-ups stood on the stage preparing themselves to use their magic on him."It ends when I say it ends." He stepped towards them, eyes zapping wildly as two strong beams of electricity shot free from them and hit the stage.

A loud crash of rock and ice collided once the two lasers hit its structure. The entire court making a fuss because of his inappropriate actions.

The stage crumbled causing all 3 higher-up to fall into a sinkhole.

Gareki ceased his fire before accessing the damage he had made to make sure they wouldn't interfere once more.

Seth moved to make an attack spell on him while his back was turned but Gareki's senses warned him of his movements. He turned, grasped him tightly by the throat and flung his body far across the room, sending a bolt of electricity after him that only made his impact with a pillar more violent. It toppled over into chopped up pieces of ice.

Both elements of magic within him swirled and rumbled inside of him like a storm from his fury.

In the corner of his eye he saw Jenesis along with the two other higher-ups recovering from their fall. Sending guards his way. They were going to stop him. Not if he had anything to prevent that.

He channeled magic into his hands, already deciding where he was going to use it. He parted his legs, raised a clenched fist and aimed it at the ground. Ready to punch it.

"Gareki!"

He looked up into the grim face of Avia, her own magic swarming about her hands. Targeting him with floating spears of ice. "Don't make me do this!"

"Get out of my way, Avia! You can't stop me. You're only wasting your time."

"I'm saving my brother."

Gareki's eyes hardened. " You'll die along with him."

She shook her head in firm denial. "You won't kill me. I'm the only one who can protect Yogi if the Covinent ever finds him."

His face hardened at her remark. She was right and he knew it. He couldn't risk Yogi's life any further."True, but I'm not afraid to hurt you."

She didn't move.

"I warned you," he said.

With hands swarmed with static he hit the ground with a fist. The atmosphere thrashing with a powerful current of electricity that sparked everywhere. Brightening up the entire court in a flash of blue.

The ground erupted in waves, kicking up rock and ice all around in a wild flurry. It sent everyone flying against the farthest corners of the room.

Avia fell back. She rolled against the floor until she held herself against a pillar near the far wall. Her black hair bellowing in the cold wind Gareki unleashed. Reaching back she pulled out one of the purple needles covered in the poison of Ethereal.

If Gareki didn't want to stop then she would have to force him. She didn't want to do this again. But for the sake of her brother, the Covinent and the four nations of Avatarian's safety, she had to.

Looking up she saw him pick up Seth's weakened body by the throat with one hand while his other held flat as if he were going to strike it through his chest like a blade.

Panic washed through her as memories of her parents deaths ran rampant behind her eyes. She was afraid to be alone. To feel that same emptiness of someone close to her dying. Seth was all she had left and she wouldn't allow anyone to take him away from her.

Gritting her teeth she aimed and with a push of her magic she flicked the needle right at Gareki. It zipped clean through the air, unaffected by the currents of wind controlled with Gareki's manipulation.

And just as he made the move to kill Seth the needle struck him in the back of his neck. She threw another at him. It struck him on his neck just like the last.

Gareki stuttered in his movements. A cross between wanting to finish killing off Seth and trying to keep standing. But Ethereal took over him twice as fast with both needles of poison flowing into his bloodstream.

The electricity zapping freely around his body slowly died down as he shakily dropped Seth and fell to his knees. He shakily reached up to his neck and yanked out both needles. Heavy breaths escaped his lips as he lazily glared up at Avia with those electrified eyes that died back into a blue-grey, no longer brimming with his element.

He clenched his fingers around the needles as anger creased his features. Wet strands of hair fell in front of his eyes as he reached up towards her with a hand. His fingers lingered with a few strings of static as he planned on shooting her with a bolt of lightning but his last effort was never met. The anger fell away from his face as his eyes rolled back, eyelids closing as his body toppled over to the floor.

He fainted. The heavy currents of cold wind that had been manipulated by his magic stopped blowing as soon as he fell.

The court remained silent. All waited for the next order by the higher-ups.

Jenesis straightened up along with Gevic and Zander. She looked around the court, taking in all the damage. One Guardian had done this. Only one. She could imagine the amount of damage made if both Guardians had been here. The Covinent surely would not be standing.

No one appeared to be hurt too badly. Only a few cuts and broken limbs.

Her eyes soon fell on Gareki who lay unconscious in the center of the room.

Her face turned stone cold. "I want him locked away in the strongest confinements we have and upon him waking up he shall suffer death in the public eye of all four nations of Avatarians."

Guards wasted no time to gather him up.

Avia could only watch with disappointment as she held her brother close. She could do nothing more.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **1 DAY LATER**

The light shown bright. Like an orb.

Blinding like the sun.

Dazed confusion swam in his mind as he blinked continuously from the light. A heavy sinking sensation weighed throughout his entire body. Like weights had been settled on top of him.

He took a moment to take everything in with lazy unresponsive eyes that stared up at the ceiling as he laid on his back. Finally for what felt like an hour, he sat up from the floor with stiff muscles.

How long had he been lying there like this while being unconscious. Long enough. His body ached from the floor.

His lips and throat were dry. He could mildly taste the poison and that was his ticket that recovered his memory. He had been so close. He had Seth in his grasp and only needed to deliver one last strike but **she** interfered like he warned her not to.

Avia. He came close to killing her. His mind clouded by anger and his desperate goal to kill her brother. He hadn't thought about Yogi's was selfish.

At the same time he felt both grateful and frustrated that she had poisoned him before he could kill her. Grateful because she was still alive to protect Yogi. But In other words frustrated that his goal hadn't been fulfilled. That's what made him pissed.

A shock though that he was still alive. He would've thought Jenesis would kill him in his sleep after disobeying her orders in the court but here was. Locked up in some wide boxed room made of thick ice with his hands cuffed. Unable to break them due to them being magic proof.

Soon though he found another reason. Ethereal had wiped him clean of his magic and strength. Meaning 24 hours would go by without him being able to use it.

"This just keeps getting better and better." He spoke bitterly down at his cuffs.

Looking up he had another look around while pushing himself to his feet on weak legs. He fell against the wall for support. The poison had taken a lot more out of him than he had anticipated. Just doing something simple as standing up proved to be difficult and tiring.

The walls were thick just like he'd imagined they'd be. The ice that made them up was tough and would be hard to break through. So even without his magic the little bit of strength he had left despite the poison wouldn't do him any favors with helping him escape.

What was his plan. Would he die now with Seth still alive. From how things were going that's what he imagined would end up happening. There wasn't another choice and he hated it.

He stayed leaned against the wall lost in thought before hearing a ruckus come from outside his imprisonment. Looking up towards the overbearing locked double doors he heard a man speak. An unfamiliar voice.

"Evening gentlemen."

"You're not allowed back here," said a guard.

"I'm not restricted by you. I came here for someone of important value. Step aside."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through. Even if you are a superior I can only take word from one of the higher-ups."

"Well that's too bad." Said the calm voice of the intruder. " I guess I'm going to need to force my way through."

Before the guard could even reply the sound of a blade cutting through flesh rang out before a heavy thud hit the doors.

More guards yelled with warning demands and questions. But once more they were followed up with a blade slicing into flesh. A scuffle broke out. Swords were drawn. Metal against metal echoed on the other side of the doors. Who ever was the victor of the fight didn't hesitate for the kill. The fight only lasted within seconds.

"Shit." Gareki muttered as he braced himself for what was to come as he heard footsteps walking up to his cell. This was the worst possible moment to not be able to use his magic. He waited and listened. For a moment the footsteps stopped as they reached the doors, leaving a couple heartbeats of silence before another loud thud interrupted.

 _Bang. . .bang. . .bang. . ._

The sound of something metal slammed against the doors. Chipping away the ice.

He watched as the doors flew open. Shards of ice flying. A large dent being in the center of both. Whatever had hit them had been strong. Looking up he saw a man come into view as he stepped into the cell. Amber eyes instantly fell on Gareki.

No sooner had Gareki seen him he knew who he was. "Donte?" He breathed quietly with a small furrow of his brows. Donte Ivins stood before him holding a war hammer, glowing orange over his shoulder.

"Gareki." He nodded his head once in greeting. "About time we saw each other again. Long time no see." His voice was deeply laced with a British accent which was common amongst the Northern Citadel.

Gareki kept himself guarded. He wasn't sure what to feel around him. He still felt like he knew him somehow and yet at the same time as if he were a stranger.

Not only that but it was obvious he had killed all those guards right outside his imprisonment. What kind of prince would go that far. Warning bells went off in his head. "What's your contact with me other than you knowing that I'm a Guardian and prince of the Western Citadel?"

Donte stepped closer but kept his distance. "You have no reason to feel cautious around me, but if you truly feel that way then just know that we're longtime friends. We've known each other since we were children despite our feuding kingdoms."

In the back of his mind a rush of memories from his childhood filled themselves with Donte and himself. He remembered now. But he still kept himself guarded.. That had been a long time ago.

Gareki kept a glower on his face. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you came just to kill me because I disapproved of us getting married."

Donte shook his head lightly causing burgundy loose curls of hair to fall in his eyes. How gorgeous he looked would've sent anyone to their knees but not him. "Don't get things twisted." He flicked his tail. "I'm your friend not a follower. I came here to free you."

Gareki's brows creased even further. "That doesn't make any sense. Just because we're friends doesn't mean you risk your life for someone like me who you've just now got back in contact with. I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me. It's been years since we last spoke to each other."

Donte remanded serious, showing that his intentions were genuine. "Maybe I'm just doing you a favor. You want Seth dead, right? Take this chance. We both know you won't get another one."

He was right about that. And killing Seth was his biggest goal. But after that goal was finished, then what. He had more responsibility to take care of in the Arcial Realm, accepting death now would be selfish. As a Guardian it was his job to protect this realm. He couldn't leave it hanging in a time it needed him most.

It was clear what he had to do now, but rest would be highly required before completing any of those two things. Lifting his cuffed hands up towards Donte he agreed to let him free him. "Get me out of these cuffs and show me the quickest way out of here."

"You got somewhere to go? A place to disappear?" Donte moved to free him with the assist of his war hammer.

"I know a place." Gareki watched as he used the sharp end of the hammer to cut clean into the medal on his hands. He knew full well with his kingdom dismissing him from his title as prince and with his law breaking from the Covinent that he would need to stay out of sight of both parties."You coming with?"

"If I disappear with you the Covinent will suspect something about your absence and mine. I'm staying."

Gareki was skeptical about him staying behind. The Covinent was smart. Too smart."Cover up your tracks."

Donte nodded. "Already noted. Let's go." The last cuff dropped from his hands and they both darted from the cell.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 **LUMINES FOREST**

"You good from here?" Asked Donte.

"Yeah," Gareki said, leaning his weight against a tree. His body feeling as though it would give out from the long run they had to reach this destination. He didn't know how much longer he could resist against Ethereal. Especially with being shot with two doses of it. It was beginning to beat down on him.

He needed sleep.

Donte noticed his sluggish actions. "You sure?"

Gareki pushed himself from the tree not willing himself to appear anymore weaker than he already felt in front of him and nodded. "I would head back if I were you."

"I will but not yet. My kingdom already expects me to be out handling business with other kingdoms. It shouldn't be suspicious that I've been gone this long."

Gareki stared at him, trying to piece him together. Trying to figure him out. This all seemed too unrealistic and he didn't like it. Maybe it would be wrong to trust him so quickly. Trust needed to be earned and just doing the deed of freeing him from his imprisonment wasn't going to make him automatically trustworthy.

They may have been childhood friends but that was the past. He didn't know the person standing before him now to an extent of reliability. "Go." Gareki ordered plane and simple.

They stared each other in the eye for a long period before Donte broke it by speaking. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Gareki glared. "You don't leave me much of a choice."

For the first time since being reunited Gareki saw him smirk, revealing his fangs."You'd be a fool to trust on first inspection. You're smart." He lost the smirk. His lips forming a thin line. Though I figured you'd have to be since you're a Guardian."

Without responding, Gareki just glared at him.

Donte held his hands up in defense. "Fine. I'll leave." he smiled slightly but it seemed fake. He turned to go but stopped. He gave Gareki a side eye. " Good luck." His voice deepening, he turned and was gone.

Gareki waited, listened for his breathing and footsteps. Concentrating carefully to see if he was actually gone. He was.

Staring in the spot he'd been standing, he turned and faced the forest surrounding him. The blue lights lifting freely from the vegetation brightened up in the darkness of the night's atmosphere.

Leaving shadows on his skin.

He glanced around, examining the area for specifics. After finding what he was looking for he kneeled, placing one of his hand's fingertips against the moss covered ground that glowed blue beneath his skin. Closing his eyes he focused. Searching for an opening in the forest within his brain. He pictured the scenery of the forest before him. "Show yourself to me." His voice was quiet.

He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes only to see that the forest deglamorized itself into a large willow tree. A house made within the trunk of it's structure.

With force the door to the house flew open revealing a shocked Gabriel whose eyes fell on him. "Gareki?!"

Gareki stood up. The moment he added motion to his legs he sunk against the tree next to him, grabbing against it before he could fall. "I need a favor," he said weakly.

Gabriel acted quickly by jogging over to him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders so he could help support Gareki while walking. He moved them both towards his home, closing the door from behind before settling Gareki on the couch.

"I knew you were coming," Gabriel said quickly moving towards his kitchen where he flung open a cupboard, digging into it searching for something.

"How?" Gareki leaned his body against the cushion of the couch. He felt both sick and weak. A wave of nausea ate away at him. Reaching up he dragged a hand over his forehead. Instantly feeling wet fringe.

Bringing his hand down to look at it he saw moisture. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. "What the hell is happening to me?" He whispered to himself. This was the first time he'd ever seen sweat on his body. He was cold blooded. He shouldn't have been sweating.

Gabriel's voice broke him out of his stupor. "My wisps were watching you. Even in the courtroom."

Gareki turned to look at him caught off guard. "You know about me being in the Covinent?"

Gabriel finally found what he was searching for. A small clear bag of what looked like grass flakes. "The entire Arcial Realm knows about it. News travels fast when it comes to a Guardian being put to death." He came over to him and handed him a handful of the flakes. "Eat these, they won't get rid of Ethereal in your system but they will help you gain a little strength."

Gareki threw back the handful into his mouth while digesting the bit of info Gabriel had just told him. Everyone knew. And if they knew that much then they would soon know of his escape. Who knew how many enemies he had that would be all too eager to turn him in all so he could die.

It would make his plan to disappear way much harder.

Gabriel spoke up, "I understand you running away, but you've made things worse for yourself. The Covinent is already a strict government. They will stop at nothing in order to get their hands on you."

"Nothing's worse than dying," Gareki said bitterly, staring dead straight. " I only ran because there's things I need to fulfill. They can chase me all they want but to hell with turning myself in."

Gabriel sat down on the couch next to him giving Gareki a good view of him in the dim lights of the lamps. He looked young but the same. Fairies never aged. They stopped growing at a specific age.

His yellow eyes looked over his face as well as if in thought. Gabriel inhaled while straightening up. "If you're thinking about staying here to hide for a few days then you can't."

Gareki frowned. " Why?"

"It's too much of a risk. They'll find you too quickly. They'll find **me** too quickly no matter if I do glamour this place."

"Where do you expect I hide then?" Gareki stood up abruptly.

A moment of silence before he responded."Yogi's realm."

He said it like it was possible.

Gareki shook his head. "That's not happening. You wanna know why? It's because the last time we went to Maharii Sylus we started up a fight, now the leopard people aren't allowing me to use any of their realm gates. I've tried going there plenty of times even by force but they've got some kind of barrier up around the island that stands against my magic. They got it locked up tight. There's no other way for me to go."

"There are other ways," Gabriel said, walking over to his bookshelf where a vase sat. Gareki watched him, still in denial.

He dug inside, bringing out a clear crystal with a colorful glow inside hanging from a thin chain.

He held it out to him. "This is a realm gate crystal."

"The same ones that power a realm gate?" Gareki took it in awe.

"Exactly. You can use it to teleport yourself to his realm. But you should know that after every use it requires a charge to restore its power. So you definitely can't use it at every chance you get. It's a baby crystal, it's capabilities aren't fully developed yet."

Gareki hung it around his neck. Having this would change his chances at staying hidden. "How'd you get it?" he was still in shock.

"Dug it up the last time we were in Maharii Sylus. It was still developing which is why I'm now showing it to you."

" How do I use it?"

"Concentrate on the place you want to go while holding it and it'll take you there," Gabriel said.

Gareki held onto it. He took a moment to himself to collect his thoughts. Was this actually happening. The moment he'd finally see Yogi again. He hadn't thought an advantage would come.

Looking up at Gabriel. " Thank you. Seriously."

The faerie smiled. "Just be safe."

With that in mind, Gareki Held his breath while closing his eyes and concentrated on remembering what Yogi's realm looked like.

A small white light grew behind his closed eyes. It covered his vision in an abrupt flash. He felt a shift and a gush of wind but never opened his eyes until he was certain everything had gone still again.

A drop of moisture fell on his head. No sooner had it a bunch more began to fall on him. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was the rain pouring in the night sky. He stood on a bridge and the moment he turned was when he saw it.

Long and behold the Sun Kingdom stood tall before him.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Yogi woke up with a start the instant a clap of thunder interrupted his sleep.

Wide eyes stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His body tense with a layer of cold sweat. He inhaled slowly at the odd nightmare he'd had.

Voices and whispers all surrounding themselves in his thoughts. They were jumbled and he couldn't make them be quiet no matter what he did or said.

Sitting up, he shoved the covers off before placing his a hand over his eyes, messaging them in frustration. He'd been dealing with this same scenario for months now.

He knew it meant something. It had to. Otherwise why would it be happening so often. He couldn't figure out what the voices were saying. Every time he would get close to understanding them, their voices just grew more difficult to digest.

He could only imagine this happening because he was a Guardian.

Pulling away from his bed, he stood up and moved over to his dresser where he pulled out a t- shirt to put on over his half naked body.

He stared at himself in the mirror after doing so. Frowning he turned to go back to bed only to freeze abruptly in place. He waited there, staring at the wall as an odd sensation weaved through him.

It forced itself onto him so quickly it almost made him fall over. Reaching up he clenched the fabric of his shirt that was over his heart. He lost his footing causing himself to stumbled backwards. He hit the dresser. Catching himself.

Still gripping at his chest he sunk his head down as the sensation increased. It wasn't painful but it was overwhelming. He didn't recognize this feeling though he could've sworn he'd felt it before.

A pulsing went off inside him. It didn't belong to his heart. It felt more like. . .

No.

His eyes widened as an image of the only person who could make him feel this way flashed in the back of his mind. Body tensing up in disbelief.

It wasn't possible. He wouldn't get his hopes up thinking like that.

But he couldn't help but think it was him. His heart sped up anxiously as he slowly moved to the door and walked out of his bedroom.

The grand hall of the castle was dark save for the moonlight seeping in from the large windows.

With bare feet he walked at a steady pace down the long hall before going down stairs. His legs feeling weak with adrenaline. He followed wherever the sensation led him. Remembering to stay on guard just in case this turned downhill.

The moment he moved to walk past the throne room he stopped only to see that one of the large doors was ajar. He glared before cautiously moving over to it. But before going inside he held his hand out and with a spitfire of sparks he summoned his golden sword. With it in hand, held at the ready he moved quietly into the vast room.

Immediately his eyes landed on a darkly dressed figure that stood in the shadows where the bright moonlight seeping in from the large windows didn't reach. A masculine figure soaked in rainwater was all Yogi could make out. Black hood pulled over his head while his back faced him. Yogi couldn't see his face at all.

The dark silhouette stood on the stage where his throne was. He had something in his hands. Fiddling with it.

Yogi quietly walked diagonally so he could see what he was holding. He saw his crown being held in pale hands and instantly went on guard again. Dismissing the fast pulsing going through his body. His earlier assumption gone entirely.

This couldn't be someone he knew.

He walked up behind him, sword held right behind his head. "Drop the crown." His voice deep and demanding.

The man before him didn't flinch at his voice. In fact he didn't react at all as if he hadn't heard Yogi. But the next thing he did proved otherwise. Calmly he placed the crown back on it's pillar that stood next to the throne.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Yogi glared at the back of the man's head, still keeping the sharp end of his sword pointed dead at him. "Try anything and your head will immediately get cut off by my sword."

The man raised his hands up on either side of his head where Yogi could see them. "So this is what we're doing now? Pointing weapons at each other? I thought you were better than that." The man spoke with a smile in his voice.

Yogi tensed at the sound of the voice. It was deeper but familiar. His grip on the sword slightly loosened. He shook his head. _No. . .it couldn't be._

Being able to muster up his demanding voice again he spoke up. "Take off your hood and face me."

The man did as told. He slowly pushed off his hood revealing black hair with a streak of silver aligning one portion of his fringe. He turned to face him. Taking a step out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Electric blue-grey eyes landed directly on his violet ones. The moment Yogi could see his face his sword fell from his grasp and his stern features fell into a shocked expression. Eyes widening at the person standing before him.

The person who he thought would never step back into his life.

The person he loved so much it hurt.

Wet hair fell slack over his pale face. He was older now, he could tell by the changed structure of his face and body but still he was breathtakingly captivating and beautiful from the last day they had seen each other. He looked so much more matured and stronger.

Just looking at him as he stood there didn't feel real. Like a dream. That sensation of a pulse was his magic linking back up with his. Telling him he was near. It had been real and not a mistake.

"Gareki." The name fell from his lips in a whisper with so much emotion put behind it.

A genuine smile pulled at the Avatar's lips. But when he went to talk his face fell and suddenly he fell to the floor. Fainting at Yogi's feet.


	5. Heart To Heart

_THE PAST_

 _The battle field stood open before Gareki._

 _A platform made entirely out of frozen water. Vast and open surrounding the Ice Kingdom that stood tall behind him while the snow mountains circled the wide perimeter._

 _He came to a stop. Eyes landing on a familiar figure ahead of him with its back facing his direction._

 _Bracing himself he spoke up. "Brother, I'm ready."_

 _Revik turned his head to him. An almost similar facial appearance staring right back at him with slightly older features. He eyed Gareki up and down with approval before turning fully to face him. "Good, you actually followed my advice and didn't wear the armor." He crossed his arms while walking over to his younger brother._

" _You did say this was the proper way to fight." Gareki shrugged._

" _Course it is," he stopped before him, "After all, you can't be a true Avatarian with it on. When you get hurt you need to feel the pain. It allows you to not screw up in your next fight."_

 _Gareki nodded. Absorbing the advice from someone more experienced than him. He wanted to learn all he could before the real battle began. Secretly wanting to impress their father._

 _Little did he know that happened to be Revik's goal too._

 _Revik ruffled his hair like how older siblings would do to their younger. He smiled, really looking like Gareki now. "This is only training but I won't treat it as such. When the actual fight comes we're competing to win a soul weapon, so fight me with all you've got, I'll do the same."_

" _I've practiced for this. I'm ready." Gareki had confidence in his abilities. This wasn't the first time he trained with his brother or with anyone for that matter. He would win a soul weapon and gain approval from their father just like any son would want from a man he looked up to._

" _You better be." Revik walked away from him to stand farther out while facing him. He stood ready and so did Gareki._

 _This was only training before the real battle would begin. Both brothers fighting each other till one fell and lost the match all for the sake of a soul weapon._

 _A weapon that chose you and would define how strong you were as an Avatarian by linking itself with your magic as another way of controlling your power._

 _Gareki didn't know which weapon he would get linked up with or if he was going to get one at all. But he had a weapon in mind. And he wanted it._

 _He eyed Revik and within a blink of an eye he was attacking and fast._

 _The training had commenced._

‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†

PRESENT DAY

White light greeted Gareki the second he opened his eyes. Highly pigmented enough to make anyone blind. It was like he was staring up at the sun. He knew that brightness all too well and exactly what had caused it.

He rolled onto his back, dragging a hand over his forehead, Brushing aside silver strands of hair from the streak in his fringe as he stretched. Most of his strength had returned. As well as his magic. He could feel it coursing through his body. It was a good feeling having it back under his willpower. He didn't feel defenseless anymore. That was the worst kind of feeling.

Blinking a few times, the setting of the room he was in came into focus little by little, drawing out details for him to make out. Red walls with white trims boxed him in. Golden curtains hung from the windows that matched the king-sized bed spread he had covering his body. The furniture a crisp brown of dark wood.

Recognition settled through him the more he eyed the room.

Even with the change of decore, he knew he'd been here before.

. . . _Yogi's bedroom_. It gradually came back to him in the still unconscious hollows of his brain. Things were obviously still fuzzy from him fainting. He would need a moment to recollect himself.

He took another moment to glance around causing a flashback of the sensual things they'd done in here before he left to return to the Arcial Realm. The memories shriveled like fire at the edges creating a somewhat blurry remembrance. But as if it were all happening all over again, he could feel it.

The feel of Yogi's hands caressing his body in places he'd never ventured himself.

His hot lips kissing his underneath the full moon.

The warm drops of water drizzling down their naked skin as both their bodies traveled against each other in lust and ecstasy. Moving further to climaxing.

Gareki stared at the far wall in a daze as he came to. That feeling of reaching his high melting within his chest leaving his heart to feel heavy.

That last night before parting had felt like an eternity ago. But now he was back. He didn't believe it. It was still surreal. Even though the evidence was there, he needed another visual of the one person he cared about. Just for reassurance.

For all he knew this could all be a dream caused by Ethereal. He may have looked into researching about the poison but he still wasn't fully educated about it's doings.

Eyes still closed he sunk further into the comfortable cushions of the mattress and pillow belonging to the bed. Breathing in Yogi's scent which heavily stuck to the fabric. It aroused gooseflesh on his skin and a hunger in the back of his throat.

He couldn't imagine ever getting sick of the smell of his Guardian link. How much he missed him finally dawned on him. All those years of disregarding his emotions that pertained to Yogi fully weighed on him now. Heart wrenching loneliness was the constant emotion pushing to be noticed within him. But he had ignored it. Trying to move on. Trying not to feel the pain of being apart from Yogi.

But now it was heavy in his chest. The sorrow finally breaking free from all the years he'd kept it bottled up inside. He let it take over, deciding to drop his guard like he hadn't done in so long. The heavy ache in his chest was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He came close to blocking out everything around him but the sound of a door closing made him turn around only to see Yogi exiting the bathroom, wet from a shower. Towel wrapped around his waist, his toned, naked chest dripping with water from his hair. Violet eyes landed on him the second he closed the bathroom door. They both paused, looking surprised.

Both stared at each other for a few heartbeats. In disbelief.

Gareki took him in by every inch. This was real. **He** was real. Standing right there in front of him. His breathing slowed without him realizing.

Yogi was older too. Face a little slimmer than it had been before. The features of his face had morphed into a much more mature structure. He was a perfect example of handsome. Being king had definitely changed him physically. His body build had gotten tighter much like his own, more equipped for a Guardian's. Strong but sexy. His hair was still curly but they were a lot looser now causing some strands to land in his eyes.

With a sigh of relief Yogi broke the silence." You're awake. I'm glad." He smiled.

Gareki sat up carefully on the bed, still staring, unable to take his eyes off him. How could he. He had missed this person more than he would care to admit."How long was I out?"

"2 days." His smile fell. " You were really weak."

 _2 doses of Ethereal will do that to a person._ Gareki thought as he suddenly remembered what had happened in the Covinent. The fight as well as the chaos he had made.

He glanced away from Yogi, instead to look down at his hands. Maybe he had made things worse by letting his goal to kill Seth consume him.

"You looked so peaceful when you slept. But now you look so troubled. I always hated seeing you like that." Yogi pulled a shirt out from his dresser before pulling it over his head and over his abs much to Gareki's dismay. The Avatar wouldn't say it out loud but he enjoyed looking at his bare skin.

Gareki bit his lip. Yogi hadn't just grown in appearances but in other places too. His fingers tingled. He desperately wanted to touch him.

Yogi got dressed fast before turning back to him. He walked over, climbed on the bed coming face to face with Gareki. His eyes changing into something caring and tearful.

Yogi watched him for a moment. As if trying to decide if he were dreaming or was actually here in front of him. Even if it had been 2 days of him staying here in the Sun Kingdom. It still didn't feel real. He hadn't been around him too often. Not with the maids nursing him back to health. So now was he first time to actually look and examine him fully.

Slowly he lifted a hand and trailed it along Gareki's cheek. Violet eyes widened, pausing his hand in place. Blinking back tears he continued feeling Gareki's face. A small smile pulled at his lips as his Guardian link closed his eyes and pushed closer to his warm touch. The coldness of his skin sinking further into the pores of his hand.

His insides melted at the feel of Gareki. He loved him so much.

" You have no idea how much I missed you, craved for you. Now you're here. How can this be real," Yogi whispered, eyes never leaving his face.

Gareki opened his eyes. The slits in them dilating at the sight of Yogi.

Yogi admired how they seemed to glow that unique shade of icy royal blue every time the light reflected onto them." Touch me more." A simple command that meant so much to both of them. Yogi did so without hesitation. Warm fingers gradually soothed over his cold skin.

Gareki's eyes fluttered shut once again at the sensation of Yogi's magical pulse igniting within him. Like a heartbeat right beside his own. Beating in harmony. A peaceful look overcoming his features. No pain only pleasure from Yogi's warmth. He loved this. Yogi was his weakness, his entire reason to breathe. This connection they had was unheard of and forbidden, but that's what made it better.

Yogi grasped his wrist, caressing his skin there. Never did skin on skin contact feel so good until now. He loved this feeling. Strong hands trailed over Gareki's tribal tattoos that littered his biceps. Proof on how strong he was.

Yogi moved closer to him until he sat before him, cross-legged. Sinking his head down, his wet hair met up with Gareki's chest as he pushed his head against him. Drops of water staining the Avatar's dark grey shirt but neither of them cared. Only thing that mattered was the feeling of each other. Gareki sunk his head down on top of Yogi's. Breathing him in, loving his his cheek to his curls before planting a long cold kiss to the back of his head.

Yogi returned the kiss by pecking him on his collarbone. Loving how he gasped from the unexpected action.

"Do it again," Gareki breathed quietly in his ear with pleasure.

Yogi willingly trailed kisses up his neck before pausing at Gareki's lips. They looked at each other again. Emotional, teary eyes.

"Why are you so captivating?" Yogi brushed a gentle thumb against his cheek bones.

Gareki smirked which Yogi thought looked so sexy. The Avatar moved further towards his lips until they were an inch apart.

Yogi got chills just from how close he was. It was pleasant.

"Kiss me," Gareki's breath was a whisper on his lips.

Yogi slightly smiled at that before moving in for the kill.

What they'd been waiting for finally came. Their lips connected in a slow passionate liplock. Sealing their magical pulses together once more. A powerful, rhythmic heartbeat thumping in sync. Gareki pushing his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, pulling him further to his lips. Yogi completely losing himself in the kiss. The chilling sensation of Gareki's presence was enough to make him hypnotized by him.

He hadn't imagined he'd feel this way ever again. But fate had proved him wrong.

He wasn't going to let Gareki slip out of his life again. If there was a way to prevent it then he would for sure take that opportunity.

His hands placed gently on either side of Gareki's face, pulling him in. As if being close already wasn't close enough.

Both melted into the kiss. Feeling as though they were the only two existing.

Gareki pulled away but not without lightly biting Yogi's bottom lip. Slowly letting it slip from between his teeth. He then trailed his lips lightly against his neck. He could hear Yogi's heartbeat increase driving his thirst further.

His eyes lit up from his impending hunger. He could feel his fangs sharpening, eager to sink into his partner.

Yogi sat back, arms positioned behind him for support. He tilted his head back, allowing him more access.

Yogi could feel the presence of Gareki's fangs trail down his neck. Nearly touching his skin. Once Gareki reached his collarbone he gave no warning as he sunk his fangs entirely into Yogi's neck.

Upon entering, Yogi gasped aloud, eyes closing. Relishing in the painful yet heavenly feel of his neck being bit into after all these years. His body instantly weakened.

He began panting from the pleasure of it. But this wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied with just this. Grabbing Gareki by the wrists he pushed him down on the bed. Crawling on top of him in one swift action.

Gareki looked up at him startled and confused. He went to say something but Yogi placed a finger over his lips before kissing him.

Gareki didn't protest against the feel of his lips on his again. He took it willingly. Enjoying everything about Yogi being in any sort of contact with him.

Yogi pulled away, dragging his lips against his before tracing them down his neck, meeting up with his chest. While doing this he pushed Gareki's shirt up, revealing his abs.

His lips pressed against the skin there. Trailing light kisses down to his navel.

Gareki breathed a low sigh at the heat of Yogi's lips as he fidgeted against the bed sheets. "Yogi," he said breathlessly as he watched him move lower.

"It's been 6 years since we last did something like this." Yogi looked up at him intently. Violet eyes holding lust." Are you still sensitive in places like before?"

Without warning he already had Gareki's tail in hand before he could even move it out of reach.

Yogi moved his hand up, teasingly slow but even the slowest action had Gareki's body reacting in the best way. He gasped into the pillow, a pure look of arousal clear on his face. He instantly gave in to the pleasure, shivering from his weakness.

He was sensitive from the absence of sexual contact.

Yogi moved his hand again. Recalling how much he loved Gareki's reaction when he touched him here.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Gareki said with difficulty, holding himself back before he lost control.

"I can't help it. I've missed you." Yogi's grasp on his tail loosened slightly.

"As much as I want to we can't do this now." The Avatar gave him an apologetic look.

Yogi paused, watched him before nodding in understanding. They both sat up on the bed, a few seconds of silence passing as they fixed their disheveled clothes.

Gareki pulled at the single streak of silver in his hair.

"What's that?" Yogi gestured at it.

Gareki ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back only to have it fall perfectly back into place. Yogi smiled at that. He was beautiful, sexy, and perfect in everyway.

"It was an accident while training. One of my opponents got the drop on me with an attack spell of ice magic. I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough. It shot a few strands of my hair at the last second and the next thing I know is that I've got a permanent streak of silver hair now."

Yogi tilted his head, examining it. "Looks good on you. I like it."

Gareki gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'll keep it then."

"I did the liberty of changing your clothes," Yogi began , "Your other ones were covered in blood."

"It wasn't mine," Gareki said simply. His expression turned scornful.

Yogi's expression fell into a more serious one as well. " Then who did it belong to?"

A sudden rush of the battle he had with Fargo flashed in his head. It was raw and brutal and dark. Shaking his head he got up from the bed.

Tested his weight on his legs before walking over to the balcony doors, looking outside at the large field of green grass, moonlight shining down on everything. It must've been midnight. Everything was still and silent.

It seemed so much more peaceful here than what it was in the Arcial Realm.

"Gareki," Yogi said with concern. "I don't know how you got here or what you came here for. But I know it wasn't just for my sake. Not in the state your body was in. I know something's wrong in the Arcial Realm. So just tell me."

Closing his eyes,Gareki decided on what to do. He didn't want to remember, not yet. Not when he was in a good place where no bad would happen. He wanted to enjoy the good, not recollect on the bad. But if Yogi really wanted to know, than so be it."There **is** something happening in my realm." He turned to Yogi. " I'm in trouble but so is the realm itself."

Yogi instantly tensed up, but managed to still look stern. "What happened?"

Gareki went quiet again, trying to figure out where to start. " You know about the Dark Ages and how it was a time where wars broke out everywhere. And of course you know that was the time when both Ivy and Ashanova were chosen as the first Guardians. Within that time they were trying to regain peace in the universe, they locked away a world that lives right beneath the Arcial Realm called the Underworld. Some members of the Underworld were able to avoid getting locked away and ended up staying on the surface. But most were stuck down there.

"The ones who were free are now trying to open the gates of the Underworld in order to get revenge for locking there kind down there. And by doing so they want to take over the entire Arcial Realm and get their revenge on the Guardians."

Yogi frowned." But Ivy and Ashanova passed their jobs onto us before disappearing."

"Exactly," Gareki nodded. "The Underworld is now after us. And I know that once that gate is all the way open another Dark Age will happen. I already fought and defeated the Lycan's pack leader, Fargo, in order to prevent them from opening it since he was the main one ordering them to do it. But a new leader can just come and take his place."

Yogi spoke up. " You fought and defeated him. Wouldn't that mean you would become their leader? I know that's how werewolves view things so how would someone take your place? Unless they fight you and win."

Gareki sighed, facing the window again. "They most likely think I'm dead."

" Why?"

" Because I've gone to the Covinent. Whoever goes there is as good as dead. But I escaped. I don't think they know that yet. But then again, word has most likely been sent out. If they know that I escaped then they know I'm alive. Which means they'll be after my life to fulfill their plan."

"They're not coming anywhere near you, or me," Yogi said, territorially. "What's the Covinent?"

"It's a government system for the race of Avatarians led by 3 higher-ups, Jenesis, Gevic, and Zander. You go there if you break a law." Gareki galred at the window as the last words came out of his mouth. "I broke 3."

"3?" Yogi looked cautious.

"I was in secret relations with you, I had sex with you and I performed a blood oath with you. You're considered an Outsider. Our main enemy. I shouldn't have any contact with you at all other than to end your life. I broke that law and for that I've been excused as Prince of my kingdom and ordered to be put at death. I escaped and came here thanks to Gabriel's help." Gareki lifted the realm gate crystal hanging from his neck.

"But long story short," Gareki continued. "The lycans know I'm alive. But because of my absence from the Arcial Realm they most likely took advantage and went ahead and opened the Arcial Realm and the entire universe will be taken over by another Dark Age. The Covinent knows that I escaped so they'll be after us and so will the Underworld."

Yogi took it all in with silence. A long moment passed before he Finally said something. " Alots happened the past 6 years. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Gareki shook his head, letting him know it wasn't his fault." We both know we couldn't see each other even if we wanted to."

"We need to stop that Dark Age from happening," Yogi said.

" I know. But we can't go back to my realm yet. This crystal hasn't recharged." Gareki held the realm gate crystal up that was half full. "That's the only way we can teleport ourselves."

Yogi frowned in distaste. " I wish Gabriel had given you a better crystal. That one's obviously still in development. I understand now why you didn't just use that to come into my realm sooner."

"No," Gareki said , "Gabriel recently gave me this. I haven't been able to come and see you because the leopard people are still holding a grudge from our last visit to Maharii Sylus. They're not letting me use their realm gates."

Yogi crossed his arms. "Honestly you'd think they'd help a Guardian out despite what happened in the past."

"It's better than nothing." Gareki rubbed the crystal. "I know at some point we're going to have to go back and face everything in order to make the world balanced again. But at the same time we're going to have to lay low. At least try."

Yogi sighed. Looking worried now. "That's asking a lot since we don't know if everyone we cross is going to be on our side. The people who were acquainted with us, can we still trust them?"

Gareki looked down. Good question but he felt a spark of hope and belief. "The people we've crossed are loyal."

Yogi lifted an eyebrow suddenly perking up. "Like Avia?"

Gareki hinted a smile despite himself. "Yeah, like her."

"I miss her."

"She misses you too." Gareki leaned against the wall, pushing his hands inside his pockets.

Yogi's smile fell into a flat line as he tilted his head causing a curl to drop in between his eyes. "How's Seth?"

Gareki's demeanor changed into a not so happy one as well. "Still a troublemaker who wants things to be done his way. Truth be told he's the one who ratted us out. The whole reason why I went to the Covinent in the first place."

"I'm going to kill him," Yogi said.

"Save room for me."

" He won't stand a chance against me." Yogi remarked. Smirking there was a sudden fiery glow in his eyes.

"Oh?" Gareki inquired, intrigued by his confidence. " How exactly strong are you now?"

Yogi didn't hesitate. "Definwrly got a firmer grasp on my Guardian abilities. I got a few new tricks up my sleeve."

Yeah, he was definitely confident. But Gareki couldn't lie. He enjoyed this rebellious side of Yogi. " Show me."

One half of Yogis lips pulled up into a half smile making him appear as if he were glowing as the moonlight from the window seeped down on him. He looked gorgeous in that moment.

"As much as I like you commanding me, I'm afraid of burning my room down. I'm gonna have to decline."

Gareki stalked over to him. Yogi watching him closely with that lingering smile. " Guess you don't think I'm cold enough to put out your fires."

"Or maybe I just think I'm too hot for you to do that."

"Funny." Gareki stopped before him, right between his legs. He placed his hands on Yogi's shoulders, caressing them. ," This your way of flirting with me?"

Yogi kissed the back of his scarred hand where half of their blood oath had taken place before positioning his hands at Gareki's lower back, pulling him closer. "If it is?"

Gareki leaned down placing his forehead against Yogi's. "I like it," he whispered.

"I like you," Yogi said, coming closer to his lips.

"I like you too."

Yogi kissed him. His hands moving underneath his shirt to feel the cold plains of Gareki's toned stomach. He allowed his fingers to linger there for a few seconds before brushing them down to the hem of his pants where he slightly tugged down on them.

It was a suggestive move that silently asked for permission.

Gareki ended the kiss. He looked down at his boyfriend faking a perplexed expression. " You really must want me, huh?" His voice was low and husky.

"So bad," Yogi responded quietly.

Gareki lightly grabbed his wrists, noting that Yogi's hands were still on the hem of his pants. "How bad? I didn't hear you?" But in actuality, he had.

"I know what you're doing and you're making this hard for me. Stop teasing."

Gareki smirked slightly, revealing one of his sharp fangs. He continued anyway."6 years you haven't touched me. How does that make you feel?"

Yogi's eyes lusted over again. "Desperate."

"I'm desperate too but I can resist for as long as possible. I don't want to rush into this on the day I just woke up."

"I'm not pushing you to do this with me," Yogi reasoned, " I just want you. I need to feel you. How long I've waited for you, I can't resist anymore. Especially now that I know that you're really here in front of me. So please. . ." Yogi looked at him pleadingly.

Gareki paused in thought.

Making his decision he dropped his hands away from Yogi's wrists. "Go ahead," he said lowly.

Yogi caressed his hands upwards against Gareki's abs causing his shirt to hitch up revealing more and more of his beautiful pale skin.

He leaned forward, kissing his cold stomach with heated lips.

Gareki reached back, pulling his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. Now standing before his Guardian Link half naked. Yogi eyed his defined muscles, mouth suddenly becoming dry at how amazing his body looked.

Gareki shoved Yogi down onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Strands of messy hair falling in his eyes as he did so making him appear even sexier to Yogi's eyes.

Gareki couldn't resist him any longer. He couldn't bare to keep his hands off of Yogi. Fuck teasing. He wanted to do this now. Every cell in his body was aching to touch the handsome man beneath him.

The urge was more powerful than his thirst for blood.

Gareki leaned over him, their faces inches apart. "When we made the blood oath I promised you that everything that makes up me belongs to you. My body and soul is yours."

Yogi was in awe at those words. Not by their meaning but by the way Gareki had said them just made him appear so much hotter. "I would kill to hear you say that again," Yogi said, reaching up he pulled the back of Gareki's head towards him. Pushing their lips together in a needy kiss.

No longer making it gentle. He kissed him like he needed it to survive. Like he was thirsty for it.

Yogi touched him everywhere. Reestablishing the areas that he hadn't touched in a while. Gaining a few surprised gasps from Gareki.

Gareki grabbed at his shirt, tugging it over his head as Yogi sat up hooking his arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to his and onto his lap where he began to grind against him.

Gareki knew he was dropping his guard. But it was fine in front of Yogi.

Yogi leaned forward, kissing him from his neck down to his chest before looking up at him. Gareki wrapped his arms around his neck before pecking him on the lips.

"I love you," Yogi said above a whisper.

Gareki pressed his forehead against his, both closing their eyes as they breathed the same air. "I love you too."

"You sure you want to do this?"

Gareki felt his chest growing thick with appreciation at how considerate Yogi always was with him.

He nodded slowly, his forehead still pressed against his mate's.

Gareki removed himself from Yogi's lap as they discarded the last remaining articles of clothing they had on. He laid down as Yogi moved on top of him.

They took each other in, examining the other's body.

"You look amazing," Yogi said.

"So do you." Gareki felt his tip at his entrance.

"Ready?"

Gareki looked down before glancing back up at him. "Do it."

Yogi entered him washing them both in a sea of satisfaction.


	6. Taking It (R-18)

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡††

Black fabric cascaded down Gareki's skin the moment he stepped into Yogi's bathroom. His clothes landed on the tile floors. Standing naked now he made his way over to the glass door of the walk in shower.

He opened it, watching as it slid with ease to the side before taking in the fancy shower before him. Rectangular shaped room fit for more than just one person, built in ceiling lights as well as a shower head installed directly on the ceiling itself.

He noticed a built in bench positioned on the far right hand side, leaving enough room for you to move around.

Marble tan walls from the shower room stared back at him.

 _Just when I thought I'd seen everything in this castle._ Gareki shook his head at his lack at noticing Yogi's bathroom sooner. He stepped into the confinement, sliding the door shut behind him.

He turned the knob, setting the water to the perfect temperature his body could handle.

The water rained down on him instantly from the shower head right above him. Soaking his hair through with warm soothing drops.

Closing his eyes he pushed his soaked hair back with a hand. Racking his fingers against his scalp, stimulating blood flow. Exhaling slowly, he focused on the water.

It felt relaxing. The water drumming against his skin. Melting away everything, washing it down the drain.

He had left the bed earlier than Yogi. He always had been the type to wake up before anyone else. He couldn't go back to sleep, so here he was. In the shower at 6 in the morning.

Trying to forget the dream he had. The whole purpose why he'd even woken up early in the first place. The dream had been a nightmare. A dark void of trouble that he couldn't handle. He had been defeated in battle. Which was hard to imagine because he hadn't recalled ever losing in a fight since being a Guardian.

His opponent had been dressed in all black. He couldn't remember ever seeing his face. It was covered in a black hood. Only revealing his nose and lips, over pale skin.

He had been struck with a raging dart that had emerged from the earth, aiming right into his abdomen. He could taste Ethereal.

That was all that happened before he'd woken up with a start.

He hadn't dreamt up a nightmare in years. So what brought it up now. Being a Guardian meant he had to analyze everything about himself. Sudden changes could be a sign warning him of something in the near future.

Sighing, he rid himself of the troublesome thought for now and focused on getting cleaned. There was time to think about it later. He reminded himself he was in a good place. Reunited with Yogi, finally.

He was all he needed to think about to sooth his nerves.

Wiping water from his eyes he opened them only to squeeze a palm size of shower gel in his hand before rubbing it over his body.

The scent of it caught his nose the moment he smothered it over his arms. He paused, smelling the air again that was now thick with the scent of the gel.

It smelled exactly like Yogi.

It consumed him in ways he hadn't expected. Making his conscious grow with only images of his mate. The sensual things Yogi had done to his body last night and what he would do now. Having him alone in the shower naked against him. . .

Gareki snapped out of it, beginning to scrub at his arms once more if not a little bit faster and harsher than before, trying to distract his thoughts with cleaning himself, but that soon failed. He couldn't drop the arousing thought. He knew he shouldn't allow those thoughts in. But he couldn't resist.

It didn't feel right. He hadn't thought of Yogi while bathing. . . neither did he ever touch himself while thinking about him.

Nothing was wrong with it. He knew Yogi was his boyfriend but it didn't feel right still. He wasn't used to having sexual feelings, even at the age of 124.

Hell, he'd only experienced it twice and that was around the time him and Yogi had just met. The feeling was still new to him.

Despite this, his mind lingered back to him as he grew further clouded by the familiar scent. Heart rate increasing in excitement at just the wildest thoughts going through his head.

Even though they just had sex a few hours ago. He was suddenly desperate for the satisfactory sensation of climaxing once more.

He fought against his needs though. Even being stubborn with himself just as much as he was with people he knew.

But fighting against it only made him want it more. He was only torturing himself by brushing the feeling off.

 _Just once_. He told himself as if giving himself boundaries would force him to not do what he was about to do again.

He eyed his tail longly. He hadn't once thought of touching it himself. This was a first. It was more exciting to think about.

Without bracing himself he grasped his tail with the same amount of strength Yogi always used and brought it up in front of him. The second his hand slid over the tip made an abrupt shock wave of goosebumps sky rocket throughout his entire body. Euphoria spread through him in jolting waves forcing him against the wall.

He gasped a shaky breath. He regretted not bracing himself otherwise he would've been prepared for that intense sudden wave of arousal. He hadn't expected it to feel that good.

Swallowing, he took a couple breaths before moving his hand along his tail once more.

He struggled to breathe quietly through parted lips. Gasps turning into pants.

A moan crawled it's way from his throat. He bit his lip, trying to force it back down. But it wouldn't relent the more he moved his hand against himself.

A whimper left his throat. The sound surprising him for a second.

His hair dropped wet before his eyes, but he was too distracted by his tail to move it away.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. It felt so wrong yet so right at the same time. It was thrilling.

Yogi came into his thoughts again, forcing another whimper from him.

He couldn't help but to think of his mate doing this to him.

His hands caressing his body. Automatically knowing the places that would make him shiver and recoil. Yogi knew everything about his body, more than himself.

Another jolting wave coursed through him. He couldn't hold it back this time. Tilting his head back against the wall a loud moan left his throat. Not caring who heard. It felt too amazing to keep silent.

His hand kept a steady pace moving up and down along his tail working himself up further to climaxing.

He forgot about everything in that moment. Only focusing on the water cascading down his naked form and the thought of Yogi feeling up the sides of his body making him shake. The same way he had touched him last night.

Driving him wild inside.

He closed his eyes, his expression frowning up slightly. He tensed up the second he felt his orgasm building.

It teased it's way over him.

He leaned his weight against the wall, small moans leaving him.

It was coming.

He was so close.

His body tensed further. His conscious slipping, driving him insane.

"Y-yogi. . .Yogi." His moans turned back into gasps. "I'm Cummings. It's all for you. Please don't stop."

"I didn't expect you to be doing this behind my back."

Gareki froze, eyes opening. The world around him coming strait into focus again. He felt his heart stop as embarrassment filled him instantly.

He looked straight into Yogi eyes. His tall figure leaning against the wall as he watched him through the open shower door, arms crossed against his naked chest, sweat pants hugging his legs.

He had seen and heard everything.

Gareki had been so trained on himself he hadn't heard the door open or Yogi come in. He hadn't even sensed his presence. He began to think that lowering his guard had been a terrible mistake.

"It isn't what it looks like." The words came out without him thinking as he let go of his tail. He knew it was a lame lie the moment the words slid off his tongue. Yogi had seen him.

Yogi's lips twitched at one side, showing signs of a smile before falling back into a full line. "You're a terrible liar when it comes to me, Gareki. It's exactly what it looks like." He sounded oddly nonchalant considering the situation but that didn't calm Gareki's nerves. Instead it made him suspicious.

Gareki took a peak at Yogi's torso. Checking out the lean muscles that made up his abs causing him to subconsciously bite his lip. He glanced back up only to find his Guardian link smirking.

A few loose curls falling over his eyes.

He watched as he bent over, taking his pants off. Yogi stood tall again, still smirking. "If you wanted another round this badly, all you had to do was ask." He stepped in the shower, sliding the door shut behind him.

Gareki's heart rate picked up. He restrained himself from looking down Yogi's body. He knew the moment he did that he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was already hard just standing there not continuing his climax.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gareki didn't dare look away from him despite feeling embarrassed.

"The moment you started touching yourself." Yogi sounded like he wanted to laugh.

Gareki pursed his lips, the shame clear on his face now.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it," Yogi consoled, noticing the look. He came to him, walking slow circles around him. Checking him out up and down, taking his time to examine every part of Gareki's bare body.

He stopped behind him, pulling him close to his chest.

Gareki could feel his erection press against his bottom. He inhaled a controlled gasp. His warm body making him shiver.

Yogi leaned in close before whispering in his ear "Watching you do that to yourself while thinking of me was arousing. You have no idea how sexy you looked. I crave for that expression on your face. I'd kill to see it again."

Gareki glanced at him from the corner of his eye a bit put off guard by his words. He had felt embarrassed over what Yogi would think of him. But now there was no need to feel that way. "You would really kill to see me like that again?" Gareki searched his face for a sign of a hesitation.

There was none. Of course there wasn't. Yogi loved him enough to take his own life.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said with intense sincerity. "Now, tell me, what you want me to do to you." He trailed his hands down Gareki's smooth sides until he reached his arse, grasping him firmly." It's obvious you're thirsty for me."

Gareki hummed a low moan under closed lips. Shuddering at his touch. "I need you now," he admitted, barely keeping his voice steady at his growing urge.

"You can have me." With those hushed words Yogi kissed him hungrily until the front of his body was shoved up against the shower wall. Water raining down on both of them.

Gareki didn't miss a beat. He was kissing him back with just as much eagerness. Yogi clasped his ass before going even lower until he reached his tail, pumping his hand up and down.

Gareki pressed his hands against the wall, scratching it. A violent rush of arousal forcing him to tense up. He cried out turning Yogi on further.

"Yes!" He breathed as Yogi moved his hand over his most sensitive spot along his tail. Not caring if he was showing his weak side in front of him. He wanted this more than anything.

"This is what you want," Yogi rasped against his neck, biting him there. Gripping his tail tighter.

Gareki, as if they were the only ones in the castle he cried out once more. His voice sounding shrill to his own ears. His cries signifying that this was what he wanted.

"Oh fuck," Gareki whimpered as he felt himself nearing his peak far quicker than he expected. It felt too good when Yogi touched him.

He found it hard to breathe. The build of his climax teasing it's way upon him in strong waves just like the last. He didn't know if he could take it.

It was too strong, too overwhelming. His vision blurred.

He grasped Yogi's wrist in a weak attempt to pull him off of his tail but to no avail his hand stayed, moving in a quicker pace as if he anticipated his nearing orgasm.

"N-no. . .w-wait! Please!" He moved to get away but Yogi held him in place against the wall, forcing him to take his overwhelming orgasm.

"Ohh~ fuck!" Gareki said breathlessly as he felt it wash over him. And just like he anticipated, it was powerful. His eyes fell back into his skull, his body convulsing violently against the wall. Jumbled words mixed with pleading cries left his mouth as Yogi continued moving his hand unwilling to stop like Gareki so desperately wanted him to.

His nails dug into the wall as he sunk against it. Body weakening against his will.

"That's it," Yogi encouraged with lips pressed against his neck, "Cum hard for me." He slapped his ass, a sign of ownership that Gareki found himself loving despite himself.

The harsh sting left him gasping with pleasure as his orgasm died down leaving his body shaking with after waves.

Yogi pressed his length against his entrance.

"I hope you're ready." Was the only warning he gave Gareki before pushing inside him entirely.

Gareki who was still sensitive from his climax choked out a moan at the overstimulation. Sounding more like he was crying from how good it felt. He wasn't ready for it at all, and they were just beginning.

His body felt like it was on fire as he took Yogi all the way in to the hilt. He was in deep. Touching his prostate at this angle.

Gareki swallowed a yelp as Yogi's tip pushed against the sensitive regions deep inside him. He questioned himself if he could take this. But one thing he knew now was that if he couldn't Yogi would surely make him take it.

Yogi watched Gareki evolve into a weak mess before him. Turned on by how well he was taking this. He found his new kink. Make Gareki grow completely out of character by fucking him the best way possible until he couldn't think properly, shaking, weak, and pleading for him to stop until he admitted he wanted every bit of it.

He pulled Gareki from the wall, hugging his back close to his chest. "How does it feel?" He gently moved his hand over his abdomen. Making sure to lightly drag his nails against him, making gooseflesh rise on his arms.

Gareki dodged the question. "You're not making this fair for me," he panted.

Yogi smiled a small one before responding close to his ear. "Consider this payback for teasing me last night."

Gareki's breathing grew shallow as he realized at that moment how much Yogi had changed over the years. He was much more confident and had grown kinkier. Course there was more about him that he needed to see had changed but so far in the aspect of sex, he had definitely evolved. He noticed it last night too. How he didn't seem like himself.

His demeanor had changed into a character of dominance and possessiveness.

In which he had to admit. Seeing him with this demeanor was a turn on.

"You're resorting to punishing me now?"

"I wasn't thinking of it that way, but since you say that I might as well."

Gareki paused. "Don't. I can't take it yet. I'm still sensitive."

Yogi trailed his lips down to the nape of his neck. "That's what makes it better. Forgive me, but I want to see you beg for me to stop."

Gareki didn't get a chance to warn him because he was moving in and out deep inside him. Hitting over and over against his prostate in a quick pace.

"Yogi!" He cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. His body heating up with how deep and hard he was thrusting within him causing his body to jump forward with each insertion.

"Ahh~ no, please s-stop—ughh~!"

Yogi ignored his pleads. Getting off on making him a wrecked mess of incoherent words as he moaned. Never had he seen Gareki this broken before. It made him want him even more.

Gareki fell against the wall, surrounded by the sound of skin slapping against each other. His body wouldn't stop shaking from how overly sensitive he was.

Only Yogi could make him feel this way.

Yogi felt his way down to his arse slapping him firmly once more. Gareki gasped from the sting, feeling Yogi's hand snake around to his front where his tail had wrapped itself around his thigh. He pride it lose, moving his firm grip against it making Gareki whimper out a curse.

Another slap landed on his ass making him cry out a louder curse.

"Who does this belong to?" Yogi kept his other hand against the area he had slapped.

"Yours," Gareki cried. "It's always yours."

"I wanna hear you say it again." Yogi was lust driven.

Gareki didn't reply, too distracted by the pleasure going through his body. He swore to himself he wasn't going to be able to stand up after Yogi was done with him.

Yogi grasped his ass cheek tightly." Say it."

"It's yours," Gareki whimpered weakly, his mind slipping into oblivion as Yogi fucked him just right. "You own it."

Yogi bit a hickey onto his neck." Don't forget it."

Gareki simply nodded. Not trusting his voice, sure that a moan would unleash itself from his throat.

"Are you still going to fight against your needs," Yogi played against his tail, slowing down his hand's actions leaving Gareki silently wanting more. "You may want me to stop but deep down I know you want this just as badly as I do."

Gareki fidgeted as Yogi's deep thrusts turned slow, reaching less inside of him. It made him even more unsatisfied. He **did** want this but held too much pride to admit that Yogi was correct.

But Yogi wanted to hear him say he was right.

Gradually he slid his hold against Gareki's tail upwards with the lightest touch. Smirking when the Avatar shivered visibly beneath him, completely bending at his mercy, revealing a pathetic side of himself but Yogi knew this was his character only during sex. Once this was all over, Gareki would be back to his natural intimidating self.

"I bet you're thinking about Cummings right now. But I can't let you yet, unless you admit the truth that I'm right."

Gareki pressed his forehead to the wall. His wet hair falling in front of his eyes. He finally relented. "You're right, I want this. So please. . .can I cum?"

"That wasn't so hard." Yogi returned his firm grip around his tail. "And yes, you may."

Gareki hadn't expected him to be rough when he inserted himself deep inside of him once again. He wanted to scream but swallowed it back with difficulty as Yogi pounded into him over stimulating his prostate with each thrust.

Gareki twitched, cries leaving his throat. He hadn't felt this good in years. He felt himself peaking near his third climax.

Without realizing the tears in his eyes began to run down his cheeks mixing in with the water coming from the shower head.

The words 'Don't stop' were on the tip of his tongue. But they couldn't get out because of the moans that didn't want to relent the more Yogi moved inside of him.

His insides twitched at his growing orgasm. Clenching around Yogi, unable to stop himself from doing so.

"You're going to cum," Yogi asked.

"Y-yes!" Gareki closed his eyes tightly.

"Then cum." With that said Yogi clenched his tail on it's most sensitive spot.

Gareki's eyes snapped open as a scream left his throat. He was Cummings hard again. Warmth spread deep inside him and he knew Yogi had cum too.

Gareki released himself against the wall. His entire body tensing up with trimmers, Yogi had to hold him up, knowing he couldn't stand anymore.

Choked moans left him as he sunk against the wall, feeling every ounce of pleasure going through his veins.

A moment passed. It took him a few minutes to calm down after his climax subsided.

He leaned up against Yogi.

"You alright?" Yogi looked down at him.

Gareki pressed his face to his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat that was slowing down to a much calmer rate. "I'm good, but my ass isn't."

"Sorry." Yogi nuzzled his lips and nose into Gareki's hair. "Was I too rough?"

"You were. But I forgive you."

"Couldn't help it."

"I know." Gareki pulled away from him only to support himself against the wall. He allowed Yogi to pull out of him. "Slowly," he whispered breathlessly. Yogi did as told. Once out he grabbed his shower gel, smearing it on Gareki's back before putting some on his own body.

"Let's get cleaned, then I can show you around and tell you my half on what I've been up to for the last 6years." Yogi kissed him on the forehead.


	7. In The Face Of Darkness

_**THE PAST(Previously)**_

" _I've practiced for this. I'm ready." Gareki had confidence in his abilities. This wasn't the first time he trained with his brother or with anyone for that matter. He would win a soul weapon and gain approval from their father just like any son would want from a man he looked up to._

" _You better be." Revik walked away from him to stand farther out while facing him. He stood ready and so did Gareki._

 _This was only training before the real battle would begin. Both brothers fighting each other till one fell and lost the match all for the sake of a soul weapon._

 _A weapon that chose you and would define how strong you were as an Avatarian by linking itself with your magic as another way of controlling your power._

 _Gareki didn't know which weapon he would get linked up with or if he was going to get one at all. But he had a weapon in mind. And he wanted it._

 _He eyed Revik and within a blink of an eye he was attacking and fast._

 _The training had commenced._

— ** _THE PAST (CONTINUED)—_**

 _For each brother, the battle between them for a soul weapon had to be the most important fight they would ever have in their lives. But the weapon didn't approve of them. Their father's approval was the true reason why they were fighting._

 _But he could only choose one son as the most worthy and powerful. A true reflection of himself._

 _They not only wanted his approval . They wanted to prove to him that one of them could be strong. A reliable source for the future ruler over their Kingdom._

 _That they weren't weak. To grow up and be just as merciless as he was. That they could take on any challenge even if it meant brutal death. They wanted to show him that they could follow the true Avatarian way. To fight strongly and hold your own against the opponent or until you killed._

 _So during this moment when they trained against each other just a few days before the actual match, they fought hard._

 _After seeing that Revik was gone, Gareki turned on every sense within his body. Relying on them to the fullest extent in order to find his older brother._

 _He listened intently. Focused his magic inside the ice beneath his feet, feeling the vibrations._

 _He felt it shift almost instantly. The slits in his eyes dilated as he jerked into action. Turning on the tips of his feet he manipulated the frigid winds around him as he leapt into the air, forcing the currents to raise him higher._

 _No sooner had his feet left the ground sharp daggers of ice abruptly erupted in the place he'd been standing. They were sharp. One insertion from them he would've been dead._

 _He landed in a crouch, snapping his head around he saw a flash of blue light coming straight for him from behind._

 _Manipulating the wind again he expertly back flipped high over the large blast that shriveled into sparks once it missed its target._

 _He landed again. Assessing the scene around him, still no sign of his opponent. "Where are you, Revik?!" His voice echoed off the overbearing snow mountains._

 _The wind above him shifted, alerting him. He rolled forward just as a loud thud hit the earth behind him where he'd been standing. "I'm right here."_

 _Gareki turned to the voice as soon as he got to his feet. Revik stood right there with a dagger of ice that he used as a makeshift weapon._

 _He moved to cut him in a quick speed only Avatarians could muster and see but to anyone else it would appear they were moving too quickly._

 _Gareki saw his actions coming as if it were in slow motion, his mind working fast. He grabbed Revik by the wrist with the dagger and firmly held it aside before jerking his own hand towards his face, gripping him around the throat while freezing the skin there._

 _Revik let out a choked sound as the thin layer of ice crawling from Gareki fingertips froze his skin. He counter attacked by hitting Gareki in the abdomen causing him to falter giving him the opening he needed._

 _He back lashed Gareki's cheek with the dagger, opening up a line of red causing drops of it to splatter on the frozen ground._

 _Gareki staggered in the direction the splatters had gone. He looked down and saw blood. His blood._

 _His cheek burned from the thin cut. He turned and glared at Revik._

 _The first mistake in training. This would determine the outcome of the fight .He couldn't let him get the drop on him again._

 _Gareki stomped a foot against the ground causing the ice beneath him to spit up a spear. He kicked it lose, grabbing it. He dashed at his brother, quickly. Swinging the spear between his fingers as he faked left._

 _Revik went after him with a swing of his dagger. Gareki took advantage by turning right at the last second, jumping, spinning a hard kick in his face before landing on his feet again._

 _Revik fell against the ground landing on his back._

 _Gareki wasted no time to move in. With a jab of his spear he struck Revik in his thigh causing him to groan out before blasting him with an attack spell, taking the spear with him as he flew backwards._

 _Gareki rolled against the frozen ground until he slid to a stop. He grunted. Moving his fingers against the spear to make sure it was still there before pushing himself to hands and knees._

 _The attack spell hadn't hurt him too badly besides rushing all the air from his lungs._

 _He swore inside his head. He hadn't wounded his brother's leg deep enough for him to be out of commission. He could still move and that was bad. He needed to try another approach to get him grounded._

 _He moved to get up but the ground shook beneath him. Moving his hand he saw a small crack growing bigger, leading into other cracks that made their way around him. Jerking his head up he saw Revik eyeing him with his palm flat against the ground. He was causing the ice to shatter._

" _No—" Gareki moved to his feet, preparing himself to run out of the way but the ice broke. He found himself submerged in a dark abyss of water. Air bubbles surrounding him._

 _Holding his breath as soon as he felt the water on his legs._

 _The water was cold, but his body could handle the gelid temperatures._

 _He stayed afloat. Keeping himself a few feet from the surface just in case his brother thought to throw ice daggers while he was down here. He thought of his next course of action._

 _Once he had an idea in mind he swam over to where he last saw his brother standing. He sensed that he hadn't moved ever since throwing him down here._

 _He swam lower, keeping himself right beneath his brother._

 _Right when he was in the distance he wanted to be, he kicked his legs hard, forcing himself to jet through the water like a fish swimming away from its predator. He pushed his arms out on either side of himself, focusing his magic in both palms of his hands._

 _He hadn't tried this before but he had a feeling that it would work out._

 _Kicking his legs even faster he reached the surface of ice quicker. And with his hands he pushed them against the ice. Both his magic and the force of his swimming pushed the ice up. Causing a geyser of ice and water to spit upwards with him and his brother in it._

 _They flew high up._

 _Gareki caught sight of his brother's surprised face, but it didn't last because once again he moved in to attack him._

 _Gareki dodged his hit in mid air. Grabbing onto Revik's wrist he attempted to swing him down but Revik caught hold of his arm as well and moved to throw him down._

 _Gareki fought against his hold. Doing his best to stay in the air even as they fell from the highest height. The wind rushed in his ears and breezed violently through his hair. Water droplets fell with them._

" _I'm not losing!" Gareki yelled, kicking him in the shoulder but his brother still claimed a firm hold on his arm._

" _One of us has to be the victor,and it's going to be me!" Revik kicked him in his stomach, much more harder than the kick he had given him._

 _All the air rushed out of Gareki 's lungs as he fell back. Both losing their holds on one another, but he was far from giving in. Manipulating the arctic winds once more, he pushed his arms out towards his brother. Using his magic to freeze the water droplets left on his skin before sending them at his brother in small spikes of ice._

 _They cut into Revik's skin in the speed of bullets. The harsh winds shoved against his body making him fall faster but before he could fall further he grabbed Gareki's leg, taking him with him._

 _Gareki had no choice but to allow him to drag his body down with him. Everything was happening fast. His vision blurred white as they both free fell from the sky soon hitting hard against the earth covered in ice._

 _A loud crack sounded off their impact. The ground had broken into two craters where their bodies had landed. Both had survived the fall with no broken bones only scrapes._

 _Avatarian bodies were built to withstand harsh impacts._

 _But even so, Gareki found his body to be tense, it was hard to move. Everything ached. He struggled to get up. He knew he needed to finish this._

" _Dammit," he swore when his body refused to comply with a simple action to just stand._

 _He heard a shift of movement and instantly looked up._

 _Revik had gotten to his feet, limping towards him with the spear of ice he'd used as a weapon._

 _Gareki struggled even more to get up as he got closer and closer until he was upon him._

 _Revik held the spear up before jabbing it down._

 _Gareki's eyes widened, he blocked himself. Thinking that Revik was actually going to strike him. But the pain never came. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up at his brother who now stood empty handed._

" _You lose." Was all he said before turning in the direction of the castle, heading towards it._

 _Gareki sat there in awe struck and disappointment._

 _One look down he saw the spear had been stabbed through the ice right between his legs._

 _He pursed his lips. Angry at himself._

 _He couldn't lose the match._

 _Too much was at stake._

 _He wouldn't except this._

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†

PRESENT DAY

intense blue-grey eyes took in the terrain surrounding him.

Taking in the neatly cut wide spread lands of grass and hills. Some plant life, such as flower beds taking root from place to place, giving the land details instead of it just being grass.

These were flowers that he hadn't seen in the Arcial Realm.

Even the slightly clouded sky was different. It only had one sun instead of two, and the clouds were more white here unlike the grey they were back at home.

A gentle breeze of fresh wind brushed lightly against his pale, beautiful features.

Gareki took in a gradual breath, letting it circulate through his lungs before releasing it. The sun gleamed none harmful rays against his pale skin.

It didn't hurt for him to be in the sun for now anyway.

It hadn't reached its highest peak in the day. It was still currently morning. The afternoon hours would be a little more harmful to his skin.

And yet he hadn't stayed in Yogi's realm long enough to feel the drastic change in temperature yet. So for now he was safe.

He recalled that being the main reason why he and Yogi had parted ways. Their world's were different. And each world had certain necessities for their bodies. Yogi was warm blooded which in turn meant obviously he had to stay in the sun Kingdom because it was warm here. He needed the sun to survive. But Gareki needed the Aacial Realm because that's where his home was. His Arctic like kingdom that would sustain his cold blooded body without consequence.

Course the Arcial Realm had a sun. But it was different from the one here. Gareki could tell just by the feel of it's UV rays.

But for now he didn't have to worry about Yogi parting from him because they had a mission as Guardians. Once again they had to save lives from being ruled over by the darkness.

He pushed away from the balcony railing before walking over to the edge where the wall and the railing met up. He lifted himself onto it before balancing himself with ease into a crouch. Ignoring the fact that he was on the highest deck in the castle.

Lucky for him his balance was always on point.

Reaching into his black shirt, he pulled out the crystal chained around his neck, held it up and eyed it. It was almost charged meaning it wouldn't be long before Yogi and he would commence their arrival in the Arcial Realm.

First thing was first they needed to head to the Underworld Gate to insure if it's been opened further or not. But he kept in mind that they needed to keep hidden.

"Has it occurred to you that anyone could push you off?"

Gareki dropped the necklace, the crystal landed against his chest. He glared out into the distance at the familiar voice. "If you so much as touch me consider your hands frozen off," Gareki said without turning around.

They hadn't gotten along on their last meeting.

Samuels came to lean against the balcony railing beside him with his arms crossed over his uniformed chest. Gareki glared at him from the corners of his eyes.

Samuels was Yogi's personal guard who was more of a father figure to him and his sisters after Vileus had killed their parents.

Gareki knew that Samuels didn't like him, from the start he could sense it. The guard assumed that he was a bad influence for Yogi since he was the king now.

Sameuls did appreciate his help in rescuing both Tsukuomo and Miu when the war waged between Vileus and Yogi but that didn't earn him a soft spot in the guard's heart.

"Didn't say I was going to do it," Samuels spoke up.

"But if you were, just know you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Gareki turned to him then. "What are you here for?"

Samuels face hardened not liking his earlier statement. "To question you."

"What about." Gareki's voice was nothing short of distaste.

"How you got here and why?"

There was something in his voice that told Gareki that he didn't trust his being here. He hated the fact that just because he knew how to speak Avatarian he could just say anything he wanted. Gareki began to hate this man even more.

"How I got here and what I'm here for is none of your concern." Gareki flicked his tail in irritation.

"It is actually. Considering I am the caretaker of this kingdom. Which means I take note of possible threats."

Gareki jumped down from the railing, his glare never leaving Samuels.

His eyes sparked to life in a glowing shade of royal blue. Voice remained calm but there was an audible note of anger within it. "So you think I'm a threat? To _**who**_ exactly?"

Samuels was unfazed by his obvious anger. "You're bad company to keep around Yogi. I look at you and automatically feel like I need to keep my guard up."

Gareki placed his hand against the rail, clenching it as his fingers emitted a thin coat of frost. Anger building up within him. "For you that's a good rule to keep."

Samuels uncrossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Gareki's glare deepened.

Samuels shook his head. "I want you to stay away from Yogi."

"I hope you know how stupid that sounds. Yogi and I are Guardians—we can't be parted. Maybe physically but not mentally."

"You spent the past 6 years away from him I think you can do it for a lifetime." Samuels sounded cocky.

That was it. That was all that he needed to hear before snapping. Gareki slid his hand against the rail in an upwards motion, causing the frost to abruptly turn into sharp needles of ice heading straight for Samuels.

But before it could a flaming smark dashed right into it, melting it before it could cause damage.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Gareki shot his glare onto Yogi who stood in the doorway, hand out with flames leaving his palm.

Yogi eyed them both before putting his eyes on Samuels. "I need you elsewhere," he said sternly.

Samuels moved to say something but Yogi interrupted. "That's an order." His voice turned stony.

Samuels complied, walking off the balcony and into the castle.

Yogi watched him walk off until he was far away. Dropping his hand he turned back to Gareki. "Walk with me."

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†

"He had his balls too far up his throat," Gareki spat, glaring off in front of them as he and Yogi walked through the wide castle halls.

"I'm sorry about him but you know, Gareki you can't just go off and attempt to kill my guards like that. I'm lucky I was there to stop your magic before it could hit him."

"I wish it had," Gareki mumbled between tight fangs. His comment earned him a light smack in the back of his head from Yogi.

"Ow!" He glared at him while rubbing the spot he had been smacked.

" I know it seemed like he deserved to be frozen but he's only looking out for me. I don't agree with the things he said to you but still, try to control your anger."

"Easier said than done." Gareki shoved his hands into his pockets.

A few minutes of silence passed before Yogi broke it. He took a glance at the crystal hanging against Gareki's chest. "Is it charged yet?"

Gareki knew what he meant. "Almost."

Yogi sucked in a breath. "That happened faster than expected. I was hoping we wouldn't. . ." he trailed off.

"That we wouldn't have to go back so soon?" Gareki finished.

"Yeah."

"I wish that were so but we have a job to do."

Yogi nodded. He knew that but still he also knew about all the hectical situations that were rising up in the Arcial Realm. He wanted them both to have a peaceful life. Of course that as asking too much since they were Guardians.

As far as he knew nothing was going to be peaceful. Not for long at least.

He shook off the bad thoughts. There was another time to worry about the bad but now he needed to soak up every moment he had with his Guardian Link now that they were reunited.

He put on a smile, looking at Gareki. "I need to show you something. Follow me." He led him down a different hall which joined with a room that brightened up with rays of sunlight from high windows.

It was spacious and rounded with a circular table that stuck out of the ground. A glass tube dropping down from the ceiling encased the royal amulet Gareki had once before seen Yogi wearing without daring to take it off.

"You're not the only one going through changes," Yogi said, placing his hand over the glass. "Turns out I don't need the amulet to use my element over sunlight anymore. It's power has shifted over to Tsukuomo now. She's worked so hard to control this and now she's finally able to.

" This amulet is the only thing standing to protect my kingdom when we leave. It'll put a force field around the entire castle if something threatening were to happen."

"I'm happy to hear that," Gareki said. "How's life being king?"

Yogi slightly laughed. "It has its moments. Definitely a lot more requests and work to do but at least everyone's safe. That's all I could ask for."

Gareki eyed him as he leaned himself against the wall. " I think your parents would be proud of you if they saw you now."

Yogi gave him a small smile at that. "How so?"

"Isn't it obvious," Gareki shrugged, "you're a king as well as a Guardian. Taking both roles with honor I can see a mature side of you and how far you've come.I'm proud of you."

Yogi took that to heart. He moved over to him until their noses were almost touching. His fingers moved along his soft hair, particularly the silver strands.

Gareki stared up at him.

"The things you say really makes me want to kiss you," Yogi said longingly.

Gareki bit his bottom lip, letting it drag slowly from between his teeth. "Then do it," he whispered.

Yogi leaned in. Lips almost touching his but just before they could the sound of footsteps echoed into the room.

"Verday clos!" Miu exclaimed in triumph in Rimahakkian tongue.

Yogi sighed, pulling away from Gareki to stare at his youngest sister in slight annoyance that she had ruined the moment. He spoke to her in Avatarian expecting her to speak it as well like he taught her." Yes you caught us. Yet you're 21 years old and you're still dramatic as you were at 15. How haven't you grown up like me and your sister?"

Miu smiled. Not caring if her brother thought she was childish. "Meu cla osu va."

"It's not cute and I do not like it. Besides you should be mature now. You are a princess."

She lost her smile and scoffed. She noticed Gareki then and waved. Her smile suddenly returning when he noticed her too.

He nodded once, acknowledging her greeting. He looked to Yogi once more. "You didn't think to help your sister's to speak my language."

"I did. She just finds it amusing at the fact that you can't understand her when she's speaking in Rimahakkian."

He turned back to his sister and spoke to her once more. "Speak in Avatarian, Gareki can't understand you."

She shook her head. Once more smirking at Gareki. "Vernonand vlas stro clasa." She laughed at Gareki's confused expression.

"Watch your mouth!" Yogi blushed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Gareki looked between them still confused. "What'd she say?"

Yogi hesitated. "You don't want to know."

Tsukuomo came into the room then to Yogi's relief.

"Tsukuomo can you control her please. She's being really inappropriate with Gareki. I know she'll only listen to you."

Tsukuomo gave Miu a hard disapproving look that instantly made her smirk go away. She reprimanded her, telling her to speak Avatarian and quit playing around.

With a sigh Miu spoke the language Yogi had taught them. "Hi, I'm sorry for causing a rude interruption. It's nice to see that you're finally awake and doing well."

"Thanks," Gareki said, averting his attention to Tsukuomo now. They both had changed in looks tremendously. Maybe that was because he hadn't seen them that many times to actually memorize their features. But they had gotten older.

Tsukuomo radiated an aura that told people she was wise and hard working while Miu had an aura of still some growing up to do but she was definitely capable of handling something bigger. She had potential that was hidden underneath her will to act and do what she wanted.

"I heard what you've been doing," Gareki said to Tsukuomo, "Your brother told me you've mastered your power over the amulet. I know how hard that must've been. Good job."

She smiled, grateful for his praise. "It wasn't so hard if you add out the late nights I spent trying to make a simple attack spell come from my hands. Other than that everything came easy."

"What about you?" Gareki turned his almost silver eyes to Miu. The sunlight coming in from the highest window made them appear as if they had changed color.

Her expression turned into awe struck at how gorgeous he appeared at that moment. "Wow," she said breathlessly, forgetting she was in the company of her brother and sister.

"Miu," Tsukuomo warned, snapping her out of it.

"I'm still working on becoming a proper princess."

"Let there be a lot of work to do for that," Yogi said with meaning.

Miu rolled her eyes at that.

"We should be going," he continued.

"Where are you going?" Tsukuomo raised a brow.

"I'm showing him the coast."

Gareki eyed Yogi. "The coast?"

Yogi grabbed his hand. "I'm showing you." He led him out of the room.

Miu and Tsukuomo watched after them, waving.

Miu sighed. "Gareki's fine as hell. Did you see how sexy he was? Don't even get me started on the way he looked at me."

Tsukuomo shook her head. "To bad. He belongs to Yogi. And watch your mouth, you're a princess. You shouldn't speak like that."

Miu ignored her. "I need myself an Avatarian. I wonder if his kind has more naturally gorgeous men or if it's just him.

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†

Yogi led Gareki outside behind the castle where the flower court was.

An abundant amount of flower beds made up a garden with cobblestone passageways.

Beyond the garden stood the wide spread grasslands. Nothing but an open space of hills with the sun rays spreading over them.

"You didn't answer my question," Gareki called out as Yogi now led them out of the castle garden straight into the grasslands.

"I'm sorry." Yogi slowed down. "I've been meaning to tell you this. What I'm about to show you just happened to be found by my guards a few days after you'd left."

"What are you about to show me?"

Yogi looked unsure. "To be honest I don't know what it is. But it's an amazing sight. I think even you'd be surprised."

"Why do you call it the coast?"

"Because that's where it's located. On the Eastern coast from the castle."

"I'm guessing you're not the only one who's seen this, other than your men."

"No. The entire kingdom has seen it. It's kind of far from here but it's worth the sight."

"How far?"

"At least a mile."

"That's not bad."

"Good." Yogi led him on for the whole mile. They talked more about the changes that happened over the years in the Sun Kingdom and Gareki told him some of the good qualities of the Arcial Realm despite the arising conflicts. Both giving themselves the chance to catch up on each other over the years.

Gareki also talked a little about his mother, Larisa how she too was in deep disappoint over his secret relationship with Yogi. Once again everyone in his kingdom was against him. Made to see him as no longer a prince. He didn't know if he could reclear his title this time. Yogi reassured him everything would be fine.

If he couldn't be a prince anymore than they would figure something else out for him.

"How has everyone else been?" Yogi glanced at him. "Gabriel, Rowen, Nai, Eva, Kiichi. The list goes on."

"Gabriel's doing fine. Like I said before. He's the one who gave me this crystal and now he's doing experiments on them. Trying to see their full capabilities. As for the others, I've talked to them but not recently. Been a couple months since I last spoken to them."

"I hope their still on our side." Yogi looked worried. "You know since your visit with the Covinent and all."

Gareki shook his head. "I told you we have people who we've known are loyal. I doubt they'd cross over to wanting to kill us. Specially when we've helped them."

"True. But still." Yogi brushed a loose curl out of his eye before glancing down at him again. "I'm surprised. You're the one person I know who has trust issues and yet here you are not worried a bit about the people we worked with in the past to still be on our side." He chuckled a little causing Gareki to laugh too.

A lovely sound to Yogi's ears that was rarely heard. He looked up, paused in his gait and in the short distance he saw it. A tall bundle of charcoal colored rocks leaned up against each other like a pyramid.

It may have seemed like a random mound but given that there was a large colorful beam of light shooting out of it's tip all the way up into the clouds, you would give it a second glance and say it wasn't normal.

Yogi observed Gareki as he stopped suddenly once his eyes landed on the mound of rocks. His laugh immediately dying down replaced with a look of recognition.

Gareki eyed past the pyramid of rocks. His attention being taken away by the powerful beam of color jutting up into the sky. He knew this power source. He'd seen it before."

His look of recognition was mistaken for surprise by Yogi.

"I knew you'd be amazed," he said, walking towards it. "To be honest with you this is my first time getting closer to it. I wanted to look at it with you, so we can experience it together."

Gareki blinked, dropping out of his stupor. "How close have you gotten to it?" He sounded cautious.

"This is as close," Yogi looked back at him. He was only 15 yards away from it. "This mound of rocks may look like it's a dead end but one of my guards says the beam is coming from underground which means we can go down and look closer." He nodded his head for them to move further towards the beam.

Gareki followed, still eyeing the large lazor. "You said you don't know what this thing is but I do. It's called a life force. It's what keeps your planet alive."

Yogi halted causing Gareki to stop too.

He turned to him in a state of confusion.

Gareki furrowed his brows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"My planet? What do you mean? This is a realm we're in."

Gareki caught on. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Sure this may be a realm but this world you live in is also called a planet. So is the Arcial Realm as well as the other two worlds that make up our universe."

Yogi looked taken off guard. " How do you know that?"

"I learned about it."

Yogi stepped back in thought. "Here I thought we only lived in connected realms but you're saying we live in a universe of 4 planets."

"How did they not teach you that?" Gareki looked at him in disbelief.

Yogi shook his head. "I don't know. Kind of weird to know that now though."

"Good that you do," Gareki looked up at the beam, "because this thing is important for you to know about also."

"Will it be dangerous if we get close?"

"Don't think so. If anything it's only a big lazor of light and color."

"Let's go then." Yogi continued walking.

Gareki followed after.

Yogi squeezed his way in as he entered the pyramid of rocks. They were even bigger up close. Towering over them. No sooner had they entered they saw the wide hole the beam was coming out of and climbed their way down.

Gareki soon felt odd the second his body got closer to the beam. It was only a small feeling, so he let it pass as nothing.

Looking up as he climbed further down he saw how deep they were going from the surface. It was becoming farther and farther away.

Once they reached the bottom they dropped down and fully examined the overwhelming size of the lazor. It was powered by a big glowing blue orb that sat in a crater.

This was Gareki's first time coming this close to a planet's life force. It was definitely a sight to see.

There was a circular walkway that led around the beam. Yogi walked along it, examing up and down the enclosure they were in which was nothing but a set of dirt walls.

That odd feeling hadn't left Gareki still. He was beginning to think that he shouldn't've shrugged it off this time.

Something was off about this place.

He looked hard into the glow of colors flowing up the beam, radiating off his pale skin and clothes. He stepped towards it suddenly without realizing.

It was like a magnetic pull was dragging him forward. He heard whispers then.

Hushed voices, both male and female, all jumbled together getting closer to his ears the more he moved closer.

He raised his hand and just when his finger touched the light his vision blurred with rapid flashbacks of destruction. Flames, screams, the smell of ash, people running for their lives, a loud rumble that shook the the ground, the sky clouded with black fog.

"Gareki?!"

With the call of his name reality came rushing back abruptly causing him to gasp as if he had been holding his breath under water. He stumbled backwards, pulling his hand out of the beam, hitting his back against the dirt walls before slumping to the ground in shock.

Yogi was beside him in seconds, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Gareki grasped Yogi's shirt firmly as if for dear life as he breathed heavily. Eyes wide as he stared at the beam. "What the hell happened to me?!" He rasped, not daring to take his eyes off the life force. Raven strands of hair fell in his eyes making him look wild and untamed.

"You froze up," Yogi replied. Confused about his behavior.

Gareki shook his head. He pulled away from him and stood up. "I saw something and it was terrible. I don't know how or why but I saw it and I don't want to see it again. I'm getting the fuck out of here. This was a bad idea."

Gareki turned to to climb up the wall. He put his foot on top of a rock lodged into the dirt wall before grabbing onto another. He glanced up and paused at the purple glow against his skin instead of the colorful glow he had seen a minute ago.

He turned his head to look at the beam only to see that it had changed into a dark purple glow of ominous light.

The orb that was once blue had turned purple as well.

"What did you do?" Yogi frowned at him.

"Nothing."

They both watched as the orb started to grow black splotches that released a black inky fog that snaked around the beam gradually morphing into shadow beasts.

Red eyes averted to them instantly.

The beasts unleashed a blood curdling scream before flying towards them with sharp nails.

"We need to go! Now!" Gareki yelled at him.

Yogi started to climb the wall both of them rushing to get up it, meanwhile more shadow beast unleashed themselves from the life force, swarming up onto the surface where they flew around emitting black fog laced with flashes of purple lightning.

"You're sure you didn't do anything!" Yogi glanced at him quickly.

"I swear to you!" Gareki climbed fasters, reaching the top where he pulled himself onto the grass now on the surface. He took a look up and saw the shadows swarming in the sky.

He thought to himself how this could have happened. He had only seen some kind vision by touching the life force. That couldn't have meant anything, this couldn't have been his fault.

He took another glimpse at the shadows and at the ground. The grass was turning from a healthy green to a decaying grey heap. his eyes widened at the obvious scenario.

The Dark Age had began. . .


	8. The Warning

Gareki couldn't take his eyes off the sky.

What had once been blue was now clouded by black fog that soon enough covered up the Sun. The entire Realm was now shrouded in a dull brightness. As if a storm were about to break out.

The grass beneath him was shriveling up even further. Spreading it's decay for miles. The air suddenly didn't spell fresh. It was cold and reeked of dead vegetation. The Dark Age was taking over much quicker than he expected.

The shadow beasts still took to the sky. Swirling around, screeching up a storm. Further coating the sky with their trails of black fog.

"It's happening," he whispered as he recollected the vision he'd seen just by touching the life force. Was that a warning telling him that the Dark Age was coming. Had to be.

He turned a glare onto Yogi who'd just climbed free from the hole.

Immediately his violet eyes took notice of the situation happening all around. Gareki could have sworn he saw his complexion turn pale slightly.

Gareki stood up and moved over to him. "It's the Dark Age. It's taking over your planet first."

Yogi stayed silent as if in disbelief.

His entire realm had been rid of evil for the past 6 years and now it was back. Ruining everything just in a blink of an eye. Everything he'd worked so hard for was ruined by this source of dark magic.

It now dawned on him just how fragile a perfect life could be and how suddenly it could just turn dark.

"Then it's just like you said," he began in realization, still staring up at the darkening sky. "The gates have been opened by the lycans."

"We need to leave—" before Gareki could fully finish the shadow beasts in the sky all targeted them with a blast that destroyed the four large rocks all leaning against one another causing small shards to rain down on them.

Gareki took to the ground, creating a shield for him and Yogi. A stretch of blue magnetic force leaving the palms of his hands as he held them upwards.

"We can't just leave!" Yogi protested as if he thought Gareki were crazy for having that decision. "We need to stop this here and now before it gets out of hand."

"Yogi—" Gareki paused as a big piece of rock slammed hard against his shield. He felt the weight of it push against his arms as he continued to power the shield. "The source of this is happening in my realm. We need to go, we can't do anything here." He glanced down at the crystal hanging against his chest. "The crystals charged. We head to the Arcial Realm." it wasn't a question but a command.

Yogi hesitated.

Gareki noticed. " You shouldn't be worried. Your kingdom is protected by the amulet.You told me that, remember?"

"I know!" He snapped in frustration. He took his eyes off the sky, staring at the ground instead. He thought hard about what he would do next.

Finally he glanced at Gareki who was staring at him.

Yogi shook his head. "Sorry. But as a king I need to make sure my kingdom along with my sisters are safe for sure. I have to."

"I get it. You're worried. But if we don't go to the Arcial Realm now—"

"Gareki," Yogi cut in. "This isn't up for discussion. You're with me or you're not?"

Gareki glared at him harder. He thought hard knowing he was making a risk but Yogi wouldn't come to reason. No choice but to agree. "Fine." He disabled the shield after making sure no more rocks were falling.

"Let's go." Yogi sprinted ahead, Gareki took a glance at the life force and just when he turned to run he paused as a hairy hand covered in black fur clawed at the rim of the hole pulling the rest of its weight up the hole revealing itself to be a lycan.

Gareki caught sight of it's blood red eyes. Both stared at each other before more lycans began making their way out of the hole.

His hands prickled with the presence of his electricity threatening to unleash itself out of self defense.

He moved to attack but was interrupted when a lycan jumped high out of the hole, soured through the sky heading straight for Yogi who was still running.

Gareki barely had time to react. It had happened too quickly. The only thing he had time to do was acknowledge that the Lycan was about to land on Yogi.

His heart lurched in his chest just as soon as a rush of a warning went through his mind leaving him feeling breathless. He felt it speed forward straight for Yogi. As if it were a telepathic thought.

In the blink of an eye Yogi suddenly had his sword forming in his hand in the flash of sparks before whirling around, cutting his blade clean through the lycans throat, decapitating it. He rolled to the ground from the force of his swing unhurt.

Gareki stared after him. Both sharing a shocked look. That wasn't just a coincidence. Was it or had he sensed the Lycan before his thought could warn him.

Gareki swiftly shook away the odd thought after sensing a presence behind him.

He caught the weight of a Lycan as it slammed him into the ground. Sharp k-nines sunk into his forearm that he used to block his face. Gareki's eyes flashed a glowing blue as electricity exploded from them, aiming straight at the lycan above him.

The Lycan jerked off of him, shaking from the shock waves zapping around its body. Gareki took the chance to regain his footing. He summoned his glaive before cutting down the Lycan, striking another from behind before it could attack him.

Ignoring the pain coming from his wounded forearm that was Bleeding from deep teeth marks.

He jabbed his glaive in yet another lycan that attempted to sneak up behind him before hearing a loud screech from above.

Looking up he saw a shadow beast souring down towards him, claws out.

A blast of golden light slammed against its body causing it to vaporize into black flakes. It had saved him.

Gareki pulled his glaive out of the dead Lycan beneath him before turning to Yogi who stood with his hand outstretched, glowing that same golden light he'd just witnessed.

"We need to go," he said eyeing the hole where more creatures from the Underworld were escaping. "There's too many to fight."

"Agreed, but we're not going to leave and have them following us. Form a barrier with me." Gareki jumped off the Lycan's body before stepping in front of Yogi.

Both dismissed their weapons in the form of flaming and electrified sparks.

Yogi grabbed his hand. Once in contact with his cold skin he felt a strong pulse of Gareki's magic flowing through him like a rhythmic blood stream.

Gareki took in a small breath past his lips, feeling the flow of Yogi's magic as well. He lifted his icy eyes to stare into Yogi deep violet ones. "Focus on me and I'll do the same when it comes to you."

Yogi gave a single nod.

Both faced the powerful life force before beginning to form the barrier.

They closed their eyes. Forming the giant barrier within their minds making it strong enough to hold the Dark Age back at least temporarily.

The magic of the Dark Age was strong. They could feel it weighing them down. Resisting against their magic. If it was stronger than their magic they couldn't tell yet.

Gareki opened his eyes after a few seconds of concentration. The barrier had formed itself like a giant dome over the life force.

It would break at any moment though having that much energy hitting against it all at once proved that.

Yogi let go of his hand. "We need to go before it breaks."

Gareki didn't say a word he ran fast along side Yogi until they were at least halfway near the castle, that was when a loud shatter echoed across the entire field. The sound spread for miles.

No sooner had it gone off a crash of strong wind breezed past them knocking them to the ground.

The forceful contact Yogi's body made with the ground made him dizzy. The wind in his ears didn't help him recover fast.

A tug pulled at the back of his shirt, urging him to get back onto his feet. He struggled to get back up thanks to the currents pushing a down against him.

"Come on!" Gareki yelled to be heard. He had seen it. The barrier had broken and now the Dark Age was spreading faster. The sky grew darker. A low rumble of thunder crackled within the thick clouds allowing them a warning that lightning was about to fall.

He yanked Yogi to his feet, forcing him upright before urging him to continue running. If they didn't get out of the opening then they would get caught up in the Dark Age.

Their footsteps slammed hard against the earth as they darted for the castle that soon came into view in the near distance. But along with their footsteps came the heavy rumble of the creatures that were freed from the Dark Age chasing after them.

Yogi could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his legs ached from the hard work he put them through just to keep up with Gareki who was way faster than him.

He risked a glance back and saw a crowd of the creatures that'd been locked away in the Underworld catching up to them. He quickly turned back around and slapped Gareki on his shoulder before warning him. "They're right behind us!"

Gareki glanced back before turning back strait. "Shit." He wasn't even out of breath.

The castle was coming closer. They were going to make it. Only a few more steps and—

A crash of purple light struck the ground right in front of them. A light so bright it blinded them upon contact with the earth.

Yogi's eyes widened, not having the chance to stop his footsteps before the purple lightning struck him, jolting his whole body backwards until he flew against the ground landing right on his back.

A loud ringing took to his ears as he gazed up at the sky with eyes that were begging to be closed. His vision was blurry but that didn't stop him from making out the black clouded sky shooting more purple bolts of lightning down to the ground.

He could feel the ground shake.

More like pulsate right beneath his fingers that tingled with pins and needles.

He laid there confused as the ringing gradually died down allowing him to hear at least the outlines on what was going on around him.

What had happened to him.

A dark and pale figure crawled over to him quickly.

He saw it in the corner of his eyes.

An almost unrealistic gorgeous face came into his line of sight now stationed above him.

Messy black hair that fell over the man's perfect features just right.

Eyes that were electrifying with an icy blue- grey stared down at him with almost panic.

Cold hands placed themselves at his cheeks, shaking his head as the man yelled down at him.

Yogi couldn't hear a word he was saying. It was blotchy. His eyes grew heavy and he couldn't stand to keep them open anymore.

The man slapped him lightly on his cheek. "Don't you dare close your eyes on me!"

Without being able to help it his eyes closed.

Gareki shook him. "Hey!" He shook him once more. "Yogi!"

He paused for a second but then immediately went to check his heart.

He pressed his ear against his chest,waited and eventually heard a light thumb.

He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding before hoisting him over his shoulder and running the rest of the distance towards the castle.

The Dark Age right on his tail.

No sooner had he stepped onto the land that belonged to the castle a clear golden dome erupted all around the castle's perimeter made entirely out of pure magic.

It must've been from the amulet.

He looked beyond the shield and saw a large fog of darkness closing in.

The shield would protect everyone though. He had a feeling.

He turned tail and ran across the cobblestone bridge before reaching the castle gate where 4 guards took place.

They all saw him carrying Yogi and instantly began opening the gates.

"What happened! What's going on out there!" More guards made their way towards him as the gates opened.

"He's been struck by lightning, take him to medical help immediately."

Gareki moved into the entrance before removing Yogi from his shoulder into the arms of his men. He stayed still as he eyed Yogi one last time before they took him away.

He stared after them until they disappeared around a corner. His eyes fell to the ground while he grasped tightly to his wounded forearm that still bled down to his fingertips.

The sound of the main gates closed behind him, leaving him in silence alone with his guilty thoughts.

They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he had known that the Dark Age would've taken over at that moment right where the life force was than Yogi wouldn't be near death right now.

He had almost lost Yogi in the past during their mission to recover the Sun Kingdom he couldn't risk losing him now.

He knew this wasn't entirely his fault but some of it was. He was the one that knew more about the Dark Age, maybe more than Yogi so it was his job to warn those of it's happenings.

But one mistake had nearly cost him a life that he cared too much about to admit.

He should've known when the Dark Age would happen and where it would begin.

He walked further into the castle pausing once more in the middle of the hall to check his wounded arm. The teeth marks were already closing up. But his blood was drying on his skin. He would need to clean it.

His human-like elf ear twitched at the sound of fast footsteps running towards him.

"This is all your fault!" Samuels barked suddenly with his sword out, he threw it at Gareki who dodged it.

Samuels gripped him around his neck and shoved him to the wall. Gareki didn't resist.

"What did you do to Yogi?!"

"I did nothing." His voice was calm. He already knew he was at fault he didn't need to hear it from a man that hated his guts.

"As if I believe that. You clearly had something to do with him being unconscious. This entire kingdom needs him and if he's out of commission—"

"I said I didn't do anything!" Gareki snapped. "If you were really worried about him then you wouldn't be here questioning me."

Samuels kept his firm grip around his neck. "I care more than you—"

Gareki grasped his neck tightly, switching places with him. Now Samuels was shoved against the wall. He glared at the older man with glowing angry eyes. "Don't question how much I care about him. You think you know me but you don't. That's your problem. Now ask me a better question that won't insult me in anyway because I'm this close to killing you. And this time Yogi isn't around to stop me."

Samuels eyed him dangerously. " You wouldn't do that."

"I would," Gareki said all too seriously.

They stayed like that for a moment. Eyeing each other with hatful glares before the silence was broken.

"This Dark Age just suddenly happening once you stepped back into Yogi's life," Samuels began. "This is why I told you to stay away from him."

"First of all this whole situation isn't happening because of me being here. It's happening because the gate to the underworld has been unlocked in my realm. So before you say something about me that you think you know, get your facts straight first because now you just sound stupid."

"You're in my castle." Samuels warned.

"And," Gareki didn't relent.

"That means you need to respect me."

Gareki wanted to punch him right then and there, so he did right in his abdomen a good hard and swift punch that made him feel satisfied. "Respect needs to be earned." He gritted out, pushing away from him watching as he doubled over from the hit. Gareki froze him to the wall so he wouldn't try another attack.

"Release me!"

"No. Be thankful that I spared your life."

Gareki turned and walked away, ignoring Samuel's verbal outbursts.

A dark place surrounded him. Pitch black all around.

He lay there secluded and asleep.

It was still. Not a noise was made.

But the hushed voices broke him free from his peaceful slumber. Incoherent and jumbled. Confused he tried to listen in on the multiple conversations but didn't pick up on a single one. His eyes widened at their familiar sound.

The nightmare was back.

Wicked red eyes appeared all around him. He saw them but stayed put having nowhere to go for privacy.

They didn't blink. They never blinked. They stayed watching him.

Yogi sat up slowly, guarded. Body tensing up at every move he made.

What was the purpose of these nightmares. He knew why he was having them but what were they really about was the question.

What did it want him to see.

He closed his eyes again. Calming the anxiety building up within.

He needed to focus. Allow the nightmare to take over in order to get an answer.

A small spark started off in the distance of his mind. It grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed his thoughts.

A world formed covered in disastrous destruction. The whispers never stopped. Dark shadows lingered everywhere. Snarls from lycans echoed as well as their vicious barking.

Clashing of metal against metal, some sinking into flesh. Battle cries, weeping. It was painful battle.

Fighting and chaos was everywhere. There was no sunlight, no sun at all. Only dark skies lay ahead and all around.

His heart rate increased after realizing he couldn't open his eyes. He was stuck in this disaster of a world. He tried harder but to no avail he couldn't open his eyes.

The weeping grew. The battle cries became louder. The flames and destruction became more immense.

He couldn't open his eyes.

He couldn't!

Panic washed through him and he wasn't able to calm himself this time. He was stuck! Not here! Anywhere but here!

He sunk to his knees. Wide eyed with terror written all over his face. He was trapped in this nightmare. He couldn't take it!

What was the meaning of this!

What was the answer!!

HE NEEDED A FUCKING ANSWER!!

There had to be a meaning. But where!

WHERE!?!?!

The world began to spin. He remained on his knees surrounded by flames and battle cries, blades clashing, crying. He began to hyperventilate. Starting out slow but it became faster.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't. . .

How could he forget how to breathe!

He heard screaming and turned towards it only to get slapped with darkness once more.

Yogi jolted up in bed screaming for the life of him.

Not realizing he was fully awake now. Out of the prison of his nightmare.

The door slammed open revealing Gareki who looked guarded. As if ready to fight an intruder but after seeing Yogi alone and terrified he hurriedly came over to him.

He gripped his shoulders firmly. "Yogi you're fine! You're okay!"

Yogi stopped screaming but he fought against Gareki's hold. Not yet seeing that he was infact safe now.

Gareki kept his hands against his shoulders. "Look at me!" His voice was stern causing Yogi to make eye contact with him. "Everything is fine," his voice took on a gentle note. "I'm here for you."

Upon those last words said Yogi stopped resisting. He recognized everything around him now and felt grateful that he was free from the darkness and chaos. Never would he want to revisit that nightmare but he knew he had to fall asleep again at some point.

He suddenly pulled Gareki into a hug mutch to the Avatar's surprise, but he slowly hugged him back just as tightly.

Yogi's blond hair stuck against his saturated forehead. He was covered in a cold sweat, but Gareki didn't mind it.

"Just like always you're covered in sweat from a nightmare,"Tsukuomo said coming into the room with Miu right behind. One holding a change of clothes the other holding a bowl with cold water.

Gareki pulled away from Yogi's embrace and eyed them. "Nightmare?"

Tsukuomo sat on the bed Yogi laid in and began dabbing his sweaty hot face with the cool wet towel. "He's been having them for months now. Says it's something to do with him being a Guardian."

Gareki averted back to Yogi who stared at the far wall blankly. He looked sick and scared.

He hadn't seen him in this state before. "What happens in your nightmares?"

"Not now," Yogi whispered. "I don't want to recall."

Gareki looked back at his sisters but they didn't answer his question either. "He never tells us what his nightmares are about." Miu spoke up. She was more serious now than what she'd been earlier.

Gareki looked to Yogi once more. He needed to allow him to rest before they went to the Arcial Realm. Time wasn't on their side but for Yogi's sake he needed to rest. He just prayed that no other planets would get infected yet by the Dark Age.

"The guards aren't acting like their usual selves," Tsukuomo said. "What's happening? The amulet's shield has been activated I can feel it."

Gareki's demeanor turned stony at the verbal mention about the Dark Age. He wished this wasn't happening. "Something bad." Was all he said.

Tsukuomo looked serious too. "What kind of bad?"

"Another Dark Age."

Everyone looked to Yogi who looked as if he'd just realized something.

Miu's face constricted into terror. "Another Dark Age?!"

"That's what my nightmare was about," Yogi continued in disbelief. "I've been having those nightmares for months and now I finally figure out what they were showing me."

Gareki caught onto what he was leading up to saying. "Your nightmare was warning you just like that vision I had when I touched the life force. Which means. . ."

Yogi's face fell. "This whole time I knew the Dark Age was coming and yet I didn't do anything to stop it before it fell over my kingdom."

Gareki stood up quickly. "This isn't your fault—"

"How can you say that?!" Yogi looked at him in denial. "I could've did something."

"You don't know," Gareki blurted. "I blamed myself too. But we're both at fault here. The only thing we can do to make up for it is to stop this Dark Age somehow."

Miu's eyes widened. "Wait you mean to tell me you two are Guardians and you don't know how to stop this?! The initial Guardians did."

"They didn't exactly give us a hand book on how to solve all evil in the universe." Yogi slightly snapped in frustration.

"Let me correct myself," Gareki said "I have an idea on how to stop it but if it doesn't work then. . ."

Tsukuomo frowned. " Then what," she pressed.

He shook his head giving her a bad idea.

She inhaled before covering her face with a hand in dismay. She began speaking in hushed Rimahakkian.

"Save your prayers Tsukuomo, I won't allow anyone to die," Yogi said as he moved out of bed.

Gareki pressed a hand against his chest, stopping him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Yogi brushed his hand off softly. "If we're going to stop this we better get back to the Arcial Realm."

"You need to heal. You do realize you were struck by lightning."

"Yeah, but when it comes to my family and kingdom no injury is ever too great." Yogi stood before him now. Placing a gentle hand against his cheek he kissed him lightly on the lips making both his sisters blush at the scene.

He pulled away but not entirely. "I appreciate your concern though." He whispered against his lips before passing by him to change his clothes in the bathroom.

Gareki watched after him with mixed feelings.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake by believing Yogi didn't need wrest. But he had to admit that they did need to get back to the Arcial Realm quickly if they hoped to stop this.


	9. Back Within The Arcial Realm

A bit later that day after Yogi had given an explanation to his entire kingdom about the Dark Age and had finally calmed them down.

Gareki sat against the window, on a ledge in Yogi's room. One leg pulled up to his chest with his arm resting on top of it while the other lay against the lower wall.

He watched as Yogi rushed about his room making himself prepared for their transportation to the Arcial Realm.

He couldn't disagree with his decision because Yogi was so adamant about going but he could sure as hell try.

"I'm having second thoughts." Gareki glanced outside as he spoke. He looked over what used to be a bright sunny day and what was now a black dull brightness. The Dark Age was surrounding them at this very moment but the shield was up and still powered.

He turned to find Yogi on the foot of his bed tying boots to his feet quickly. His muscles flexing as he pulled at the long strings.

"I know you're worried for my health, Gareki but please stop. I'm not going to change my mind."

Gareki shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I want to stop this Dark Age as badly as you but not when you're still at risk and not at your best strength to use your magic. You know how dangerous my realm is. You need to be able to fight for yourself."

"And I will." Yogi pressed. "I'm fine, Gareki, really."

Gareki finally considered him being well enough to go, but it wasn't easy.

"Do we have a plan?" Yogi finished tying one boot and went to the other.

"The same as before. We keep out of sight the best we can and head to the Underworld gate to try and close it."

"Try?" Yogi frowned at him.

"Not an easy task. But it has to be doable."

"What do you expect we do?" Yogi took Gareki's word for it that it wouldn't be easy.

Gareki stayed silent. Thinking.

"I'm considering we combine but knowing now that we can see visions that warn us about danger tells me that we have more talents that we don't even realize yet. I'm sure we'll figure out something. We _**have**_ to."

That brought a thought to Yogi and he suddenly jerked up. He just remembered everything that'd happened before he was struck by lightning. The moment that Lycan had tried to jump on him from behind somehow Gareki's voice had come into his head warning him.

He would've still been in the medical room hadn't it been from his warning.

He turned his odd look onto Gareki who stared at him concerned.

Yogi frowned at him trying to focus in on his thoughts. He didn't know how telepathy worked but it was worth trying anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Gareki finally spoke up but Yogi didn't answer. He continued giving him that weird look.

Yogi could feel a thread of energy leading from his mind strait to Gareki's. And out of nowhere Yogi could hear Gareki's thoughts. Took some hard concentration but he could hear them. He tried not to get too excited afraid that he would lose his focus.

 _Okay. . . why is he just standing there like that? Wish he would quit looking at me, starting to freak me out._

 _Did I say something wrong? Or do I just have something on me._

With that last thought Gareki looked down at his shirt inspecting it to see if there was something on him.

 _No. There's nothing on you._ Yogi thought towards him immediately making him freeze.

Gareki slowly looked up at him having a concerned and confused look on his face now.

 _I did not just hear Yogi's voice in my head—_

 _You did._ Yogi smiled.

Gareki gradually stood up and eyed Yogi as if he were an alien.

"This can't be happening," he said aloud.

 _Oh, I think it is._ Yogi raised his eyebrows after proving his point.

Gareki remained speechless. Taken off guard by it all.

 _You can hear every word I'm saying?_ Gareki lifts an eyebrow.

Yogi nodded.

Gareki sighed, shoulders dropping. _I don't know rather to think this is cool or just weird. I have no privacy now._

Yogi crossed his arms. _I wouldn't say that. Not everyone can have an open mind 24/7._

 _Meaning?_ Gareki leaned against the wall putting his hands inside his pockets. To anyone who came in the room it would appear as if they were just standing there making odd faces and body language with each other, completely oblivious to the fact that they were having a telepathic conversation.

 _I mean you like everyone else can be out of tune with the people surrounding you. Daydreaming. Try to focus on something else besides my thoughts. Maybe that will break the telepathic thread we have right now._ Yogi suggested.

Gareki let his mind slip on how attractive Yogi was when he was being smart. It seemed to work for a minute at least. But all over again he felt the thread grow back in place.

 _It worked only for a short moment._ Gareki informed.

 _We'll keep trying this. It is new to both of us. We have to get the hang of it at some point. But in the meantime we should get moving._

Gareki nodded focusing on anything to drop the telepathic link. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah," Yogi said rubbing his head. It certainly did require a good amount of brain power to talk telepathically. "I said goodbye to both my sisters earlier and gave a warning to my kingdom to stay away from the barrier surrounding the village and the castle."

"Good." Gareki held up the crystal that gave a mild white glow from within. "Hold onto me." Yogi placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gareki closed his eyes and focused on the Arcial Realm. Anticipation wafted inside him knowing that the first image of his realm was probably going to be disastrous.

"Are you ready?" Yogi asked him.

"I don't have much of a choice," Gareki responded." Hang on tight."

Yogi's hold became firmer and with that a flash of white brightened up the entire room from the crystal.

Yogi shut his eyes from the brightness. He felt a shift as if the floor were moving as well as his surroundings. His eyes tightened.

He hadn't felt this sensation in a long while. That same sensation he would get going through a realm gate. He felt slightly anxious to be back in the world where he and Gareki had first met as enemies.

A lot had happened back then. Some of it being buried underneath his recent memories but he could recall some of it.

One thing was for sure, the people would want him dead just as badly now than his last visit.

His surroundings stopped. For a second he waited. Being cautious before opening his eyes.

"We're here." Came Gareki's voice. But it had dropped into a note of wariness.

Yogi opened his eyes only to see they were inside some sort of home made from the inside of a tree. It was messy. Books from their shelves had been tossed about carelessly. The couches had been torn and toppled over. The wooden coffee table had been scratched up and was missing 3 of its legs.

Stairs leading to a higher floor were punched in making the wood stick out at an alarming angle.

The kitchen wasn't any better. A huge mess of ingredients and food was thrown about over the counter tops and floor.

In the corner of his eye he saw Gareki tense up as he too examined the mess.

"Someone's been here. And they were looking for something." Gareki walked carefully through the mess.

"Why did the crystal drop us off here?"

"The crystal teleports the owner to the place they think about. I wanted to come here and check on Gabriel before heading out to the Underworld gate. But clearly he's in trouble." He muttered while moving over to the kitchen where he began tossing aside the mess looking for something.

"Gabriel?" Yogi's eyebrows rose. He realized it now. This house was familiar. It belonged to Gareki's friend who was a faerie, Gabriel Lionart who had helped them in the past.

"Someone or something took him," Gareki gritted out. "It's so obvious I can smell it. But not specifically who or what. It's someone I don't know. Either that or they just covered up their scent." He continued looking through the mess causing a ruckus of noise.

"What are you looking for?"

"Some kind of clue that'll help me figure out where he is or who took him."

"Sorry for saying this but what about the Dark Age? I thought that was our main priority."

"It still is, but as of now Gabriel is more important. He's the only one we know who's still on our side who can provide us details about how to stop this Dark Age if our initial plan fails. He knows a lot of things he's our only resource since Ivy and Ashanova passed on. Plus look out the window. Notice how it's still sunny outside? That's because the Dark Age hasn't reached this area of the Arcial Realm still have time to stop it."

He had a point. Yogi looked at how everything appeared normal outside.

He crouched down and began helping Gareki look for clues. "What am I looking for."

"Anything that stands out." Gareki turned his back to him only to look through another mess. "Gabriel saved my life the least I can do is return the favor."

Yogi searched through a heap of silk clothes that eventually led to him finding a wooden box of jewelry that gleamed brightly upon opening.

He closed it and moved on.

Gabriel had an expensive fashion sense. Though he already knew that much.

He looked past books, potions, and magical spell pads but came up with nothing that didn't seem like it would belong in Gabriel's possession.

He didn't know the faerie well but he knew him well enough to know what didn't belong.

Yogi reached for a ripped couch cushion laying on the floor to look underneath it when something wet fell on his head. A drop of water.

He ignored it the first time but around the third time he finally looked up only to see the wooden sealing leaking. There was a room upstairs leading him to be curious.

Maybe he was onto something even though it looked innocent enough he still wanted to check it out.

"I'm heading up."

Gareki only nodded but didn't look up from his search.

Yogi turned and headed towards the stairs. He looked over them. The first couple 4 were smashed in but the rest was still intact.

He braced himself against the two bars on either side of the stairs and stood back, preparing to make a long jump. _Here goes nothing._

He leapt forward, putting all the strength in his legs to propelled himself far.

At the last second he let go of the rails as he reached his highest momentum and landed on the other half of the staircase that wasn't broken up.

From there he kept going up until he reached the second floor coming into a hall of three doors.

He remembered coming up here before. Gabriel had offered them a guest room to sleep in so looking at the three doors now wasn't hard to tell which room was which.

On first glance he chose a door where he knew the room built inside was right above the kitchen where he'd just been and aso are the dripping had came.

He grabbed the knob only to find the hard metal freezing to the touch. When he went to turn the knob it was hard to twist.

He found that to be even more suspicious.

Placing his shoulder against it he shoved hard while twisting until finally the door burst open revealing a room full of jagged spikes of ice upturned in every direction.

He paused looking at the shocking scene. It looked a if a fight had broken out here the way some pieces of ice were broken up on the floor.

 _Find anything?_ Came Gareki's voice inside his head.

Yogi felt the thread linking their thoughts together. He took a second to respond back, still taken off guard by the battle scene before him.

 _A fight happened up here. Gabriel lost by the looks of it._

 _How can you tell?_

Sure Gabriel wasn't home and his house was trashed but that didn't necessarily mean he had lost in fighting. He could've simply teleported himself elsewhere to make a quick escape.

But if that had happened then where was he now. And what had the intruder been searching for.

 _About the fight or about Gabriel losing?_ Yogi questioned.

 _Both._

Yogi stepped further into the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. Reaching forward he trailed fingertips along the dagger of ice sticking freely from the floor.

 _There's ice everywhere. Not just any ice. It's all jagged and wild looking. A hard core fight had to of happened here. And I don't see any other signs of magic use that shows that Gabriel had any strong attack spells up his sleeves._

 _. . . .I don't see any clues down here. I'm coming up to have a look too._ Gareki disarmed the thread leaving Yogi alone within his mind. His head felt empty once more, like his voice was the only one inside it.

Yogi shook off the weird sensation, continuing to eye throughout the room.

It didn't take long for Gareki to come up. And once he looked at the jagged ice he knew instantly who'd been here and maybe a lead to where Gabriel was.

"We're going to the Ice Kingdom."

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡

Both Guardians stood before the glamorized wall that hid away the Ice Kingdom. It hadn't been far from Gabriel's home.

Yogi looked down at Gareki with crossed arms. "You still haven't told me why you think your kingdom took him."

"I know you saw the ice." Gareki glanced at him.

Yogi shrugged, not understanding where he was coming from. " What about it?"

"My kingdom is the only ice kingdom near him."

"There's more Ice Kingdoms?"

"3 more."

"Well why would your kingdom take him? We have to make sense of this before we go in their and risk our lives. Your kingdom exiled you, remember?"

"I know that. But they had to of taken him. They most likely figured out my relationship with him and know that he was out to help me when I escaped from the Covinent."

Yogi uncrossed his arms. "How do you know that the Covinent didn't take him in for helping you?"

Gareki paused in thought. "We'll check with them next." He grumbled before stepping forward towards the glamorized wall but Yogi stopped him by moving in front of his path.

"Are you suicidal?! Last time I checked it was _**your**_ idea to stay hidden once we got back in your realm. But now you want to go to the people who'll turn us into the Covinent just to look for Gabriel who might already be d—"

Yogi stopped himself after realizing the glare Gareki was giving him. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. He dragged a hand through his curls while placing a hand on his hip. "I'm sorry, that was too far. I'm just trying to keep us alive."

Gareki crossed his arms while still glaring at him. He took a step closer to Yogi until they were face to face. "You know Gabriel stopped me from killing you when we first met the least you could do is respect his life as well. Plus he's my friend. A really good one. Don't you ever say that he's dead to my face again. Clear?"

Yogi understood how disrespectful that was and he understood Gareki's reasoning. "We're clear."

Gareki stared at him for a second longer before passing him up and went through the glamorized wall.

Yogi reluctantly followed behind.

He almost bumped into Gareki when he was through.

He looked at him, confused but then followed his line of sight only to see a statue of ice in the form of a women with long hair cascading perfectly like the floor length dress she wore.

She looked familiar.

He looked at her for a few more seconds only to have recognition slap him. "Larisa?" Gareki's mother stood before them in a frozen body.

Silence whispered in the cold wind breezing past them.

Yogi frowned sympathetically at Gareki. He hoped she wasn't dead for Gareki's sake.

Gareki's face was blank as he stepped towards his mother.

Once he reached her he traced a few fingers along her face before placing the palm of his hand on her arm where he began to try and unfreeze her.

Yogi watched him.

1 heart beat.

2 heart beats.

3 heart beats. . . nothing.

Gareki watched her face before dropping his head down low. His hair covered his eyes but Yogi couldn't see his face either. Gareki eventually lowered his hand away from her.

Gareki wasn't one to speak of his parents or his brother often but Yogi knew he had to care about them. Even if he was raised to be a cold hearted Avatar. He had a heart just like anyone else. He was capable of feeling mental pain. And at this moment Yogi knew he was hurting even if it didn't look like it from the outside.

Yogi was about to go to him to console but a figure caught his attention.

He stared at her in surprise. Almost not recognizing her. She had changed so much in appearances. Avia came out of nowhere looking regretful.

She stood a few feet from Gareki.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft.

Gareki looked up and caught her standing there. "What?" He sounded somewhat angry.

"Jenesis wanted us to do this. Seth and I." She glanced at the castle but Gareki kept his eyes on her trying to understand why Jenesis would kill his mother.

His facial expression turned stony. "Why would she and _**why**_ would you follow her orders?"

This was out of hand. This was too far. Even for Avia who often saw things to be against her will.

"Everyone in the Ice Castle is frozen," she continued without answering him. "They all have a chance to come back to life except for Larisa."

Suddenly Seth was there right at Larisa's side. He took his bow off his back and swung it hard at Larisa frozen body. The impact scattering her body into tiny pieces.

Gareki turned back just in time to witness her body falling apart. He had been too distracted by Avia to even notice him from behind. One slip up and this had happened.

He blamed himself.

He watched the pieces fall in slow motion to the ground, he could hear them clatter at his feet. He felt numb inside as he watched with a dazed look on his face.

This was real.

And just like that he was on top of Seth in seconds punching his face into the ground for the life of him. All the anger fueling each hit to be stronger than the last.

Yogi watched him. He had been calm and collected just a second ago and now he was going mad. He looked over at Avia in disbelief. "Why would you do this?"

She turned away from him. "I can't disobey her. Not again." She pushed up her sleeve revealing a painful bruise burnt onto her skin. "Jenesis doesn't like to be disobeyed."

Yogi went to say something else when suddenly he was hit with a crushing pain all over his body. All the air in his lungs was gone, he struggled to breathe. Eyes widening as he sank to his hands and knees trembling. Everything hurt.

He sunk down lower. Breathing harshly through his mouth but wasn't getting much air.

 _What the hell is happening?!_

Black boots stepped into his line of sight. He shakily looked up only to see an expressionless man staring down at him with long wife hair and yellow eyes.

Yogi grew more confused. Where did he come from.

He cried out as the pain intensified. He felt like dying.

He fell to the ground entirely. Screaming while tears flooded down his cheeks.

Gareki was about to punch Seth again but stopped himself when he heard Yogi scream. He turned only to be kicked hard in the face. His whole body flew off of Seth's and collided with the icy ground.

Groaning he sat up and rubbed underneath his nose only to see blood on his arm after doing so. He glared up to see Zander.

He looked over and saw Gevic using his magic on Yogi. That would explain his screaming.

He placed his hand on the ground and made the ice shift right underneath Gevic's feet causing the man to fall away from Yogi. That stopped him temporarily, but Yogi was fine now.

Gareki glared back at Zander before flipping back on his hands and shoved his booted feet right into the man's face, driving him back a few steps. Gareki dropped to his feet and pounced on him with a hand full of electricity but Zander grabbed his wrist holding it away from his face before swinging Gareki off of him and slamming him to the ground once more.

Gareki gritted his teeth.

That had hurt. The higher-ups were definitely strong. With his other hand he grabbed onto Zander's wrist and sent powerful currents throughout his body sending him falling backwards but not unconscious.

Gareki moved to get back up but was brought back down by Jenesis who kneed him hard in the back.

He fell to his front with her standing on him.

Her grey eyes glowered down at him. "I bet you thought you could get away from me, huh? That you could just go to your little faerie friend's home and expect him to help you. You've made a bad choice by running away from your punishment. Though I knew you'd come back. That's why I arranged all of this. My plan led you right here."

He glared at the ground figuring it out. This had been a set up. Now that he looked at this whole situation he knew that this had been her plan to get him to meet her again.

Gareki moved to get up but she placed two finger tips over his forehead and he froze. He knew all too well what that meant. He couldn't allow her to take away his magic.

But she could do that with just a touch and the will of her being.

"That's what I thought," she said. She then took the necklace Gabriel had given him and held it up. "I already know how you got away by using this crystal and now you've put your little faerie friend in trouble. It was a bad move on your part to get the person you care about involved with your law breaking."

Gareki mentally jumped at the mention of Gabriel."Where is he?!" he snapped earning him a hard punch in the face by Zander who had recovered from the electrical shock. His nose bled more freely now. Dripping from his lips and chin.

Jenesis stepped off him and signaled for Zander to hold him.

He did as told and held Gareki by his arms positioned behind his back. His strength not allowing him to get loose.

Jenesis signaled for Gevic to stop inflicting Yogi and to hold him too.

He too followed her orders . Gareki watched him pick up Yogi from the ground, his body looked limp but he hadn't fallen unconscious from the pain.

Both Seth and Avia stood side by side looking over all of them. Gareki glared at both siblings. Hating their guts at that second.

Jenesis sighed. "That's better. It's silent now and I can think clearly." She smirked at Gareki. "Don't you love it when you get your way? When everyone follows the rules you set out for them? I love it. Absolutely adore it. But I hate when people disobey me."

She played with the crystal necklace.

"You must be wondering what all of us are doing here and why I told Avia and Seth to kill your mother. Also why your little faerie friend was kidnapped."

Gareki didn't say anything. He only stared at her dangerously. Eyes glowing.

"We're only here because I want both you Guardians to get something for me that will benefit all of us. And by all of us I mean me.

Truth is," she stopped playing with the necklace to look at him, " this is all your fault. Gabriel's home wouldn't have been trashed weren't it for you. In fact I wouldn't have found his stash of realm gate crystals hadn't it been for you. I wouldn't of had to kill your mother and turn your kingdom into ice statues hadn't you disobeyed the laws given out by the Covinent aka _**me.**_ I hate being disobeyed. My number 1 pet peeve."

She smiled slightly before putting a finger to her lips faking a thought. "Hmm, what else? Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "I wouldn't of had to kidnap Gabriel hadn't I found out about the Guardians knowing about the Timpest Disc's. Neither would I have to bring him out to kill only so you could tell me where to find them . There. All your questions are answered. " she turned towards Avia and Seth. "Bring out the faerie."

Gareki clenched his fists behind his back as he formed a telepathic thread with Yogi. _She's going to blackmail us using Gabriel all so she can force us to tell her where these Timpest Disc are. I don't know what that is or where to find them. Do you?_

 _I'm clueless. But if I did know about them then I sure wouldn't give them to her. What's wrong with her. I thought since she's the apart of gov't to put out laws that she would want everyone safe, but I'm getting another vibe from her. She_ _ **killed**_ _your mother_ _just because you ran away from the Covinent!_

Gareki glared at Jenesis again. _Some people get crazy when they don't have enough authority over others. That's her._

Both of them watched as Avia reached back and deglamorized Gabriel. He looked at everyone with wide eyes until he caught sight of Gareki.

"Don't tell her anything!" he shouted.

"Shut it!" Seth faked like he was about to hit him with his bow causing the faerie to flinch.

" _ **Don't**_ touch him," Gareki said between grit teeth to Seth. "Look who's the traitor now. You killed your queen I would've never done that."

"I did what I had to do to get back at you!" Seth stepped forward.

"Killing and betraying your kingdom isn't the answer! I may have mated with an Outsider but at least I didn't kill my own race! And that goes for you too, Avia!" He averted his glowing eyes to her. "I thought you were better than him. Always following your own decisions being the stubborn person you are?! Well that's a load of bullshit after what you've done today." He spat blood from his lips.

Jenesis butted in. "Don't be so hard on her after all I'm the one who told her to do this or else I'd kill her brother."

"What?!" Seth yelled.

"Want me to kill you now?" Jenesis eyed him, losing her smile.

Seth said nothing.

"Good," she said.

Gareki knew how much Avia cared for that asshole of a brother as to why after everything he's done he could never understand her love for that traitorous idiot.

Jenesis turned her attention to Gareki. "You better start talking or this faerie will frozen and toppled over just like your mother."

Gareki had a whole thought of curse words he wanted to yell at her but Yogi stopped him.

 _Control your anger. We aren't going to get Gabriel out of this safely if you're going to piss her off more._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gareki said with a calming anger to his voice.

"Are you sure playing dumb with me will help you out in this situation? His life depends on you." She gestured to Gabriel.

"I'm being honest with you. I don't know what the Timpest Discs are or where they're located. You're wasting your time."

Jenesis suddenly lost her smirk and looked angry. "Gevic," she simply said.

Gevic averted his yellow eyes onto Gabriel and inflicted pain just with a stare.

Gabriel started screaming as he fell to the ground.

"I need answers, Gareki!" Jenesis shouted. "Tell me where they are!"

"I told you I don't know!" He shouted back. He could hear Gabriel's screams in the background.

Jenesis shook her fists at her sides out of frustration. "The original Guardians hid them away I assume they would have told the new Guardians where they are. I refuse to think otherwise. If you want to keep playing dumb then fine! Gevic!"

Gevic turned his stare onto Gareki, turning the pain on him instead.

"No!" Yogi yelled, attempting to use his magic on Gevic but the man made him feel pain too.

Gareki clenched his jaw tightly as pain spread throughout his entire body. He held back a scream but the seconds passing it felt like the pain was becoming more intense. How much more could he take without faltering. He didn't know but he wouldn't dare look weak in front of Jenesis.

"Tell me!" She commanded.

Gareki closed his eyes.

Screw this. If he wanted to protect Gabriel and get them all out of this situation then he needed to tap into magic he hadn't used since the war between Vileus and Yogi.

He needed to concentrate. He focused in on his magical pulse and expanded it within himself. He felt it growing. Spreading like wildfire through every vein and fiber of his being.

An intense burst of his power flooded out of him. A bone chilling wind of ice and snow swirled around him. Whipping through his hair.

Gareki opened his eyes. They were glowing entirely white with blue electricity coming from them. His entire body began to zap with glowing bolts.

Yogi watched in shock as he began to see Gareki's entire body glow white as blue specks formed out of thin air and swarmed over him in a wild frenzy. They Covered him from head to toe with a blue radiance.

Zander who was still holding him by his wrists from behind was zapped by the electricity forcing his hold on him to drift off.

Everyone watched in awe.

Jenesis looked to Yogi before demanding, "What's he doing?!"

Yogi watched the swirl of bright blue light tinged with sparks of electricity all swarming around Gareki until they all dimed down revealing a morphed form of him in his Guardian transformation.

A skin tight body suit lined with blue and black with two metal shoulder guards. His hair styled differently in the color of an icy grey with turquoise eyes. He looked so different, powerful and yet gorgeous all at the same time.

"He transformed," Yogi finally answered. " Which is what I should be doing."

Jenesis glared at Yogi. "Gevic, stop him!"

Gevic went to send pain down to Yogi but in the blink of an eye Gareki was their. He grabbed Gevic by the throat and flung his body far.

Jenesis along with everyone else looked shocked.

Having Gareki's presence near him, Yogi felt a chilling draft come off of the Avatar's body. He could feel his magical pulse further drawing him to him. A connection no one could understand how good it felt.

Gareki looked at him with clear turquoise eyes. " Do your thing."

Yogi closed his eyes, pushing out the sound of everything around him as he focused in on expanding his magic.

He felt it rush out of him as his whole body came to life with a white glow. Orange sparks formed out of thin air and swarmed around him along with a snake of flames.

His appearance morphed inside the spinning flames and sparks of sunlight. His hair flew freely in the soft wind breezing all around him. The tips of his hair turned red.

He kept his eyes closed, sensing the sparks of sunlights sticking against his entire body, changing his attire into a skin tight bodysuit the colors garnet and gold.

The spinning magic ceased and he stood there now in his Guardian transformation. Opening his orange/red eyes.

Jenesis looked at them both angrily. Both Gevic and Zander were back at her side.

This was going to be an exciting fight.


	10. The Faerie Tree

Yogi opened his eyes after transforming only to see right ahead of him standing a yard away were the 3 higher-ups who wanted him and Gareki dead.

This was going to be a competitive fight. They were strong. Every single one of them. He could feel it even though he had only been victim to the magic of one of them. Which was Gevic.

As far as he knew the man could only inflict pain with just a look. So he could only guess the other two, Jenesis and Zander had to have a unique power too.

It was odd how they were Avatars and yet they didn't have the genetic element over ice.

A bone chilling breeze of arctic wind moved past them as they all silently glared at each other, waiting for an action from one another to commence the fight.

Jenesis went from looking angry to having a slight smirk on her face.

Yogi noticed how her demeanor changed frequently from being relaxed to completely cold hearted to angry and back again. _Bipolar much._ He couldn't help but to think.

Jenesis placed a hand about her hip before speaking. "I bet you think you both have the advantage just because you've transformed. But in actuality you're both going to lose. And may I say how beneficial it is for me that both of you are here to serve your punishments for breaking the law."

Gareki took a step forward. His Guardian attire gleaming from the purple glow in the sky.

" We're not dying.," he said meaningfully while being completely serious. Vengeance was obviously what he wanted.

She raised her eyebrows in playful surprise. "You're actually going to kill us? Even though we're in charge of the entire Avatarian race?"

"You brought this on yourselves!" Gareki snapped. "You don't deserve to live after what you've done. You talk about law and order and about our people, but you're not following your own code. You don't care. If I had known that the higher-ups were like this then I would've put a stop to you sooner."

Jenesis crossed her arms. "We wouldn't have allowed you. You don't realize that we're strong and can hold our own when it comes to fighting just as well as you two. Even if you may be Guardians, do you honestly believe that your power can overthrow everyone in the universe? Well you're mistaken. Someone other than us has the exact strength you two have if not more.

Only we can uphold the law ." She gestured out to both Gevic and Zander. "You must've really cared about Larisa. Too bad. Like I said before this is all your fault, _**not**_ mine. All you had to do was comply with my orders and none of this would be happening."

Yogi butted into the conversation just as Gareki opened his mouth to remark. "This is all stupid! Have you even considered what killing us will do for the universe? A Dark Age is happening right now as we speak and you want to kill us! Really? What about the greater good for the Avatarian race? Everyone in the universe will die if we die. Or is that Gareki was right about you not caring?!"

Gareki waited for her response. In a way he knew what she was going to say. If you broke a law than you had to serve a punishment no matter the cost. Didn't matter if they were Guardians or not which he found to be stupid.

Jenesis didn't respond right away. She looked thoughtful. "I do care to a certain extent. But I care more about my own needs. And if the Dark Age is happening then I'll have to take over it by using the Tempest Discs. But I can't do that unless you tell me where they are. So spill or I'll make you by force."

She gave a meaningful glance towards Avia and Seth.

"We already told you we don't know where they are or what they do ," Yogi argued.

"And I don't believe you." She turned to Avia and Seth who stood to the side accessing the situation with Gabriel locked in their grasps.

"Kill him." Was the simple order given out by her.

Gabriel's eyes widened as both Seth and Avia faced him. "No," he yelled. He was unable to use his magic thanks to ethereal flowing through his system.

A strong breeze of frigid air was given out by Gareki surrounding all of them in a world wind of snow.

It blinded both the higher-ups and Avia and Seth. Raising his arm he struck a bolt of blue electricity at Seth who flew backwards, sliding against the ice from the impact.

He didn't get back up.

Avia looked guarded as she held onto Gabriel to ensure he wouldn't get away while she yanked out her sword from her sheath at her hip.

She still struggled to see through the amount of snow flakes flying wildly in the air. Her long black hair whipped wildly in the wind.

She couldn't find them.

Gareki formed the telepathic thread with Yogi while continuing to hold out his hand that zapped freely with electricity at Avia. Prepping himself to shoot her.

 _After I shoot Avia I want you to grab Gabriel and run out of here as fast as you can. Find a safe place for him. Guard him while I take care of Jenesis and the others._

Yogi glanced at him as if he were crazy. _By yourself?_

 _Yes._

 _No._ Yogi's expression changed from surprised to dour.

Gareki glared at him. _Yogi, listen to me._ _We don't have the time to argue. We need to save him now before Jenesis and the others discover where we are in this snow storm I made._

 _No._ Yogi insisted. _**You**_ _need to listen. You are not about to risk your life all for revenge. Do you not hear yourself?_

Gareki's glare hardened. _That's what you did._

That caught Yogi by surprise. He hadn't anticipated for him to turn the tables. He couldn't even find a response. Only thing he could do was look at Gareki in question.

 _Weren't you the one 6 years ago who lost your entire kingdom and ended up with your sisters locked away by your biggest enemy. And yet you risked everything._ _ **Everything**_ _! To save them. So why is it such a bad thing for me to make a risk right now?! I get that you're trying to keep me alive but you have to understand that my entire kingdom has been turned into ice statues. My mother who was the only one alive died right in front of me. My brother and father are also dead. Tell me why I shouldn't risk everything right now? Give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't avenge her?_

Yogi stared at him.

That had hit him hard. Looking at Gareki now reminded him of himself 6 years ago. It reminded him of all the hardships he had gone through just to get his kingdom and sisters back. The loss he had felt as well as the pain and hatred. He knew exactly how he was feeling right now.

He realized that pulling Gareki away from vengeance was just selfish. His family was gone just like his parents but he still had his sisters unlike Gareki who had no one.

With that in mind, Yogi relented. _I'm coming back for you. I'm not letting you fight them alone. You heard what she said. They're strong like us._

 _I know how to fight._ Gareki thought sounding a little offended at Yogi doubting his strength. After all he was the only one here watching over the Arcial Realm taking care of all evil while he was away. He didn't need him talking to him like he didn't know what he was doing. He knew damn well when it came to fighting.

 _Just follow my plan. Come back since you want to so badly. But just know I can handle all 3 of them._

Yogi reluctantly agreed knowing that Gareki was upset because of his loss. _Fine._

Gareki shot Avia with the bolt zapping on his fingers and watched her fall back. She landed unconscious next to Seth.

Yogi ran into the blizzard and grabbed Gabriel before any of the higher-ups could notice and was out through the glamorized wall.

Gareki watched him go before planning his next move.

He needed to defeat each higher-up separately. They were stronger together. But which one would he take down first.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he heard and felt a rumble.

Looking down he saw that the ice was cracking.

He realized what was happening before it could come. He jumped back just as the ice broke in the spot he'd been standing in.

Zander shot up from the water and shoved him backwards with a force Gareki hadn't been prepared for.

He fell back harshly. Body skipping against the ice before sliding to a stop a few yards away.

Recovering quickly he glared at Zander through strands of silver hair that had fallen over his eyes before moving to push himself up only to feel pain course through his whole body causing him to fall back to the ice, tensing up.

Gevic had found him too.

The white haired man dropped into his viewpoint along with Jenesis.

She walked up to him as he struggled to get up from the ground. "I bet you thought you were clever. Did you really think that this blizzard would keep you hidden from us? I expected more from a Guardian like you. This is pretty pathetic."

Gareki clenched his jaw as he went to push himself up once more only to be shoved down with Zander's foot upon his back. "I would stay down if I were you," came his deep voice.

Gareki averted his glare onto him. "Fuck you." His voice was filled with despise.

That earned him a hard kick to the jaw. He sunk to the ground, feeling more pain settling into him along with the coppery taste of blood. He felt like dying. The pain was that intense.

"How much more pain can you take?" She kneeled before him. Her voice sounding too deceivingly nice. " before you give me an answer about the Tempest Discs. Where _**are**_ they?"

He was getting fed up with this question. "I told you. I **don't** know!" He gritted out while blood mixed with saliva dripped from his bottom lip.

Her eyes squinted suspiciously. Nothing would get through to her no matter what he said.

"How about we try a different approach. And since the faerie disappeared let's do this on you now." she lifted her hand towards his forehead and that was when he snapped.

He couldn't allow her to take away his magic. Not after everything she had taken from him today.

Every fiber of his being ignited with magic from within and suddenly a bright beam of blue static shot out from the purple sky, landing right on him. The strong impact blasting away everyone that was near.

His eyes were glowing white again as he stood up, no longer feeling the pain caused by Gevic. The powerful beam that'd fell on him had formed a barrier to protect him against their magic.

His entire body radiated a light blue. It felt exhilarating and strong.

He had definitely missed the power of his Guardian transformation. It boosted his magic whenever he was in this form.

Jenesis slowly regained her footing. Her clothing had burnt marks from the static of the beam. Her own eyes glowed from anger.

"How dare you?!" She raged.

Gareki wiped his mouth before faceing her with white eyes shining brightly."I should be asking you that." Gareki had a boiling edge to his own voice. "How dare _**you**_ kill my mother?! How dare _**you**_ take down my kingdom?! You're not in the right to be questioning me when you caused so much havoc. None of this is my fault. You did all of this on your own. You went too far. And I'm going to make you pay."

Having that said he pushed his arms out causing the beam to disperse in a powerful wave of static over the ice covered ground.

Jenesis blocked her face from the impending static rushing towards her. So strong she couldn't keep her footing and had to use the ice to grip her entire feet in order to stay standing.

Once the strong winds had passed she dropped her arms down to her sides and glowered at Gareki with so much hatred.

"We'll see who pays first." She moved her hand out to either side of her before pushing them forward making a big wave of water shoot up from the ice and head straight for him.

Gareki stepped forward before holding out his hand were he made a shield of hard ice.

The water slammed against him but he held his place with no difficulty. After it past he threw aside the shield before punching the ground.

The ice crackled loudly before jutting up large spikes that moved rapidly towards Jenesis.

But before they could reach her, Zander stepped in front of her and shot his arms out where his hands built up energy in the form of glowing red balls. He threw them the ground and no sooner had they touched the ice the ground ignited in an explosion that shoved large pieces of ice at Gareki who formed a static shield around himself.

The explosion rocked against his defenses. He felt the push against his hands as he held them upwards in order to keep the shield standing.

It was more powerful than he had imagined. But the odd thing was he hadn't expected Zander to have the ability to make explosions other than within a person's body.

Clearly Gareki had missed a few details when it came to knowing the higher-ups. They had other magical skills up their sleeves that he wasn't all too excited to witness and become victim to.

 _Just great_. He thought.

He took down his shield after making sure the explosion had diminished. It had left behind a black fog with little flames that immediately dispersed because of the ice.

He stood guarded, waiting for the next move.

And in a blink of an eye two more red balls of energy were falling out of the black smoke towards him.

He flipped to the right just as the orb exploded.

The next one he ran from and did a flip in mid air only to be shoved by the after effects of the blast.

He landed on his feet only to roll forward to an abrupt stop on his back.

Groaning he sat up with a hand on his forehead.

A loud crunch from the ice went off causing Gareki to look up only to see Zander had jumped over the smoke and flames and was now in front of him where he aimed a punch at him in which Gareki blocked with both arms forming like an X in front of his face.

"Don't challenge me," Zander threatened. His fist suddenly glowed red. He pulled back before aiming down where Gareki rolled out of the way, stood up and kneed him in the face before taking the back of his neck and shoved him down where his face slammed against the ice.

He yanked him up and was about to slam his face back onto the ice but Gevic came up from behind, took him around the torso and flung his body away from Zander.

Gareki landed in a crouch, now facing them both. Not even giving them a chance to make an attack he ran forward quickly and punched Zander with just as much force and watched him skid against the water before sliding roughly against the ice.

Gareki stood tall. "I like a challenge." He looked towards Gevic now who used his magic on him.

For a split second Gareki had felt pain but tackled Gevic anyway with beams of electricity leaving his glowing eyes.

Gevic fell away. Sliding next to Jenesis who glared at Gareki dangerously. "So this is how it's going to be?" she asked.

He faced her. His hands teaming with electricity eager to be used."I'm not going to let you win. You don't deserve that."

"That's too bad. Because I plan on winning!" Her hand shot out with a large pole of sharp ice heading for him.

He ducked out of the way before throwing one of his electricity balls at her.

She swung the big pole of ice making it take his attack.

He ran the opposite direction to get a good target on her before throwing the other one but before it could hit her her other hand shot out and absorbed the attack.

She smirked as she threw the attack back at him but it was more stronger than before.

Gareki blocked himself, ready to feel the blow.

But out of nowhere a fireball engulfed the bolt right in front of him before it could hit it's target. And as if the bolt was expanding inside the fireball it grew bigger.

He tensed up. His legs not cooperating to run.

In the blink of an eye Yogi was there, tackling him to the ground just as the fireball exploded blowing them both away.

The air rushed out of Gareki's lungs as he felt heat shove against his back, pushing his body in what felt like midair before he roughly collided with the ice.

He was so done with explosions at this point.

He shakily pushed himself up into a sitting position. Aching muscles but no injuries. He got lucky. His eyes caught sight of Yogi laying a few feet away.

He couldn't see his face. It was turned the other way as he lay motionless on his stomach.

He crawled over to him and pushed him onto his back.

He had a few cuts on his forehead but no severe injuries. The slight rise and fall of his chest told him he was still alive.

Relief shot through him. "Yogi?" He slapped his cheek gently.

Orange/red orbs looked up at him with a daze. Yogi took a moment to recover and evaluate where he was. Once he had, he slowly sat up with a hand clenched over his bicep. "We need to go." He muttered urgently.

"What?" Gareki face fell. "I'm not leaving! Not after what they've done! They deserve to die!"

Yogi looked at him. His expression had turned stern. "The Dark Age. It's coming."

That was all he had to say before a cool breeze of what smelled like decaying vegetation wafted past Gareki's nose.

Gareki's ears suddenly twitched as the sound of chipping ice came loud in the distance. He turned in the direction from where he heard it and his eyes glared.

There in the distance was a large black fog with purple electricity coming in their direction. The electricity coming off of it was chipping away the ice. The ground grew thick with inky black sludge that crawled It's way forward.

"We got less time to make a move which is all the more reason we should run now," Yogi warned while getting to his feet. "It's also happening outside the glamorized wall. It must've finished corrupting my planet before coming here. It's spreading quicker. "

Gareki could see that. He stood up as well before facing him. Still in denial about leaving.

He had told himself he would make Jenesis pay as well as the other two higher-ups. He owed his kingdom that much even if they had exiled him they were still his people.

Yogi stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him do eye contact.

"We'll avenge everything you've lost today another day. But as of now we have other worries."

Gareki's eyes squinted with distaste before he finally relented.

"Where's Gabriel?" He asked.

"In a safe place. As soon as I left to hide him other faeries came for him in this portal and recognized me as one of the Guardians and offered us a place to stay before the Dark Age fully engulfed this area of the Arcial Realm. I told them to wait while I retrieved you. But we need to leave _**now**_. They can't wait long."

"You're not going anywhere!"

All 3 higher-ups came into view.

Both Guardians faced them. Ready to fight. Gareki especially.

Jenesis clenched her hands into fists. "This fight isn't over. I've lost my patience. I'm done asking questions. Now I'm just going to force what I'm looking for out of you."

She lifted both her hands up and suddenly blue flames were formed into two balls behind her. Bigger than her entire body. She threw both fireballs.

Gareki prepared to brace himself but Yogi blocked him from her attack once more by stepping before him where he raised both hands.

His actions made both fireballs halt abruptly. He then held his right hand flat before using his left to circle a finger over his right palm.

Gareki watched as both fireballs sunk into each other. Becoming a bigger ball of fire before becoming flat, spinning into a big circle of flames that he settled around Jenesis, Gevic and Zander.

All 3 of them were now surrounded by a spinning circle of flames.

Gareki was impressed. _So he had learned a few new tricks with his Guardian abilities._ He thought.

"Let's go," Yogi said before turning to run for the glamorized wall with Gareki in tow.

"What about the fire?"

"It won't stay like that for long but we'll have enough time to get out of here before they catch up. And they can't escape from it with attack spells. It works like a dome. Anything that's shot at it will only revert back to them."

Gareki watched him as they ran. He knew this wasn't the last time they would see those 3. They had Gabriel's stash of realm gate crystals. They could teleport to any realm now.

But Yogi was right. They were strong. Perhaps on the same level as they were. But he'd be damned if he just allowed them to win without a fight. He would avenge his mother.

Blood lines ran deeper then any disappointment Larisa had given him.

And what that meant was that no matter however disappointed she was at him for lying to her they still shared the same blood. They were family. So he had to avenge her.

Gareki saw a glint of something laying on the ground. He stopped for a second and picked it up. The realm gate crystal necklace Gabriel had given to him lay flat in his hand.

Jenesis must've dropped it during the fight. He hung it around his neck. Back where it belonged.

He continued running. Hearing the rumble of the Dark Age from behind before crossing through the glamorized wall where Yogi paused to look for the portal he'd been talking about.

Gareki came to a stop too and accessed the Lumines Forest that was once vibrant with royal blue vegetation. All he could see now was black, shriveled up plant life reeking the stench of the Dark Age.

The Arcial Realm was dying. And just like anyone who had called a place their home since they were born he hated to see it this way. He had lived here for so long but nothing this hectic had ever happened for him to witness.

The Dark Age hadn't completely taken over. A few parts of the forest still glowed vibrantly but not for long. The darkness was still spreading.

"There." Yogi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked towards where his mate was looking and saw a highlighted portal right there hidden behind dead trees a few yards away.

A beautiful female faerie waited beside it. Her clothing cascaded perfectly around her form. Pale white skin blended with the pastel pink silk two piece top and knee length skirt. Honey brown curls waved down her back. Eyes as pure yellow as Gabriel's with long elf ears that all faerie's had. She caught sight of them too. She waved them over hurriedly.

They jogged over and she ushered them inside before being the last to cross into the portal, closing it behind her.

They both stepped into a wide space with no walls or ceiling. A space that was colored with yellow and pink surrounding them. Floating objects drifted everywhere around them.

Yogi looked down and realized there was no floor. He too was floating. They all were. He stayed still not exactly sure what to do, afraid that he would end up falling in the endless void of yellow and pink.

"Where are we?" He asked her.

She floated back skillfully as if she'd done this plenty of times. "You're both in a time warp. A place that doesn't exist in the universe. We are in a blank space. But this place can be whatever you want it to be with your will."

Yogi remembered hearing about a time warp awhile back from Gareki. It was where he stored the runes when they had to collect them to meet Ivy and get Pastel back.

But he hadn't imagined that they too could be in a time warp only objects.

He looked at Gareki and could tell that this was news to him too.

Gareki spoke up. "By will you mean if we think something it can form in thin air?"

"Exactly." She gave a small smile.

He watched her skeptically. "Let's address something before we go any further. Why are you helping us? I know you know that we're Guardians but that can mean 2 things. You can be our ally or our enemy. Not everyone in this world looks up to us. You'd be surprised to hear that or maybe you're not. Just depends on what your motives are."

She lost her smile and exchanged it to a look of sincerity. "I know this all seems sudden that a random faerie such as myself would pop up and offer to help you but you must know that I wouldn't dream of any foul play. I specifically came to rescue Gabriel after his emergency call and just so happened to see that one of the Guardians was with him." She gave a glance at Yogi before looking back to Gareki. "The clan of faeries wishes no Ill will against you both. You can trust us and me."

She and Yogi waited for his response.

Gareki crossed his arms. "I'm watching for anything that goes out of line. For now, lead us the way to Gabriel."

She nodded once before lifting her hand out to the space of floating objects.

Using her mind she thought of a location and they watched a large willow tree faze into thin air, floating on nothing just like they were.

"This," she began," Is where Gabriel as well as the faerie clan lives for now. We chose to live in a time warp since the Dark Age has taken over our original home back within the Arcial Realm. And considering the time warp doesn't exist in a particular place the Dark Age can't corrupt our home here. But perhaps this arrangement will be temporary since you both are here to put a stop to this."

"We're finding a way to stop this. But we're still looking into it," Yogi offered.

She clasped her hands together. "Well the Initial Guardians found a way to stop this Dark Age. I can only believe that you both can too." She turned and pushed her way towards the giant willow tree with windows and a door.

Looking at it it only looked like a bigger version of Gabriel's home.

She opened the door for them and offered for them to step in first.

Once they did a crowd of faeries came into view all standing in the center of the tree. Chattering.

They looked up and examined the tree that happened to be even bigger on the inside.

People sized holes aligned the walls going all the way up. With lanterns situated above them all glowing an assortment of colors making the inside of the tree colorful.

The holes were sleeping quarters.

There weren't any stairs. Faeries had wings but most chose not to have them out in the open.

For reasons neither of them understood.

"Gareki!"

Gareki looked down to see Gabriel making his way from the crowd. A few faeries turning to look at him and Yogi.

Gabriel embraced him tightly.

"They didn't kill you both. Thank goodness." he pulled away and went to hug Yogi.

Gareki on the other hand noticed that more faeries turned to look at them with wide curious and shocked yellow eyes.

They murmured to themselves in which Gareki could hear all of them with his acute hearing.

"That's actually them! The Guardians! "

"Are they here to save us?!"

"Our prayers have been answered."

"I never thought I'd see them in person."

"They're gorgeous."

Gareki ignored the rest. All their complements were becoming jumbled up in his ears.

"How are you feeling," Yogi asked Gabriel.

The faerie pulled away from him. "Better. But that Ethereal stuff is no joke."

"Know what you mean." Gareki reflected on how his body had felt so weak under that poison.

"I'm glad you're both here. As you can see my people needed a reassurance that this Dark Age would be ended soon. Perhaps now that you're here you'll put their minds at ease."

Gareki sighed. "I can hear them. Every last one. Believe me I know how happy they are."

Gabriel smiled. "Well you both are still in your Guardian forms. Although I do believe they'll still recognize you even if you weren't. You both are pretty popular."

Gabriel averted his attention over to the female faerie that had brought them and began speaking to her.

"I'm glad you received my emergency call, Lafedi."

"You're one of us,"she said,"faeries don't leave each other behind."

Yogi walked over to Gareki. "I think we should be in our regular forms now."

"Good idea."

Both of their bodies glowed blue and orange before diming down revealing their original forms.

A figure suddenly dropped down from one of the holes nearest the ground. A man.

The man brushed aside his burgundy hair before turning his amber eyes onto Gareki who recognized him on sight.

"I thought I knew who you were and I was right to suspect," the man spoke in British accent just like Gareki remembered.

Yogi looked towards the Avatarian walking towards them and frowned.

Gareki spoke up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tch. Rude much?" the man walked over. "I at least expected a thank you for getting your ass out of the Covinent. Though I shouldn't have because doing that ended myself in trouble with them too."

"How?" Gareki questioned.

"They caught me red handed. I was heading back to my kingdom but was met up with a pissed off Jenesis who may I add almost killed me hadn't I escaped her." he lifted up a realm gate crystal hanging from his neck by a string. The exact one Gareki had. " I'm glad Gabriel had some more of these."

Gareki glared at him. "Right after I teleported into another realm you went to his house didn't you? You didn't actually leave when I told you to."

The man smirked. "Exactly. Sorry. But it worked out in the end. Gabriel had the realm gate crystals which was something I knew i would need. I knew Covinent would come after me."

Gareki shook his head in disbelief.

Yogi looked between them as they talked. Confused to who this other Avatarian was. "Sorry to interrupt. But who are you?" his frown deepened. For some reason he felt odd about this guy.

The man moved his amber eyes onto Yogi.

Yogi noticed the guy was breathtakingly handsome like most Avatarian men were but he didn't have anything on Gareki.

"Oh well if it isn't the Outsider himself. The Covinent certainly had a lot to say about you."the man looked between them before asking. "Did you both really mate?"

Yogi's expression hardened. "What kind of question is that?" he seemed to be digging way to deep in private information.

He shrugged casually. "I mean not to be rude or anything but the news is out there. Just a question of confirmation is all. Not that I blame you for crossing the line and mating with an Avatar because Gareki is an eyecatcher. Not to mention I can only guess his body is amazing."

He gave Gareki a glance. Checking him out.

Yogi stared at him like he was mental. _Did he just. . .Oh hell no_. He stepped forward but Gareki held him back and immediately. Changed the subject.

"His name's Donte. Donte Ivins. He's prince of the Northern Ice Kingdom. And . . .an old friend."

Donte still had a smirk on. "We're _**still**_ friends. He just doesn't want to admit that because this moment is awkward."

Gareki kept a straight face. "No. We're definitely old friends."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Well Donte this first impression is definitely telling me a lot about you,"Yogi said with an edge.

"Same,''he responded before turning his attention back to Gareki. "How long you 2 planning on staying?"

"How long you plan to keep talk-"

Yogi was cut off by Gareki jabbing him in the side. He was trying to prevent him from turning this into a fight. "Not for long. We have somewhere to be. We're only staying the night."

"To where exactly?"

"Damn you ask a lot of ques-"

Another jab from Gareki.

"We're going to the Underworld gate since that's where the Dark Age is being released from. We need to close it."

Donte suddenly became serious.

"Even if you do close them that won't guarantee the Dark Age will stop. It'll stop in the Arcial Realm. But it'll still affect the other 3 planets. It's already affected the other two planets in our universe. You need to stop the Dark Age individually on each planet."

"How do you know that?" Yogi finally got to speak without Gareki hitting him.

"Gabriel told me." Donte nodded his head at the faerie

Gareki glanced at him. "Of course he did. He's knowledgeable about all sorts of things. But what I need to know is if we can stop the Dark Age in the Arcial Realm by closing the Underworld gate then how are we going to stop it on other planets?"

Yogi glanced at him. "I thought we had an plan already."

"We need a new one. That one we had before won't work. I thought we could just stop this whole Dark Age just by closing the gates to the Underworld but if he's saying it'll still affect other planets we obviously need a new solution."

"Well I'm not sure but I've heard something about Tempest Discs from him," Donte informed.

Both Guardians perked up at the mention of them.

 _Jenesis was talking about the same thing._ Yogi thought to Gareki.

 _We don't know what they do though. Unless it's what he's saying right now that they'll put an end to the Dark Age happening on those 3 planets._ Gareki thought in response.

 _That could be it. But I would still make sure._

"What do Tempest Discs do? And where can we find them?"

Donte shook his head. "I told you, I'm not sure. But I do know where you can find info. But I would have to lead you there. I don't want to since I'm trying to lay low so the Covinent won't find me."

"Too bad,"Yogi cut in a bit harshly. " We are too. But you don't see us hiding. If you know info then you have to show us."

"He's right," Gareki agreed . "If you helped me once you can help me again."

Donte looked between them. He saw that he didn't have much of a choice. Sighing he reluctantly agreed. "We leave in the morning." he turned and walked away.

Yogi waited till he was out of hearing distance. " I don't like him."

"Trust me. I noticed." Gareki leaned against the wall of the tree.

"Why didn't you tell me he also saved you from the Covinent?" Yogi turned his attention to his Guardian link.

"Wasn't important." was his simple answer.

Yogi raised a brow. "Really?"

Gareki gave him a suspicious glare. "Jealous? Is that why you don't like him because we're old friends?"

Yogi faked an offended look. "Jealous? No! I'm just. . ."

Gareki gave him a blank look. "Jealous. You shouldn't be." he raised his right hand and showed his palm to Yogi where a thin scar from a blade marred his skin. "I belong to you. That's what this scar symbolizes."

Yogi looked down at his left palm where the same scar was. Maybe he was overthinking things with Donte.

Gareki was his. Nothing would change that.

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†

Later that day after the entire faerie clan had welcomed both Gareki and Yogi by throwing a small celebration with dinner and had showed them a ground-level found himself stuck in deep thought as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Yogi in the other room laying in bed digesting the food offerings given by the faeries.

He couldn't help but think about the day's events. Nothing had prepared him to feel this. . .lost.

One thing specifically had him feeling this way.

His mother was dead. Earlier it had sunk in but hadn't stuck. But now it had.

He hadn't felt such an emptiness in his chest this intense. Was this grief. This is what it felt had to be.

Experiencing emotions for only 6 years had proved to be confusing and challenging for someone such as himself who had lived so long without them.

He found himself feeling more emotional than usual. He hadn't imagined to cry. At the time of her death only anger had come. Now he felt the creeping tears stinging his eyes.

He was the only one left in his family now. And that was what made the tears come stronger.

He sunk his head down before dragging a hand over his face and into his hair.

He inhaled to calm himself but it was too late. A tear slid down his cheek. That 1 tear invited another and another until he was full on crying.

 _They won't stop._ He thought looking at the pitiful face staring back at him in the mirror. This is what it looked like to cry.

Suddenly he saw Yogi stepping into the bathroom entrance. Gareki quickly looked down and wiped his tears away.

But his boyfriend had seen them just for that split second.

Gareki sighed quietly, fixing his face into a blank one before turning to leave the room but Yogi blocked his path.

Gareki frowned at him but it lacked the coldness he would put behind it. Yogi knew something was really wrong now.

"You know it's not good to hide from me."

Gareki kept the frown on his face. "What are you talking about?" he put on a front. "I'm not hiding from you. Now let me through."

He moved to get past him but Yogi gently pushed him against the wall, moving to stand right in front of him.

Gareki stared him hard in the eyes. "Move, Yogi," he said seriously.

Yogi eyed him with just as much intensity. "And if I don't?"

Gareki's glare hardened but there was still a weakness behind it. He moved to shove him but Yogi grabbed his wrists and held them firmly against the wall above his head.

"Stop hiding it,"Yogi simply said. His voice staying on a calm note.

"Let go! Dammit!" Gareki's voice cracked.

"No."

"Why aren't you listening?!"

"Gareki."

"What?!"

"You're crying."

"No I'm -"

He felt them. The tears were falling again.

His face fell as he looked away from Yogi who held his chin and made him turn to face him again.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." he kissed him long and deep before hugging him. Gareki froze for a few seconds. His arms hovering over Yogi's sides. Finally he relented. He hugged him back. Sinking into his strong arms. The tears free falling harder now. "Everything's going to be fine," Yogi said quietly.

"I blame this on you," Gareki said in his chest.

"What exactly ?" Yogi wrested his chin atop his head.

"This emotion. You gave it to me."

"Do you regret it?"

Gareki thought about it."I never regret anything when it comes to you. That's why I made the blood oath with you. I knew it had to be you I would have to promise my life to. It was always you. "

Yogi stayed silent for a few heart beats. "You know I love you with every fiber of my being don't you?"

"I do."

"Good. Don't hide from me again."


	11. The Abandoned Castle

THE PAST

"You lost didn't you?" Seth glared at Gateki from far across the weaponry room.

Gareki didn't reply. He focused on positioning the swords against the wall. In a sort of moody way which was all the proof Seth needed that told him something bad had happened to disappoint the prince.

"You can't let Revik win in the match. He's going to get a soul weapon and claim the approval from the king and queen. And you know where that leaves you?"

Gareki still didn't reply. But he was listening.

"It'll leave you in his shadow." Seth picked up a sword and began sharpening it with skilled hands.

"Stop talking," Gareki spat lowly.

"You may not want to hear it. But it's the truth."

"I said **stop talking.** " Gareki glared at him.

Seth eyed him back. Both of them stopping at what they were doing.

The albino haired Avatarian shook his head. "You came here for my advice. So that's what I gave you."

Gareki glared at him for a few more seconds before swiftly turning on his feet and headed for the exit.

Seth called after him in which he stopped but didn't turn around.

"You may be younger than him. But you're stronger than you know."

Gareki allowed that to sink in before exiting.

The match to prove himself to his father and win over a soul weapon was tomorrow. If anything, he needed to train tonight.

Maybe. . .just maybe he would have a chance to win.

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡

Gareki's eyes snapped open at the exact moment he flinched awake.

That same dream again where he was up against a man dressed in all black but could never see his face. He always had a hood on. Hiding his features with dark shadows.

This time though Gareki had gotten a glimpse of his eyes. They were glowing purple. The same deep purple of Ethereal.

They were always in the same location. As far as he knew they would always be fighting somewhere near the Ice Kingdom.

He had died again for the 3rd time in that dream.

It would end with him being impaled by a dart of ice before the sudden taste of Ethereal came fluttering onto his tongue and then darkness would come. He was awake once more after that.

Clearly this nightmare meant something. And he was even more suspicious of that fact because of the dream happening so often.

This was his 3rd time having it.

What did it mean though.

Was it a new enemy. . .

His thoughts were cut off by Yogi who rolled over in bed to face him with tired eyes that had just woken up.

"You're awake?" came his groggy voice.

Gareki pulled himself up into a sitting position, allowing the covers to fall away from his naked toned chest. "I could ask you the same." he paused only to rake a hand through his hair. "Did I wake you?"

"I felt you flinch."

Gareki turned to look out the window of their bedroom and saw the mixture of yellow and pink surrounding them. "Sorry."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"It was."

Yogi continued to lay down, watching him. "Was it about what happened yesterday?"

Gareki's expression hardened. This wasn't about Jenesis and the others or about what happened to his mother and kingdom. But being reminded of yesterday's events only brought up a cold empty feeling. Something close to hatred.

Every last one of them would pay for what they did.

"No it's not that," he said. "It's a man that I'm fighting but can never win against. He's always dressed in black and I can't get a glimpse of his face."

Yogi took a moment to respond as he thought about Gareki's description. "Do you know him?"

"No. But I know this dream must mean something. We may see him in the future."

"True."

They both knew that experiencing anything out of the ordinary such as repeated dreams or visions meant something. It was the way of their Guardian abilities to warn them.

Gareki waited on the bed thinking about everything that had happened since their arrival in the Arcial Realm.

As he expected, so far things were taking a turn for the worse. He had already lost so much. Too soon for his liking.

Yogi could tell by his change in demeanor that he was thinking about what happened yesterday.

He sat up in bed. "How are you holding up?"

Gareki turned away from him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do I have to answer that?"

"I need to know how you're feeling. The relationship we're in we have to talk. Otherwise I wouldn't be calling you my boyfriend."

"I'm fine," Gareki said dismissively. He removed himself from the bed to retrieve his shirt from the ground before pulling it on.

Yogi watched him with skepticism.

"Gareki you do know that I can tell when you're okay and when you're not? Yesterday-"

Gareki interrupted abruptly. "I know! Okay?" he looked at him." Yesterday. . . I just broke down. But I'm fine today. I'm still not used to feeling emotions like that.. . .I didn't expect any of this to happen nor did I want it. Life isn't fair. But I know that I'm going to avenge her."

Yogi searched his face. "I know you will."

Gareki turned away again. "I have to.."

Yogi hesitated to ask the next question. He knew Gareki was furious about yesterday's events. He had a hunch about how his response would turn out. But he was more concerned for himself. Like how would he take it if his response turned out to be what he was assuming.

"Is Avia going to be on your list of vengeance?" Yogi had a soft spot for wound on her arm that she had showed him yesterday proved that she was innocent. She didn't want do any part of Jenesis plan. She was forced into it.

Gareki didn't respond right away.

". . .If she is?"

Yogi shook his head. "You know that's not right. Jenesis made her do that to your kingdom you can't fault her for something she didn't want to do in the first place."

Gareki crossed his arms. "Rather she was forced or not she's a trader. I thought I could trust her. But if she's just going to agree to anything just because her brother's life is on the line then she might as well serve the consequences. "

"I still don't think that's fair."

Gareki opened his mouth to remark but closed it and reconsidered his word choice. "Listen," he sighed, voice becoming softer. "I don't want to argue. But in the end this is **my** decision. You're not the one who lost a mother and a kingdom yesterday."

"Wow," Yogi said in offense.

"Sorry if that sounded cold. But try to understand where I'm coming from."

With that said the subject was dropped.

Gareki tied on his shoes before heading for the door. He opened it but waited before leaving.

"You should get ready. Donte's waiting for us."

He stepped out, leaving Yogi to think about what he said.

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡

Yogi leaned against the wall a bit later that morning. The tree was silent except for a few early rising faeries that were eating breakfast and doing morning chores.

Those that were out respected his privacy. They must've gotten all their questions and compliments out at last night's dinner.

Not that he was complaining. It was good to have some privacy. He still had Gareki's words from earlier that morning on his mind to think about.

The fact that he was going to kill Avia bothered him. But he couldn't have a say in this. No matter how much he disliked Gareki's decision he was right.

It wasn't his loss. So he couldn't decided who had to die or not.

But could he really just stand by and let her die. He couldn't after all the help she had been to him upon their first meeting.

He stared at the apple in his hand as he rotated it with his fingers.

 _There has to be another way._

He looked up after movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The burgundy hair gave him away. Sitting on a bench a few feet away was Donte. He busied himself with a rock in one hand while the other hand held a two-bladed sword.

A double weapon with twin blades extended on either side of a haft. First time Yogi had seen such a weapon.

From his back was a weapon holster carrying a silver war hammer. A long handle with a medium sized head.

 _Two weapons? Is one his soul weapon or are they both?_

Donte sharpened one of the blades with the rock. Looking as if he were really concentrated.

Focus pulled at the handsome features of his face. A few strands of hair fell over his downcast eyes. He moved a hand through his hair, looking up at the same time only to see him looking right at him.

Donte stopped, dropped his hand away from his hair before watching him with intense amber eyes.

Yogi didn't look away. He kept his glare on him. There was something definitely odd about this guy.

Donte watched him with unblinking eyes. He cocked his head slightly to the left.

Gradually Yogi felt his thoughts swimming in his head. Until there was nothing. Only thought that remained was to trust Donte.

But why would he. The man felt so out of place. Like he had just so suddenly stepped into his and Gareki's life with no history of ever knowing them.

He knew that sounded absurd. But that was the first thing he felt when they first met.

His head grew warm and heavy. He blinked and could have sworn he saw Donte's eyes flicker purple for a split second. It had happened too quickly to confirm. He could've just been seeing things.

Before he could think any further on it a hand dropped on his shoulder jolting him out of his stupor.

"You're staring pretty hard. And here I thought you only had eyes for, Gareki."

Yogi snapped his head to look at Gabriel who had a joking smile pulling at his lips. He was looking a lot better than he had yesterday. Although he knew Gabriel was the one who could recover from something traumatic both mentally and physically.

"It's not what it looked like," Yogi defended sternly. "He's just. . . weird."

He rubbed a hand in his hair. Realizing the heaviness in his brain was gone now and so was the heat wave. He had even forgotten about trusting Donte.

"Weird," Gabriel questioned. "How so?"

Yogi glared back in Donte's direction only to find that he wasn't looking at him anymore. He had gone back to sharpening his weapon as if nothing had just happened between them.

Yogi's eyes squinted in suspicion. He faced Gabriel again and with a cross of his arms he shook his head. "His aura is just off to me for some reason."

Gabriel raised a brow. "Let me get this straight. You don't like him just because his aura is weird to you?"

"That's not the only reason."

"What else is there?"

"His and Gareki's relationship. . . it doesn't make sense to me. He never brought up Donte before. And Donte says that they're friends. Gareki didn't deny that." Yogi looked deep in thought.

Gabriel looked at him with a smug face. "I think I know what's happening here."

Yogi glanced at him. "You do?"

Gabriel began pacing. "Yeah. I mean it's pretty obvious that you're jealous."

That caught Yogi off guard. "What?!"

"Admit it! I can understand why. He and Gareki have a long past together while yours only dates back to 6 years of knowing each other. Plus, he's an eye catcher. I wouldn't be surprised if he got both men and women to fall at his feet. He has that sort of dominating feel to him. Playful and serious."

Yogi pinched the bridge of his nose while shutting his eyes tightly. This was annoying. For Christ sake. He wasn't jealous at all.

He was only focused on one thing. And that one thing was sensing that Donte was odd.

"I know how offensive that sounded," Gabriel said. "I'm not trying to—"

"I get it. It's fine."

Gabriel stopped pacing. "Anyway. I saw what happened to Larisa yesterday. I didn't want to bring it up at the time because Gareki was around. How is he? I get that he's a man whose hard to crack any emotion out of but I know he's not afraid to break down in front of you."

Yogi recalled promising Gareki that he would keep quiet about him crying last night.

"He was a little off last night but he's better today."

"Knowing him he'll most likely want vengeance."

Yogi bit into the apple. "Exactly."

Gabriel suddenly looked behind Yogi. "Speak of the devil."

Yogi glanced back in Donte's direction and saw Gareki talking to him while holding his two-bladed sword, examining it.

Donte pointed at his weapon in Gareki's hand, giving him info about it.

Yogi couldn't hear what they were saying but their actions was enough to give him a clue.

He watched them talk. Getting lost with how invested they were in conversing with each other.

His nerves were beginning to feel irritated. He formed a telepathic thread with Gareki.

 _Are we leaving yet?_ He couldn't help his voice sounding a little irked.

Gareki paused mid sentence and instantly turned to see him standing a few feet away. Catching his eyes. _We're about to._ He turned back to Donte and began talking again.

Donte on the other hand glanced Yogi's way once more. Yogi eyed him but soon his eyes began to forcefully avert in the other direction, now looking away from them both.

He couldn't look at them anymore. He wasn't jealous.

Soon enough they both walked over.

"We're leaving now." Gareki told Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded before looking to Donte who stood next to him. "You're going too?"

Donte sighed. "Much to my disapproval, yes. But in the end it's all to save the universe. I won't be coming back."

Yogi frowned at him. "Who decided that?" he had an edge to his voice.

"No one decided that," Donte said defensively. "Once you're out of the time warp you can't come back in. It can only support a person coming in once and once you're out, you're out for good. This place rejects living things. The faeries may be living here now. But not for long. This place is going to reject them at some point. Throwing them back into reality where they should be."

"Right into the Dark Age which is why we need to stop it now before their time runs out here," Gareki cut in. He looked at Gabriel. "Tell your leader we appreciate her housing us for the night and we're going to put a stop to this Dark Age as soon as possible."

He nodded. "Take care of yourselves. And don't die."

"It'll take a lot to kill us," Gareki said beginning to walk towards the entrance with Donte leading the way and Yogi following behind.

"Just a warning," Gabriel advised as he saw them all leave the faerie tree.

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡

Gareki stepped out of the time warp first after opening a void with his realm gate crystal. Yogi and Donte followed behind, the void closing up behind them.

The first foot was taken on a dirt covered cobblestone floor.

They all looked around. The sky was darkened with clouds of the Dark Age. Black teaming with purple electricity hovering over a wasit land made of the ruins of what used to be a castle or some type of fortress made of grey bricks. A long bridge stretched across a deep river bed leading to dry land. They would have to go into the castle in order to cross that bridge.

The castle's structure was broken up. The roof was sunken in and vegetation had claimed most of its outer and inner walls.

But it was a big castle. Most of it wasn't completely covered. And it wasn't completely torn down.

Lastly, surrounding the castle was a wide open space of tall grass.

"Where are we?" Yogi was the first to speak.

Donte stared off into the distance. "The time warp dropped us off farther than I expected."

Yogi glared at him. "Where did you expect it to take us? I thought you knew where you were taking us."

Donte eyed him sideways. Not liking his tone. It sounded like he was blaming him for this."Don't get mad at me," he said flatly." This isn't my fault that we ended up here. The time warp dropped us off randomly."

Yogi opened his mouth to say something but Gareki interjected. "This is no ones fault." he turned to Yogi. " the time warp is the only thing to blame this on. So he's right."

Yogi looked away from Donte only to focus on Gareki who looked at him sternly.

A look like that told him to stop doing what he was doing. Which was causing an unnecessary argument.

 _I get that you don't like him. But he is going to be traveling with us at this point on so you're going to have to get along at some point._

With that said in mind Gareki stepped forward to the castle.

Donte took a step after him but Yogi dropped a firm hand on his shoulder causing him to glance back at him.

"Get this through your head," Yogi began. "I don't trust you."

Donte eyed him. His expression blank. "I noticed that you don't like me. But you'll have to sooner or later. I'm not a threat." he slapped his hand off before following after Gareki.

Yogi watched him go.

He wasn't just over reacting. Something had to be up with this guy. Maybe it was his Guardian abilities telling him something felt out of place.

But if so. Why wasn't Gareki having the same cautious feeling.

Even if they had a past together the unsettling feeling should've still rose up.

He walked after them.

All 3 reached the broken gate of the castle.

Gareki gripped the door and attempted to pull it all the way open. It creaked loudly on its gears before abruptly stopping.

It couldn't be pulled anymore. But it was open enough for one person at a time to squeeze through.

Gareki waited and glared through the crack. "This place may look abandoned but we need to be cautious."

With that said he lifted his hand and out of a flash of blue sparks his glaive appeared and dropped in his hand. With it he pulled himself into the abandoned castle.

Yogi raised his hand as well and watched as his golden sword appeared in flaming sparks.

Donte pulled his two-bladed sword out from his back holster and held it ready.

Yogi squeezed himself through the opening followed by Donte.

3 stood in a wide expanse. Wildlife taking root from the growing cracks in the floor. Plants and furniture were covered in vines. The ceiling had caved in, blocking away a few halls. But some were reachable if they crawled through.

A loud grumble from the sky caught their attention. Gareki took a step forward and glanced up through the gap and at the sky.

He glared at the thick black clouds as they zapped with wild static. A few black specks came into view. He watched them, wondering what they were. They got closer and closer. As they did realization hit.

They were creatures created by the Dark Age and they were swooping down to attack them.


	12. Untrustworthy

"We need to move," Gareki quickly looked back at them. His body tensing up in preparation to fight.

Yogi noticed it all too quickly. He grew alert as well and held his sword tighter. "What's wrong?"

Before Gareki could get a word out bat like creatures swooped down and swarmed around them in a wild frenzy.

All 3 lost track of each other and had to fend for themselves.

 _Dammit!_ Gareki thought in frustration. The bat like creatures screeched around him, slapping him with their large wings and biting at his skin and clothing.

He could hardly move. But he knew he had to do something.

Gripping his glaive tightly he raised it- blade facing down- and stabbed the ground. A bright explosion of static erupted, blowing away the overgrown bats.

He could see now and on first sight he saw both Yogi and Donte being swarmed by the human sized bats.

But they were holding their own.

He stepped in to assist but clawed feet hooked onto his shirt and jerked him into the air. So fast the air in his lungs flew out of him.

He had gotten plucked from the ground by one of the bats. It flew unevenly in the air making it hard for him to aim and strike at it's head.

He had to improvise. Instead of it's head he stabbed up at one of its wings. The bat screeched in pain before abruptly jerking left to right in order to keep flying.

Gareki clenched his jaws as the bat's claws scratched at his back deep enough to make him bleed.

Nevertheless he kept the blade of his glaive inside its wing. With a jolting pulse of his magic he sent a burst of ice from the blade.

The bat froze over within seconds causing them both to fall towards the ground.

Luckily the bat hadn't taken him too high or else the impact would've been painful. But it wasn't.

Gareki rolled into a crouch, looking up he saw Donte running toward him frantically.

Bats chasing after him.

"Duck!" Donte instructed before tackling him behind a large fallen piece of the roof.

Gareki landed on his back with Donte positioned above him. He moved to shove him off but as soon as he stretched his arm out he cringed as fire soared up his spine. The scratches must've been deeper than he thought.

Donte saw this and quickly put down his two-bladed sword before pulling Gareki's shirt up,

Gareki grabbed his wrists firmly. Forcing his shirt back down."What are you doing?"

Donte gave him a stern look. "tooI know you're wounded and I can smell blood on you. These bats are blood thirsty. They can smell you too. We have to stop the bleeding." he moved his shirt back up, exposing his abs but Gareki once again pushed his hands down.

"You can't patch me up now-"

A bat climbed on top of the broken slab of roof and screeched down at them with its wings opened wide.

Donte stood up with his weapon but had gotten yanked from behind by two bats that'd gotten a hold of his leg.

He fell down and was dragged out of the opening.

Gareki stood with his glaive and tried his best to ignore the fire going up his back. It affected his performance to aim his glaive correctly.

The bat's red eyes and black body towered over him, ready to attack and yet he still couldn't aim correctly.

Suddenly Yogi appeared behind it and stabbed his sword right into its head before kicking its body aside.

He looked down at him to ensure he was okay. Blond hair disheveled over his forehead.

Gareki noticed he was covered in splatters of blood. Not just his own but belonging to the bats he killed.

He sat back down. Adjusting himself so the wound on his back wouldn't sting as much. "I'm fine! Go help Donte!"

Yogi didn't waste any time to turn and go help. He may have not trusted Donte but the guy was their only lead on stopping the Dark Age. He couldn't let him die yet. Not when he would benefit them.

While Yogi was off doing that, Gareki focused on his wound.

Biting his lip tightly he braced himself for the sting he was guaranteed to feel as he reached back and lifted his shirt up a few inches.

He could feel the coolness of his blood saturating his black T-shirt and his back.

He wondered how deep the wound was. If it was deep enough it would take longer to heal.

He couldn't patch it up with anything. He would have to wait till they got out of this castle.

He forced himself to a stand, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get out of here just sitting down.

Weapon in hand he scoured against the broken piece of roof looking for an exit.

The bats were still soaring around but from his hidden spot they couldn't see him.

He looked past them and could see an opening where debris had fallen. A small crack big enough to crawl through was right there. A bit of an obstacle to get to but he could handle it.

They all could.

 _I found us a way out_. He thought to Yogi. _Get Donte so we can leave._

Gareki peaked in the direction he heard Yogi fighting from his hidden spot and saw that Donte was alongside him fighting too.

 _Got it._ Was Yogi's response. _But are you sure you want to be moving now. You're wounded and you're going to be slow. These bats are quick._

 _Either I'm wounded or not we can't stay here all day._ Gareki pointed out.

Yogi considered this. He had a point. These bats were only getting worse.

 _If you're sure. . ._

 _I'm sure._

 _Ok. . . .I'll make a distraction._

Gareki watched Yogi inform Donte about the plan before they both separated, leading the bats in separate directions so all of their attention was on them.

It was his time to get a move on.

Pushing away from the roof he made his way stealthily towards the exit.

 _I made it. Get yourselves over here. I'll cover you._ He lifted his glaive as both of them finished killing off some of the bats they'd been fighting, they ran over to him. More bats following close behind.

Gareki began shooting balls of electricity causing the swarm to fall back.

Yogi made it to the exit first before Donte. They both followed after Gareki who went in first. All crawling as fast as they could.

Donte looked back and saw the bats clawing their way at the debris. But their big size wasn't allowing them to fit through the small space.

They were in the clear.

"They're not following us." He told the two ahead of him.

"Good," Gareki said, slowing down to help his irritated back. Why was it affecting him so much. Usually a wound deep like this wouldn't bother him. So why now.

He stopped, suddenly feeling a bit nauseous.

Yogi paused behind him. "You alright?"

Gareki took a few seconds to himself. Trying to see if the dizziness would pass and it did. "I'm good." He moved forward down the long pathway.

Yogi gave him a skeptical look as he carried on crawling after him. He was always going to be the type to hide how he really felt. But that was okay because he knew he would get the truth out of him sooner or later.

He pressed his hand on the ground, about to pull himself forward when a loud shift of rocks shook the ground beneath them.

They all abruptly stopped and listened.

It didn't happen right away.

They waited a bit longer in silence. Not making any movements.

A moment passed long enough for one of them to speak up. "What do you think that was," Donte whispered but as soon as he finished the sentence the ground shifted violently before falling away causing them all to fall along with it.

Their voices echoed around them as they free fell in dim lighting.

Yogi on instinct grabbed for Gareki out of protection. He looked down. Cold air blowing in his eyes. He looked for the ground but could only see water and it was deep.

He covered Gareki's open mouth just before they hit the surface.

The water submerged them in it's rapid waves. Barely allowing them to swim against it's strong currents.

Yogi hadn't paid any attention to Donte. So he didn't know where he was underneath the water. He only focused on keeping a firm hold on Gareki. Knowing that he was injured and it may have been serious.

He moved his arm out, kicking his legs as hard as he could against the currents but they were persistent in pushing him and Gareki further downstream.

His lungs grew heavy and so he made their way up to the surface. Gasping for air as both their heads popped up from the cold water.

"What do you make of this?!" Yogi breathed. His voice echoing loudly in the underground tunnel.

Gareki held onto him. Yogi keeping an arm around his waist.

"The waters going fast like this for a reason," Gareki said breathlessly. "We're in a waterfall. We have to get out of here, now."

That was bad news. Yogi looked around for a possible way to get them out of the water. A large rock lay ahead. The current pushed them closer to it. Yogi grabbed on tightly to one of its dents before climbing up with Gareki who laid down once his whole body was pulled out of the water.

He closed his eyes and wrested his muscles.

Yogi placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Looking down at Gareki he examined his face and saw that he was cringing slightly. His wound must've been hurting him.

"Let me see your wound."

Gareki opened his eyes. Settling them on his face. He waited a few seconds before saying anything. "We need to find Donte. That's more important."

"Yeah well right now I'm only concerned about you." Yogi kneeled down before him. "We'll find him after I see your wound."

Gareki could tell he was adamant about that. He relented, knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of him asking if he continued to not show him.

Sitting up carefully he lifted his shirt, revealing his back where Yogi could see a long scratch made by 3 claws.

He frowned once he saw it. "Damn, that's deep. But the water cleared away some of the blood but it sure isn't stopping. We need to close it."

"We'll do that once we get out of here." Gareki dismissed the topic by pulling down his shirt.

Yogi watched.

"You both made it." Spoke up a familiar voice. Both turned and saw Donte standing on dry land from the other side of the tunnel right in front of them.

He was soaked from head to toe but looked fine. "Make your way over. I found this extra tunnel. It may be the exit."

Yogi glared at him. He was too fast for his own good. As if he was always going to be a step ahead before he could even point out anything.

Standing up he helped Gareki to his feet. "How are we going to get over?" He sounded bitter.

Gareki noticed it. "Before we go any further promise me something."

Yogi averted his eyes down at his face. "What?"

"Don't let your dislike for him manipulate your way of thinking. You can't get carried away."

"Why shouldn't I?" He whispered. "I'm telling you, Gareki there is something off about him. I can feel it. Why can't you? You're an Avatar. Your senses are naturally more higher than mine. If anyone should know if something bad is up it should be you."

Gareki suddenly got this far off look in his eyes. He paused, body stiffening up like a statue.

Yogi furrowed his brows. What just happened. "Gareki?"

In the corner of his eye he saw Donte staring at them heavily. His attention centered on Gareki. "What's wrong with him?"

Yogi ignored him. "Gareki?" He shook him slightly. "Can you hear me?"

He stayed silent. Eyes unblinking. The slits in his irises were dilated and unresponsive. He didn't move a muscle.

This was weird. In an attempt to get him moving again Yogi shook him gently once more. As if that had helped he snapped out of his stupor, blinking a few times.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing Yogi asked.

Gareki stayed silent for a few more seconds as he reached up and placed fingertips on his forehead. "I'm good. . . . Just felt. . . nauseous for a second. But you should trust him. You have nothing to worry about. He's a good friend."

Yogi gave him a confused look. That was weird. Maybe it was his wound going to his head.

"We should get you patched up soon as possible." Yogi offered.

Gareki dropped his hand away from his forehead. I'm serious. Trust him. At least try for me —.

Yogi continued to frown down at him. Was this even Gareki speaking. The one person he knew who had trust issues. Donte seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and Gareki was just going to accept him like that. Even if they were friends, never once had Gareki brought up Donte.

If they really were friends wouldn't he have mentioned him at least once.

Loud screeching came from the hole they had fallen through in the tunnel. The flapping of wings belonged to more than just one.

Yogi broke their eye contact only to face where the noise had come from.

 _It couldn't be. . ._

The swarm of human sized bats fluttered down into the tunnel, their screeching echoing against the walls. It didn't take them long to catch sight of them.

The bats had found a way through the debris and now they were coming to finish what they started.

"Move! Move!" Gareki yelled as he made a bridge of ice. He and Yogi ran across it before hustling towards the adjoining tunnel Donte had pointed out. Too many bats to fight. It was clear who would win in that fight.

3 of them hoped it was a way out as they made their way through the tight spaced tunnel.

The bats were on their tail now.

They too crawled through the tight space trying to bite and claw to reach for them. But all 3 of them were luckily a step ahead of them.

Although that didn't mean they would always be.

"Move faster," Gareki yelled behind him as he led the way. He could see the bats coming closer and closer.

They weren't going to make it like this.

Apparently Donte thought the same thing. He stopped in his tracks, reaching back in his holster he brought out his war hammer, raised it up and slammed the head of it on the ground.

The entire ground rumbled and shifted beneath them. Rocks from the ceiling of the tunnel began to rain down. Some falling onto the bats. It slowed them down.

Yogi stopped running. Eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He turned to Donte. " What are you doing?!"

"Saving our lives!" he snapped back.

Yogi ran over to him before gripping his shoulder as he went to hit the ground again. Momentarily stopping him before he could. "You do realize that we're still in the tunnel too right? If you're planning on causing an Earthquake you should've waited till we were out."

Donte shrugged off his hand before shoving him back. "They're faster than they look, they would've caught up to us by then! I know what I'm doing." With that said he slammed down his hammer again.

More rocks fell. The floor shook making it hard to stand. The entire tunnel was coming down now

"If you're both trying to live then you need to run. Now!" Gareki who was a few feet away told them.

They all began running for their lives. Pulling and squeezing their way through the shattering pathway until they saw a bright light ahead.

The exit. They were close. They had made it.

Just when Yogi was about to have a breath of relief. He heard screeching close behind him. He didn't have time to turn and defend himself.

The bat just before it was slammed by a falling rock shoved Yogi forward.

He fell against Donte and Donte fell against Gareki causing them all to free fall through the exit which had just been a hole in a cliff leading down to the river which they fell into.


	13. The Match

_**THE PAST**_

 _Thump. . .thump. . . thump_

Gareki could feel the rise of adrenaline flowing through his chest, making his heart beat with excitement. He kept his eyes closed trying to calm himself down.

But he had to admit the reason why he felt so anxious. This was his first major fight that would impact everything he lived for. He'd been in others but this one was more serious and risky. If he lost, he would be looked down upon as the weakest link.

He couldn't allow that.

He wanted to be seen as something great. Not a loser.

That's what being an Avatarian meant. You had to fight to win. Otherwise you would be seen as nothing but someone who could just be beaten easily.

Being weak was like a sickness no one with Avatatrian blood wanted. His people were known to be cold hearted and strong fighters.

Today was the day he would prove that. The match would begin in a couple short minutes. He would have to fight his brother. His own blood just for the approval of their mother and father to be seen as a proper Avatarian who could fight ruthlessly.

This match was traditional with all the 4 kingdoms of Avatarians. So it was normal for siblings to fight ruthlessly. Not so much as to death but enough severely injure.

They weren't going to go easy on each other. He knew that much.

"Your father is having a conversion with Revik about the match. I'm checking up on you."

Gareki turned to see his mother step into the tunnel of the arena where he was waiting for the announcements for him to enter the match.

He looked down before leaning against the wall of ice. "I'm fine," he said flatly.

She stood in the entrance. Keeping her distance with a blank expression.

He didn't remember ever seeing her smile or show any emotion. Like compassion. Even towards him and Revik. Her only two children. If she loved them Gareki didn't know. But he knew she cared even if she didn't show it.

His father was the same way.

Both his parents were very spoken with him and Revik when it came to acting a certain way.

Always make it hard for others to understand your true motives.

Train hard. Fight hard till you can't any more.

Act cold because showing people you have emotion is like showing how weak you are.

Always reflect on how a true Avatarian should be.

A lot of rules came with being apart of his race. He had to accept them.

"I can tell Revik's ready. But are you?" She remained austere.

"I don't have a choice but to be." He glowered at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

Larisa eyed him with cool eyes the shade of pastel blue. "You do not wish to fight him?"

Gareki swiftly placed his eyes onto hers in disbelief that she would say that. "I wish for nothing else, mother," he said fiercely. " If it means I can prove myself to you and father than I _**will**_ fight him and win."

Her head lifted slightly in intrigue. "You don't care if you hurt him? No doubt this match will have blood shed and I'm sure Revik knows this more than you. He won't go easy on you."

That wouldn't be a challenge for him. "I don't care if I hurt him. Our race is based on nothing but blood shed. He hurts me and I'll hurt him back worse."

They kept eye contact and Larisa could tell he was adamant about every word. She smirked in approval. "I expect a lot from you once you get out there. But if you lose. You do not deserve any respect from me."

With that she turned and left leaving Gareki with the heaviness of her words. More pressure was set on him.

He could do this.

That's all he told himself.

Revik was going to fight him hard so he in return had to fight hard back.

He waited a couple more minutes and finally he heard the announcements. The crowd quieted down as his father's voice roared over them. He gave them greetings, told them who he was and explained who would be fighting in the match. He shared some details about his two sons fighting skills that would get the crowd more invested.

The rest Gareki blurred out. He only focused on his name being called to enter the arena.

Pushing away from the wall he walked towards the opening that led into the wide circular fighting grounds and examined the entire arena.

All 4 kingdoms of Avatarians were seated in the audience. So if he did lose then not only would his kingdom shun him, but others would too.

He allowed that fact to slip away from his mind. He already had so much to worry about. Why add another.

He looked up further and saw the domed ceiling. And like many things were in his kingdom, it too was made out of ice.

He could see where both his mother and father were seated up in the audience.

They had a good view of the battle grounds.

He heard Revik's name being called and out he came right on the opposite side of where Gareki was stationed.

He watched him as he made his way to a random position. Wearing no armor mutch like Gareki himself and had a hostile demeanor.

Next he heard his name. He became serious as well and made his way out into the arena.

He could feel eyes fall on him. And the weight of their parents watching. He brushed it off though. His main attention was his brother before him.

He stopped a good distance away. Both of them eyed each other down. No words were exchanged only harsh glares.

Their father spoke some more and before they knew it the match had begun.

 _You're stronger than you know. . . ._

Gareki recalled Seth saying that to him last night.

He needed to win this. Raising his hands in front of his chest he placed his finger tips together. He rose up his magical pulse feeling it rise around him. Charging up. A blue hue of light levitated over his entire body in a burst of power.

Revik watched in interest. "So you're gifted? I see how it is. But will you stand a chance against me?" He too lifted his hands in front of his chest and charged up his power before making floating swords of ice appear over his head. Some of them being lodged into the battlegrounds of the arena, surrounding them.

"Let's see what you got." Revik suddenly ran forward in a blinding speed leaving Gareki to act quickly. His eyes were perceptive when it came to moving fast so he could see every move his older brother was making.

He ducked out of the way, rolling to the left but Revik saw him and sent a flurry of his floating sword after him.

Gareki acted quick once more by placing his hand against the ice of the ground, lifting his palm up abruptly causing a wild line of jagged ice to be used as a shield.

The swords struck into it heavily. He then moved his hand out forcibly. The force of his actions making the jagged ice fall apart into small dart of ice. He sent them flying towards Revik.

Revik shield himself easily against his attack.

Gareki took the chance to lock Revik's feet in place where he stood and charged up a glowing ball of his magic before sending it flying towards him.

Revik attempted to move but found that his feet were locked in place. He kept his shield up thinking that the small ball of magic wouldn't make much of an impact. But it did.

The small ball made a big explosion as soon as it connected with his defenses. The aftershocks blew him backwards where he slid against the ice straight into the arena wall.

Gareki stood up and broke one of the swords free from the ground.

He took a step toward where he saw Revik fall and a step was all it took before his brother came darting towards him.

Gareki made another attack spell but Revik picked up a sword and struck him in his shoulder before kicking him to the ground where he placed himself over him about to stab downward.

But Gareki did hand signs that made balls of light appear right in front of Revik. Balls of energy went flying into him. Blowing away his body from Gareki's.

But it wasn't enough to get him off his feet. He still stood.

Gareki gripped his shoulder as blood began to spill. It wasn't deep which was good. But it did hurt.

He watched as Revik gathered more sword to float over his head. "Sorry brother but I can't let you win this." He darted toward him again.

But Gareki wasn't giving up that easily.

He formed more balls of energy that floated over his head while ducking Revik's punches swiftly. Finally he had had enough and grabbed Revik by his hair, pulled him down and kneed him in the nose.

Next he backhanded him with a fist to his jaw.

Revik stumbled, recovered quickly, but Gareki didn't allow him to attack just yet.

He focused magic into one hand before pulling it into a fist where he punched Revik with everything he had right in his abdomen. He sent the balls of energy at him too.

His body skidded against the ice. The impact being that strong made the audience murmur in still had a blue glow coming off of him. He generated his magic into the sword.

Sparks of blue light swarmed around the blade. He challenged all of his power into it making it ignite with a burst of energy.

He glared at Revik as he stood up. He faced him with a bloody nose and intense eyes.

Revik lifted a hand. A pause. Gareki stood ready. His hand flew forward and by that simple motion all the swords lodged into the battlefield all were heading for Gareki.

Gareki firmed a shield around himself and began sprinting in the direction where Revik stood. He held his sword back, ready to swing with determined eyes staring at his brother's.

Once Gareki was upon him he jumped and held his sword over his head ready to swing downwards.

In that split second he saw Revik smirk. His eyes widened. He planned something but what.

A flash of light appeared in front of Revik and shot a laser right at Gareki in mid air. It broke through his shield making it shatter into tiny glass pieces before hitting him square on the stomach sending him backwards.

His body flew through the flurry of swords sent by Revik before he collided with the ground. His body making a crater where he landed.

He lay flat in the center of it.

Opening his eyes he could hear the audience murmuring once more. He blinked before moving shakily moving to a sitting position. His body trembled from the lazer that left a hole in his shirt with a red bruise set on his abdomen.

The laser hadn't been enough to burn through his stomach thankfully. But the effects of it felt like fire and it was hard to breathe.

He asked himself how much more could he take. He could still stand and he wasn't tired although his body did ache a little.

He had to get back up. The match had just begun. He couldn't lose this quickly.

The sound of air shifting spiked his attention upwards. And there he saw a dark blue laser coming towards him.

He held his hand up to form a shield right as the beam hit him.

The wind rushed past him as he flew backwards once more. He skipped against the ice harshly causing it to break. And finally he collided with the wall of the arena.

The crowd became louder.

He could hear them.

He opened his eyes stiffly. His body ached even more now as he realised that he was stuck in the wall, indenting it with his body. But he wasn't out.

He felt for hus magic. Charging it up again but in the blink of an eye Revik was there in front of him. He pulled back a glowing fist before punching it straight into Gareki's cheek.

The force made his face fly in the direction of the punch. Revik hit him again, harder this time.

Gareki's head flew the other way. He tasted blood.

Revik moved in to punch him again but Gareki lashed out with the sword and cut him across his chest, he threw aside before lunging toward Revik arm. He stretched it out before sinking his fangs deep in his forearm.

Revik let out a groan. He grabbed Gareki from the back of his neck and ripped him from his arm before flinging him aside. He ran after him and swung an upcut that sent him flipping in the air.

Gareki fell to the ground. Bruised, aching, and bleeding.

"Looks like you're gonna lose again," said Revik who stood above him with a raised fist. He swung down.

Gareki closed his eyes prepared to feel it.

This was it.

He was going to lose in worst way. By a simple punch.

His mind flashed to how everyone watching would react to him losing. He was going to be treated as a weakling. Someone who didn't deserve to be an Avatar.

He was just going to allow his fate to be like that.

No.

He couldn't.

He was stronger. He would win. And it was about time to prove it.

His eyes snapped open. Glowing royal blue. His body had went from a light blue glow to a darker shade.

He grabbed Revik's fist just before it could make contact with his face. And with a jolting surge of magic he sent it all forward until it pushed Revik off of him.

Revik slid back on his feet. Eyeing Gareki in half surprise. He hadn't seen his magic ever in that shade surround him like that.

Gareki stood up. His mouth bleeding. Blood dripping down his chin in thin strings. I'm not letting you win.

Revik hissed at him before darting at him with floating swords.

Gareki jumped over him but the sword followed.

In mid air Gareki focused his magic in both hands. A ball of energy grew in his palms. Simultaneously he formed another shield around himself that was stronger as he began to fall right where Revik stood.

The sword clicked against his shield but they were useless.

Once Revik saw that his attack was useless he went to make another attack that would possible break Gareki's defenses.

But Gareki fell on him with the ball of energy using every bit of it against Revik who tried to push against it with his own attack spell but Gareki's had been too strong and ended up enveloping him in the blast.

The entire arena brightened with royal blue light from Gareki's huge attack that left them stunned.

It took a couple seconds for the bright explosion to dime down and once it had the audience could see Gareki standing in a wide crater right above his unconscious brother.

Gareki stared down at him. His body shook from both adrenaline and his wounds.

He straightened up his posture, nudging his foot against Revik's head to make sure he was really out cold. He was.

He stilled as realization hit.

He'd won.

†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†

Donte's head broke through the surface of water abruptly. He gasped for air. Needing to desperately fill his lungs with it.

He looked around himself for dry land.

The bridge from the castle was right above him. He followed it's length with his eyes and saw the next land over.

Lifting Gareki's unconscious body from the water to rest against his shoulder he began swimming forward, straight for land.

He would need to head back into the water and find the other Guardian much to his distaste.

He didn't want Yogi staring down his neck looking for any excuse to not trust him. He hadn't done anything to deserve not to be trusted so what was his problem.

But no matter how much he disliked him he knew it wouldn't be smart to let him drown.

Once he made it to dry land he dragged Gareki onto the grass and turned only to see Yogi making his way out of the water.

"To think I was just about to come and save you," Donte dismissed him with a scoff.

Yogi brushed aside his wet hair from his eyes not even giving him attention. "Don't bother. I can take care of myself."

"You know just because you're a Guardian doesn't mean you can do everything yourself."

Yogi kneeled next to Gareki already suspecting what was wrong with him. He prepared to do CPR. "I never said that. And obviously I know that."

Donte eyed him sternly. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "Out of anyone in the universe that could've been chosen as a Guardian it had to be you. You have trust issues against me. I'm completely innocent and I've done nothing to you that proves I'm untrustworthy. Kind of hurts my feelings."

Gareki coughed up water but still fell unconscious.

Yogi disregarded Donte. He raised a hand and smoothed back Gareki's hair. He thought about what else he could do to help him or rather. . .he looked up at Donte.

"How about you make yourself useful by going into the forest and find something I could patch his wounds up with."

Donte placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "You don't need to patch his wounds up. Not with me here."

"You're joking right?" Yogi wasn't in the mood.

Donte rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. I know I joked around when we first met but I'm actually a pretty serious person when the moment rises. Now, turn his back to me. I'll show you."

"What are you about to do?"

Donte looked irritated. "look I get that you don't trust me but at this point Gareki's going to get those wounds infected if they don't close soon."

Yogi stared into his eyes and saw he meant what he said. Finally he did as told and faced Gareki's back towards him while holding him up so his head was laying on his shoulder.

Donte lifted Gareki's shirt up revealing the 3 claw marks on his back. Yogi watched him as he leaned in and stuck his tongue onto one of the claw marks. His tongue moved up and down the open wound licking away the blood.

Yogi watched in disgust. "What are you doing?"

Donte pulled away, wiping his lips before speaking. "This may seem weird to you but this is normal for Avatars. Our saliva has healing properties." He went back to licking Gareki's wounds.

 _Whatever you say._

It was later in the night and Gareki still hadn't woken up. Donte decided that they shouldn't move forward with one of them out cold. It would slow them down plus those bats from earlier were still in the area.

Just two of them couldn't fight them off. Not with that many.

They found a clearing inside the forest to sleep for the night. Wasn't comfortable but Yogi had dealt with this type of situation before. As for Donte he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about a lot of things when it came to that man.

Maybe now was the time to get some insight.

He brushed Gareki's hair with his fingers gently. The Avatar soundlessly laid beside him recovering. The rise and fall of his chest insuring Yogi that he was still alive.

He brought his violet eyes up over the fire centered in the clearing before resting them on Donte who sucked the blood of a baby willow beast he had hunted down.

"Tell me about you."

The sudden sound of his voice broke Donte's focus on his dinner. His amber eyes flickered onto his. The fire making them dance with even more golden specks.

He looked taken off guard. Which Yogi knew he would. After all this whole time they had been together he had shown nothing but caution towards him.

Donte stared at him sideways with a unreadable expression.

He scoffed, cocking his head at Yogi as he hung his arm atop his bent leg. "You can't be serious." He smirked slightly showing off one fang. "So now you want to know me? I'm surprised cause here all I thought you were good for is assuming shit about me."

Yogi massaged the bridge of his nose. "Look. I'm only trying to figure you out. I don't want to but I promised Gareki that I would _**try**_ to trust you."

Donte stared at him for a moment. He scoffed once more and shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. You are somthin' else. You know that? . . .But fine. You wanna know something about me then ask away."

Yogi thought about a question and it didn't take long. "Tell me about your past."

Donte's face fell. "Why my past?" His voice got low and deep. He sounded defensive . "Out of anything else you could've asked. Why that?" his jaw tightened.

Yogi gave him a suspicious glare. That had triggered something. " You're a prince aren't you? What could be so bad about your past when you live in luxury?"

Donte still had this hard look on his face. His lips moved to speak but he stopped himself, took a moment to gather his thoughts and calm down.

"My past wasn't a great one," he began. "I wasn't always a prince to be looked up to. When I was younger often times I was mistreated and looked down upon. . . . And after my parents died. . . things were worse. But that was years ago. Time passed and things gradually became better. Honestly being a prince has changed my outlook on things."

Yogi remained resolute. The way he had said that last part made it seem as if he hadn't always been a prince which as aerid to think. "What do you mean by that last part?"

Donte got this far off look in his eyes much like Gareki had earlier. It looked as if he were reflecting on something nostalgic and he was enjoying it. "Power has to be the greatest thing in the universe. At least to me. Without it. . .," he smiled," I would've been broken."

Yogi thought about his words. So it was clear to him now that Donte had a troubled past. Much like him and Gareki he too had a loss of his parents.

But he seemed weird to talk about his past. After he talked about the bad he had gotten this intense look in his eyes as if he was glad to have accomplished something. He did say he was glad to be prince though and that had made things better. So maybe that was the reason why his expression suddenly got like that.

"Why did everyone look down on you?"

Donte lost his smile. Looking pissed off again.

Yogi began to think he was bipolar. At this point it seemed like it.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He reached back and pulled out his two-bladed sword. One of the blades pointed at Yogi who tensed up to defend himself.

Donte pulled it back after a second. "Calm down. I'm not gonna use it on you. Scared much?"

Yogi's eyebrows creased. "Me scared of you? Spare yourself the satisfaction."

Although looking at him he could see in some way or form Donte being intimidating. He wasn't exactly a scrawny man nor was he all huge and bulky but he did have some muscle on him. He was pretty toned and built. Definitely looked like he could kick someone's ass in a heartbeat.

"You wanna know something?" Donte spoke up as he began cleaning off the bat blood from his blade with water they had collected.

"What?"

"I don't have any magic."

"Really?"

"Not a single drop. Obviously the only weapons I use to protect myself is my war hammer and this two-bladed sword. They're magical weapons."

"I thought they were your soul weapons at first glance."

Donte shook his head. "No. As an Avatarian you only get a soul weapon by facing an opponent that's your sibling. If you win you earn yourself a soul weapon that's linked up with your magic and body. Hince the name 'soul weapon'."

Yogi blinked. "That's pretty amazing. Gareki never really told me that much." He glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend.

"Maybe you didn't ask." Donte shrugged.

That was true. Yogi considered that before asking him another question. Hopefully he wouldn't get pissed again. "How did you and Gareki meet?"

Donte didn't answer right away. He thought about it. "Gareki saved me." He got serious. "He was there for me when I almost died by my own people. The people who thought low of me wanted me dead but he stopped them. He was one of the reasons why my past gradually became great."

"What was the other reason?"

Donte opened his mouth to speak but Gareki interrupted.

He gasped in an upright position. Looking around frantically.

"Gareki," Yogi questioned.

"Where are we?" Gareki breathed to calm himself.

Yogi guessed it had been his nightmares again. They weren't getting any better.

Donte replied. "We made it across the bridge. We were going to wait till morning came before we kept going because you were unconscious."

Gareki stood up. "No we need to keep moving. We're wasting valuable time."

"What about your wounds? Are you well enough to walk and fight?"

Gareki looked at Yogi. "I don't feel any pain. They must've healed."

Yogi glanced sideways at Donte he looked at him too with a knowing smirk.

Yogi faced Gareki again. "Then we can go."


	14. Chapter 14

NEWS

I'm sorry for what I'm about to say.

It isn't good news but. . . its the truth. Lately with the process of writing DARK HEART I feel as though my writing is drifting away from the idea I wanted this book to go in. I've lost interest in writing and I don't want to just type something and put it out into the world carelessly. I want to be creative. But I feel like this book could be so much better. I feel like its lost creativity and it's lacking—as if there is something missing.

At the time being I don't feel inspired to write this book for now. At first I thought I had a pretty good idea for the direction I was taking with the plot.

Now I'm just out of it. It doesn't seem good enough. But this doesn't mean I'm going to end it on a cliffhanger or I'll be stopping my book writing completely. No. I'm going to continue DARK HEART, hopefully I feel inspired again to create something awesome for you guys.

Sorry for this but thank you for understanding.

Sincerily RedRoomVDay


	15. Important message

Hey, RedRoom here

I came here to address an important message to you all.

I'm going to start posting on my Wattpad account for the next couple months just to get things up and running on that authors account. Not saying I'm not coming back to fanfiction— because I am. I've just recently wanted a new space to post my books on is all. I'll come back. This is only temporary and I would like it if you guys supported me on my wattpad account as well as you do here, on fanfiction. I would love to have some familiar people over there showing me love and commenting and just overall being there for me.

Especially since I'm starting a new book.

Now I know what you may be thinking.I know that I haven't finished DARK HEART. It's still on hold for now. I just need a fresh new book without the main focus being on magic and fantasy— something that is about crime, drama, and suspense.

The book I'm working on now is part 2 of undying truth and I'm naming it Code Black. I'm starting it off a year after Gareki's boyfriend, Alex and Gareki's parents died. And let's just say Gareki is faced with hard choices to make in this sequel. And yes Yogi will be in it (Yogi x Gareki) as well as old and new characters. There may be a plot twist too and considering Wattpad allows me to post pictures in the chapters I decided to have each character with a picture of what they'd look like in real life so you guys can get a clear idea for the character appearance I want them to have. That's another reason why I chose to switch over to Wattpad temporarily.

So go and follow me please and thank you! I'll be posting the first chapter sometime in July.

Wattpad account: wattpad gothinblack (RedRoomValintinesDay)

Account is also listed in my bio


End file.
